Chosen
by Alley Arlington
Summary: After an interesting discovery, Lillian is forced to learn about her family history, as well as her future. Will she accept her destiny, or fight it to the bitter end?
1. Family History

**I did this story for Nanowrimo, so it is going to be over 50,000 words. My summary sucks. I appologize, but please, give it a chance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Logan, nor is he a Wolf.**

**Family History**

Lillian's P. o. V:

I wake up wide awake and refreshed. The clock says that it is 6:30. I decide to take a shower before school. I climb into the shower and let the hot water run over my body. I hear a knock on the bathroom door. My mom pokes her head in. "Hey Lillian. It's almost time for school. You might want to hurry up," she tells me. I sigh and turn off the water.

"Okay, Debra," I reply, drying off. My mom and I have a very informal relationship. My dad left before I was born, so she tried to raise me as best she could. She's not overbearing, and she lets me do pretty much anything that I want to, within reason. We've had a good 17 years together. I quickly throw on some clothes and head out the door.

"Backpack," Debra reminds me. I smile and thank her. It is the last day of school, and exams are at the forefront of every student's mind. I have taken four of the seven exams already, all of which were fairly easy. The bike ride to school only takes about five minutes. Already, people are gathering in their groups. Someone walks up behind me and taps me on my shoulder.

"Hello," a surprisingly masculine voice greets me. I turn quickly.

"Hey," I smile, secretly admiring the man behind me. He is an average height, about 5' 8" tall, with carefully styled dark hair. His eyes are like pools of melted milk chocolate. His skin is pale, but it is just tan enough to look good.

"I'm new here. Can you show me around? I'm Logan, by the way. Logan Henderson," he introduces himself to me, flashing a dazzling smile. I notice that underneath his collar, he has dark tattoos. He notices me staring. When his eyes lock with mine, a strange feeling goes through me. It feels like we were meant to be together. I ignore the inner feeling and continue. A sharp pain crawls over my back. I wince, and Logan stares at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I reply, shifting my backpack so that it scratches my back. I walk ahead, determined to give him a tour of the school. He follows slightly behind, staring at my neck. My hair is in a high ponytail, so my neck is visible. "What are you staring at?" I confront him, not unkindly. He clears his throat and blushes, slightly embarrassed at being caught.

"Nothing Lillian. Absolutely nothing," he tells me. We continue walking for a little ways before realization hits me.

"Wait a second, how did you know my name?!" I demand, seriously creeped out.

"I'm sorry, mi cariño," he apologizes. I stare at him like he is insane.

"What does mi cariño mean?"

"Umm, I'd rather not say at the moment," Logan blushes again. I hear something quiet, almost a whisper.

"Mi cariño means my darling," it whispers. It sounds startlingly like Logan's voice, but his lips never move. I shudder, a chill going down my spine. Logan notices the gesture.

"Are you cold?" he asks me. I shake my head no. Who wants a hot guy to know that she hears voices in her head?

"I'm fine. Just got the chills for a second." I hear the voice again.

"You know who I am, mi cariño. Your wolf wants me. Let her free." By now, I am seriously creeped out.

"Ummm, I had better get to class. Where are you going?" I ask, wondering why a new student would join on the last day of school. Why not wait until next year?

"I'm headed to science. It's kind of pointless, considering that I don't have to take the exams. Oh well. At least I get to see you," Logan smiles tenderly. I give him a look, then head to my class. Unfortunately, it is science. I need some time away from Logan to clear my thoughts. Of course, the only empty seat is next to me.

"Don't worry, mi cariño. I will explain soon," the voice whispers. I glance Logan's way. He is looking at me intently, almost studying me. I don't react, and instead focus on the test in front of me. It is incredibly easy, and I fly through it. Logan doodles in a notebook the entire time. When I am finished rechecking my answers, I walk up the the teacher's desk to turn my test in. Mrs. Gunn looks at me, surprised that I finished so early, but I don't care. I head back to my seat. "Was the exam hard?" the voice asks. I decide to try and answer. If I'm going crazy, I might as well accept it.

"The exam was easy. Who are you, and how are you talking to me?" I ask silently.

"Mi cariño, it is I, your mate. Your wolf recognizes me, even if your human side doesn't. We will talk after school," it says.

"Okay, but I want answers," I growl. I can feel the voice's presence leave. I breathe a sigh of relief and settle back into my seat. I glance over at Logan's drawing. It is a picture of a gray wolf with its head tilted as it howls at the moon. The picture is so lifelike, I can almost see the wind blowing the wolf's fur. Logan notices me admiring it.

"You like?" the voice asks. I realize that the voice does indeed belong to Logan.

"Logan?" I ask mentally.

"You got it, mi cariño," the voice whispers. It feels like something is caressing my face. I jerk backwards, trying to avoid the strange sensation. I can feel Logan's sadness in my mind. "Do you not like my touch?" he nearly whimpers. I instantly feel bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It just surprised me, that's all," I trail off. I hear a laugh.

"When you talk to me mentally, your face gets all scrunched up. It's adorable!" Logan's voice informs me.

"Good to know," I laugh. I am getting more familiar with this form of communication. It is actually easier than face to face. The sharp sound of the bell ringing breaks me out of my reverie.

"Where are you headed next?" Logan asks me, surprising me. I was expecting mental communication.

"Umm, I'm headed to english. How about you?"

"Math," he says, sounding desolate.

"It's only two hours," I console him.

"It's two hours too long. I can't be away from you that long," he sighs. I can feel his heartbreak through our mental connection. I send him feelings of comfort and love. This relationship is moving too fast for me. I just met him today, for crying out loud! How can I love him?! Then again, nothing that's happened today has been normal. I head to english, and Logan heads to math.

"Good luck on your exam," he tells me mentally.

"Thanks. Don't die of boredom," I reply. I know that I will be needing all of my concentration for the math exam, so I ask Logan if he knows how to shut off our mental connection. His reply is almost instantaneous.

"Just imagine that you are surrounding your mind with a giant brick wall. As long as that wall is in place, I can't tell what you are thinking. Be warned, if your emotions are running high, your wall won't be as strong, and I might be able to see what you are thinking. I'll try not to pry," he informs me.

"Thanks." I close off our connection and study the test in front of me. My hours of studying pay off, and soon, I am placing my exam on the teacher's desk.

"Hey Logan. You there?" I tentatively ask.

"Yep. How was the exam?" he wonders.

"Pretty easy, actually. How have you been keeping yourself entertained?"

"Thinking about you," he replies. I blush.

"You can be so corny. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Since we have time right now, would you like to discuss anything? Your 18th birthday is approaching soon, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, it actually is! How did you know?"

"My wolf can sense you reaching maturity."

"That's not creepy," I shoot back sarcastically.

"You are my mate. It is important to me that I know what is happening in your life. Besides, 18 is a big thing," he replies calmly. I know that he is smiling.

"Why?" Just then, the bell rings, and I am forced to break off the connection. I head to my next, and last class of the school year. Thankfully, Logan is in it. I don't realize that I missed him until I see him. A warm feeling of relief shoots through me, and I feel something inside me become content. Is that my wolf that Logan was mentioning? I see it as a figurative animal, one that Logan was using for clarification.

This hour passes in a blur, and before I know it, school is out for summer. Logan meets me outside. "I'm going to come home with you, okay?"

"Um, my mom will probably freak out, but okay," I answer, somewhat apprehensive.

"I doubt it," Logan grins. He seems so sure, which surprises me. He obviously doesn't know my mom.

I cycle fast, wanting to get home quickly. Logan follows me, jogging. I briefly wonder where he lives. When I pull up my driveway, my mom is waiting for me. She ushers me into the house, then locks the door behind me. "Debra, what gives?!" I demand, seriously freaked out.

"Someone followed you home from school," she hisses. "Be quiet!" I look at her, amazed at the emotion she is displaying. Her whole body is tensed, and her eyes look like they changed color. Her hazel eyes are now a dark amber, and I swear that I hear her growling.

"Debra, it's okay. I know him. I invited him to come home and meet you." Debra relaxes visibly, then goes to unlock the door.

"You can never be too careful," she mutters, almost to herself. Logan walks up to the doorway, then knocks.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey. I'm Logan Henderson. My family just moved here from Spain. It's a pleasure to meet you," Logan says courteously. My mom is taken aback by his politeness.

"Um, hello. Do come in." Logan graciously accepts her invitation.

"Mrs. Grey, I have some startling news for you. I know your daughter is young, but in exactly 1 day, her life will change forever. I'm here to let you know that the fates have made her my mate." At this point, I am expecting my mom to flip out and order Logan out of the house. She surprises me yet again.

"How can you be so sure?" she asks. Logan lifts up his shirt, then turns to me.

"Mi cariño, could you please turn and lift your shirt?" I am surprised by his request, but I comply. My mom gasps.

"It's true!"

"What's true?!" I ask, totally bewildered.

"You are my mate," Logan explains.

"How can you be so sure?"

"The markings on our backs match perfectly. It is a sign that a wolf has found his true mate. While all male werewolves are born with these tattoos, a female only gets her tattoos when she finds her mate."

"Werewolf?!" I exclaim incredulously. Logan nods at my mom. Suddenly, where my mom was standing is a petite, gray wolf.

"It's time you learned your family history," Logan tells me.

**Please review! Five reviews until the next chapter! :) I also have a poll on my page concerning a new story idea. Please take the time to vote! I really appreciate it!**


	2. Explanations

**Haha, I lied. Please, please, PLEASE read and review. Only 25 visitors is kinda depressing... I promise, the story gets better! Please give me a chance! :3 Anyways, one review and favorite for the next chapter. That's all I ask. **

**Disclaimer: Logan is not a werewolf. I apologize to those that thought otherwise ;).**

Explanations

Lillian's P. o. V:

I sink down into a nearby chair. My mom just turned into a wolf in front of me. "Since when?" I weakly ask my mom.

"Honey, it's time you know. You come from a family of werewolves. Your father left before he knew I was expecting you, because I wasn't his true mate. His human fell in love with me, but not his wolf. When his wolf found his true mate, he left me. You are a full blooded werewolf."

"By the way, most of the myths are false. We can phase whenever we want to. All it takes is a little practice. Are you understanding so far?" Logan inquires, looking genuinely concerned. "Mi cariño, it is okay. It is a lot to take in, but relax and let it wash over you. You know most of this by instinct, you just repressed it over the years," his voice whispers in my head.

"Okay. I'm trying not to freak out." I slowly exhale. My mom stares at me, and I realize that I said the last part out loud.

"Can you...?" she turns to Logan.

"Mrs. Grey, your daughter and I share the mental bond. She is my true mate, and nobody with ever take her away from me," Logan vows. I look at him with new eyes. His words carry power, and something inside me wants to show submissiveness. "That is your wolf, mi cariño. I am an Alpha male, naturally dominant. It wants to be submissive, to show respect to the Alpha," Logan's voice tells me.

"Can I phase?" I ask hopefully.

"You can, but not fully until your 18th birthday. I am 19, so I can change into a full fledged wolf. When I am angry, my wolf gets control of my body, and certain features change. Usually, it is my eyes. Instead of brown, they turn amber. Sometimes, when I am really mad, the edges are tinted with red. You can phase your fingernails into claws, and you can also use your wolf's hearing to your advantage. The last two aren't smart to use around humans. When you use them, your appearance changes quite dramatically. Do you understand so far?" Logan wonders.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Over the course of today and tomorrow, I am going to teach you what to expect when you phase, basic werewolf custom, as well as how to fight in wolf and human form. Being Alpha female, you will have to prove that you are worthy."

"Wait, Alpha female?!"

"You are my mate, mi cariño. That automatically makes you Alpha female. Right now, my father, Xavier, is Alpha of the pack. My mother, Catalina, is Alpha female. She takes care of all matters dealing with the female wolves, and my father takes care of all matters dealing with the male wolves. When he and my mother retire, you and I will be the head of the pack."

"Are you sure that I'm ready for that kind of responsibility?" I ask dubiously.

"It will be many years before we have to take power. Until then, you can learn the customs and rules of werewolves. I'll teach you everything, mi cariño," Logan explains, tenderly cupping my chin. My mom clears her throat.

"I'm right here. I know you two are mates, but I expect you to behave in my house," she commands. Logan backs down, blushing.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Grey," he apologizes, baring his throat. Debra nods approvingly. I shoot Logan a questioning look.

"I bare my throat out of respect, mi cariño," his voice caresses my mind. I shake my head, realizing that I have a lot to learn. "Don't worry. I will teach you everything I know," Logan's voice whispers, before retreating from my mind. My mom watches the exchange interestedly.

"Is your bond that strong?" she wonders aloud.

"It is," Logan and I answer at the same time.

"Can we go practice?" I ask.

"Sure. Mrs. Grey, if you don't mind," Logan says, excusing us.

"Go ahead. I don't need you going all Alpha on me," Debra snorts. Logan bows his head in thanks, then leads me outside.

"Can you phase for me? I want to see what you look like in wolf form," I beg. Logan nods.

"Sure. Hold on a second." Logan concentrates for a second, and I watch as he phases. Soon, a large, silver wolf stands in his place. I run my hands through his beautiful pelt, marveling at the coloring. When I finally back off, Logan phases back. "We should probably start practicing."

"Probably," I agree.

"Okay, the first thing I'm going to teach you is how to fight in your human form. I will explain the basics of fighting in wolf form, but until we can both phase, we cannot practice. A few basic defenses against attack are the knee to the groin, a jab to the eyes, or breaking the attacker's nose. All three are good, but you need to assess the situation and decide which one will work best in that situation. For example," he trails off, walking towards me menacingly. I give him a scared look.

"Don't worry, mi cariño. It is all practice. Attack me like you would a stranger," he whispers in my mind. "Don't worry, you can't hurt me," he chuckles. I turn and walk away. I can feel his confusion through our mental bond, but I have a plan. When he is right behind me, I whirl around, knee him in the groin, then run. When I am a far enough distance away, I turn around and come back.

"Very good," Logan congratulates me. "You did a great job. I wasn't expecting that at all," he laughs.

"I know. I could feel it," I explain.

"The bond is getting stronger," Logan mutters to himself. "Okay, the next thing we are going to practice is hand to hand combat," Logan informs me. Logan instructs me on the basics, then we do a simulation. I react well, and soon, we are done for the day.

"Where do you live?" I ask Logan.

"Right across the street," he smiles.

"No, seriously. Where do you live?"

"Right across the street," he insists. I look across the street. The house has been for sale for almost a year. I look at him doubtfully.

"Since when?"

"Since today," Logan replies, eyes sparkling.

"How did you get enough money to afford that?!" I exclaim.

"The pack usually doesn't need money, and since we live forever, unless we are killed, the money accumulates. Besides, it's a beautiful house."

"Y-y-y-ou live forever?!" I stutter.

"Yeah, unless we are killed by another wolf or human."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in..." I trail off.

"I know. Just go ahead and sleep on it tonight. It might make more sense in the morning."

"I love you mi cariño," Logan whispers in my mind.

"And I love you," I whisper back. Logan kisses me, and I head into my house. Logan goes across the street to his new home. Debra meets me at the door.

"How was practicing?" she inquires.

"It went really well. I'm not bad at it," I beam. My mom cuffs me gently and tells me to shower and go to bed. I happily comply, my muscles kind of sore from the exercises.

"Mi cariño, wake up! It is urgent!" Logan's voice commands at 4:30 in the morning. I shoot awake.

"Huh, what?! What's the matter?!" I panic.

"I have just gotten a phone call. Apparently, there is another wolf in this area that claims you as his mate. We both know that you are mine, but according to werewolf law, he can challenge me. It will be a fight to the death in one day. Whoever wins gets you as their mate."

"I don't get a say?! I want you as my mate, not some mutt that I've never met!"

"He says that he's had a claim on you for a year now. It's a blatant lie, but we have no proof. I will have to fight."

"Please don't do it Logan!"

"I have to, mi cariño. If I forfeit, he automatically gets to take you as his mate. Don't worry. I won't let you down. I will win," he comforts me.

"You had better!" I growl, angry at the unknown wolf that dared to claim me.

"Get your sleep. Tomorrow after the fight will be busy with training," Logan whispers.

"Okay. Love you, wolf man," I smile. Logan groans, and the image of him slapping his forehead comes across the connection.

"Goodnight, mi cariño."

"Night, wolf man." I close off the connection and fall asleep.

I hear my window open about an hour later. Assuming its Logan, I relax and try to sleep. A cloth is pressed to my nose, and my vision goes dark.

**Thoughts? Remember, one comment and favorite for the next chapter! Also, please take the poll on my page concerning a new story idea. Thanks! :) **


	3. The Challenge

**Thank you so much for the review! Seriously though, more than one would be nice :/. Once again, same deal still stands. One review for update! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Logan. **

Chapter Three

Logan's P. o. V:

"Lillian?" I send telepathically. There is no answer. She must still be asleep. "Lillian," I command, infusing Alpha power into my statement. Any wolf would awaken from that. Still, there is no answer. Alarmed, I jump out my second story window and head over to her house. The window is open, which I find unusual. With a strong jump, I manage to land in her room. The bed is empty, and there is no sign of her. A smell pricks my nose. Another werewolf has been here! I track the smell out the window. Someone carried Lillian off, and since she isn't replying, I assume they drugged her. Only one wolf has a relationship to her, and I intend to find him.

Lillian's P. o. V:

When I finally manage to force my eyes open, I realize that I am tied to a chair. My hands and feet are bound together, so I can barely move. A monster of a headache takes position behind my eyes. I groan, trying to figure out what happened. A door opens, and a large man steps in. My inner wolf recognizes this man as another wolf. I try to contact Logan.

"Logan?" He answers immediately.

"Where are you? What happened? Has he hurt you?!"

"I have no idea where I am. I woke up last night when someone came in my window, but I blacked out after a cloth was pressed to my face. He hasn't hurt me yet. Please try and find me!"

"I'm trying, mi cariño. Keep calm. I'll be there soon. Contact me if you find out anything," Logan commands.

"Okay. I love you."

"And I love you." I shut off the mental connection and focus on the man in front of me. He is enormous, and I can see the raw power he possesses.

"Ahh, how are we today?" he asks, in a voice that makes my blood run cold. My wolf cowers, sensing the anger radiating from the man. I refuse to answer, afraid that my voice will betray me. "Answer me!" the man roars, his hand colliding with my cheek. The force knocks me backwards, and I crack my head against the cement floor.

"Mi cariño, what happened?!" Logan's voice fills my mind. I block him out again. I can feel him pushing on my mind, but I don't want him to know that I'm in pain. I can feel his panic, but I refuse to let him in. I am yanked upward, jarring my shoulders.

"Now, how are you?" he growls.

"I have been better," I snarl. He backs up unintentionally. Interesting. Apparently I am an Alpha female. I might be able to make that work to my advantage.

"Good. You are to be my mate. The one that staked a claim on you is too young. I don't want to kill him, but I want you. A fight to the death is the only way I can legally have you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whimper, pretending to agree.

"Good. I'll be back soon," he says. As he leaves, I feel the urge to attack him, to protect my mate. My wolf is getting stronger. It wants out, but I don't know how to release it. The man returns with a rag. He then places the rag across my face. I hold my breath, but pretend to breathe. I feign passing out, and the man leaves once he is convinced that I am sedated. As soon as the door is closed, I maneuver the cloth off of my face, gulping in deep breaths of air. Anger boils in my belly. How dare that man think that he can attack my mate! How dare he think that he can just take me! I am not a possession that can be handed off from person to person! I shake with anger, feeling as if tight bonds are wrapping around my chest. The anger keeps building, until I am seeing red. I close my eyes and try to calm down. When I open them again, I am a lot closer to the ground than I am used to. I experiment, trying to move my arms and legs. They are free of their bonds, but I feel clumsy.

"Logan?" I ask.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. Head to the meeting place," I command.

"Whoa, look who's getting all Alpha!" Logan smiles. I growl. "Sorry, okay. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. What are the rules of the fight?"

"There has to be an Alpha witnessing the fight. His pack Alpha has agreed to do it. There must only be the two males fighting. The female has to watch, but she can't interfere. Neither party can touch the female the day of the challenge. If any of these rules are broken, the challenge is forfeited. The male that didn't break the rules wins the right to mate the female. Why?"

"Because I have a plan," I reply, quickly shutting off the connection. The door is wooden, which splinters easily when I throw my new body against it. Although I am small, I am powerful. Soon, I am free of the room. "Where are you two meeting?" I ask Logan, adding speed. He tells me where he is, and I run in that direction. At last, I make it to the clearing. I concentrate on becoming a human with clothes, assuming that that's what I have to do. Within seconds, I am standing at the top of the hill, in human form, with clothes on.

"Logan!" I call out, desperate to get his attention. He looks up, just as the other man attacks. I yell at the Alpha. "Get your wolf off Logan!" The Alpha looks at me, but does as I wish.

"Blaine. Back off!" he growls. Blaine has no choice but to obey. "What is it that you wanted?" he asks me, not unkindly.

"This challenge cannot take place. The rules have been broken by Blaine." I say authoritatively.

"How so, young one?"

"Blaine not only touched me, but he slapped me and made me hit my head on cement. The bruise where he slapped me is right here," I tell him, indicating my cheek. He turns me around to see the goose egg that is forming.

"Are you telling the truth?" he asks me, letting his role as Alpha be known. I ignore the power coursing around me.

"I am telling the truth, Alpha," I solemnly say, baring my neck. The Alpha nods.

"She is telling the truth. Blaine, you broke the rules of the challenge. Lillian is Logan's mate. If you try to claim her as your mate again, you will be stripped of your status, and sent to live alone in the wild. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Alpha. I understand," Blaine complies, angrily dipping his head. I run over to Logan, desperate to touch him, to be close to him. Logan catches me and scoops me up in a hug, kissing me the entire time. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Alpha turn to leave, motioning for Blaine to come with him. Blaine is behind Logan and I, but he follows his Alpha's command. Just as Blaine is getting ready to walk around us, he phases and sinks his teeth into Logan's back.

**So, whatcha think? Please review for an update! Avengers fans, please check out the poll on my page concerning a new story idea! :)**


	4. The Prophecy

**Thank you for the favorite alert! :) It really made my night! I have decided that I really want feedback, so I won't update again until I get at least one review. Flames are welcome, as long as it is some form of feedback! Avengers FANS: there is a poll on my page concerning a new story idea. Please take the poll! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Logan. **

Chapter Four

Logan's P. o. V:

Lillian runs over and hugs me after the challenge is called off. I am so caught up in her embrace that I don't notice Blaine behind me. I feel a slight disturbance in the air that comes before someone phases, then total pain in my back. I fall to the ground, pinning Lillian underneath me. Then, I black out.

Lillian's P. o. V:

Logan falls on top of me, effectively pinning me. I see a large black wolf getting ready to attack Logan again. Without thinking, I phase, and launch myself at Blaine. He is not expecting the attack, and I easily bowl him over. His belly and neck are exposed, and I waste no time. Quickly, I rush in, gripping his throat with my strong jaws. I feel his body go slack underneath me, and for a second, I worry that I've killed him. However, I can see the steady rise and fall of his chest. The Alpha walks over, and places a hand on Blaine. Immediately, Blaine turns back into a human. The Alpha thankfully remembers to give him clothes. "You have broken the werewolf code by attacking another werewolf while they had their back to you. You will be shaved of your fur, and scarred beyond recognition. Your tattoos will be burned off. Nobody will recognize your stature in any pack. You are sentenced to life in exile. If you try to enter another pack, you will be killed on sight. Do you understand?" the Alpha growls menacingly. Blaine whimpers a yes. I back away from Blaine slowly. He shoots me a hateful look.

"You had better watch out, bitch. If you ever turn your back, you are as good as dead. Dead!" Blaine shouts angrily. The Alpha places his hand on Blaine's head, forcing him to change back into a wolf. He uses his claws to rip Blaine's fur out in tufts. I phase and turn away, unable to watch a wolf lose his honor. A wolf's pelt is his pride, his distinguishing feature. To lose it is torture. I shake my head. Where did all that knowledge come from?

"You have always known it, you just brought it to the forefront of your mind now. It's instinctual," Logan's voice answers. His voice is incredibly weak, and I rush over to where he is laying. I nuzzle him, gently trying to assess the damage.

"What's the matter?!" I panic.

"I think Blaine severed my spinal cord," he groans. "I can't move at all."

"This can't be happening!" I exclaim. The Alpha notices my distress, and comes over, after commanding Blaine to stay put. Even as an outcast, a wolf can't resist a command from the Alpha.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Can you help us, Alpha? He needs to be healed," I plead. He gives me a sad look.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could heal him, but I can't. His injuries are too big. I can only heal challenge wounds. This was inflicted outside of the challenge. He can survive, but he will be paralyzed. I'm so sorry," the Alpha apologizes. "My name is Steven, by the way. I wish I could do more." I watch as Steven walks away. He has to finish Blaine's punishment. Without realizing it, I phase. I lay next to Logan and let out a long, mournful howl. When my fur comes in contact with Logan, an overwhelming fatigue comes over me, and I sink into unconsciousness.

Logan's P. o. V:

After the attack, I don't remember much. I remember waking up and finding Lillian curled up next to me on the ground. She was naked and unconscious. I check her over for injuries, but don't find any. At last, I decide to take her home to her mom. I will probably never be allowed to see Lillian again, but as long as she's okay, I don't care. Finally, we reach her house. The door is locked, and the car is gone. However, Lillian's window is still open. I cradle her securely, then climb the lattice. Once she is safely resting in her bed, I settle back in a chair and wait for her to wake up.

Lillian's P. o. V:

I wake up in my room on my bed. Logan is sleeping in the chair next to me. I don't remember anything past laying down next to Logan. It is late in the evening, so I decide to go back to sleep.

My alarm goes off at 9:30. Debra must have set it for me. I was exhausted yesterday. Too much happened for me to comprehend. Logan is rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Morning," I yawn.

"Morning. Do you remember anything that happened after the challenge yesterday?"

"Not a thing," I laugh, trying to block my thoughts. I don't want to think about yesterday. The delicious smell of French Toast wafts upstairs. I grab a bathrobe and head downstairs. Logan follows close behind.

"Smells like breakfast," Logan chuckles. Debra looks up as we come in.

"Hey guys. How did yesterday go?" she wonders. I shoot Logan a look.

"Should we tell her?" I ask mentally.

"She will find out sooner or later. It is better if we tell her before someone else does." I agree.

"It could have been better," I hedge. My mom looks up.

"Sweetie, what happened to your cheek? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom. I just got kidnapped, slapped around a little bit, and attacked. Nothing else."

"Is this true?" she asks Logan severely.

"I'm sorry to say that it is. Another wolf said that he laid claim to Lillian, and I had to challenge him. The challenge was called off, because Lillian proved that the rules had been broken. When she was hugging me, the other wolf, Blaine, attacked my back. I don't remember anything after that."

"Turn around and let me see your back," Debra commands. Logan complies quickly. "Huh. There's not even discoloration. Are you sure this really happened?" she asks dubiously.

"I'm positive. How else would Lillian's cheek have gotten bruised?" My mom considers his words. At last, she hugs me.

"I'm glad you're both okay," she whispers in my ear. "Now, who's ready for cake, ice cream, and breakfast?" she asks. I perk up immediately.

"What's the special occasion?" I laugh.

"Your 18th birthday, of course! Haha, you didn't think that I would forget, did you? Since I couldn't find you yesterday, I decided to postpone the party until today. What do you think?"

"It's perfect!" I breathe. Logan starts singing Happy Birthday. Soon, my mom joins in. When they are finished, my mom lights the candles on the cake. I make a wish, then blow the candles out.

"What did you wish for, mi cariño?" Logan whispers in my head.

"I can't tell. Otherwise, it won't come true," I chuckle. My mom brings out some brightly wrapped gifts. I reach for the one on top, carefully unwrapping it. Inside is a jewelry box. I crack the lid open, peering at the necklace inside. It is a wolf howling at the moon.

"I love it mom! Thank you!" Debra smiles.

"I'm glad you like it." I open the rest of my gifts, soon realizing that they are all wolf themed. I laugh at my mom's sense of humor.

"Ready to head outside and practice phasing?" Logan asks. I nod eagerly. Logan grabs my hand and leads me outside.

"Why so eager?" I laugh.

"I can't wait to see what you look like in wolf form," he smiles. I shrug.

"What do I have to do?" I ask, although I already know.

"Focus on your wolf. Let her take control of your body. You will feel as if bands are wrapping around your chest. Let the feeling wash over you."

"Okay," I say, letting out a deep breath. I've only phased under extreme circumstances,

"Mi cariño, you will be fine. Talk to your wolf. Let her take control," Logan whispers in my mind. I close my eyes and concentrate on my wolf. I feel the bonds wrapping around my chest, and then I hear a gasp. When I open my eyes, everything is crystal clear. I hear water running behind me. I smell pizza wafting from the neighbor's house. Finally, I notice my mom's expression.

"What's the matter?" I try to ask her. I hear a weird series of whines and growls, then realize with a shock that it's me.

"Mi cariño, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm tying to ask what's the matter, but I can't talk," I growl, disgruntled.

"She's trying to ask what's the matter," Logan translates for me.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you coloring is...unusual... To say the least," my mom answers.

"What do I look like?" I ask Logan.

"Well, you are completely white, a rare combination for our breed of werewolf. Your eyes are also a very crisp blue, instead of the usual amber."

"Is that bad?" I ask, bewildered.

"No. In fact, it's very special. As corny as this is, we have a prophecy about a female wolf with your coloring," Logan explains.

"What is it?" I wonder, intrigued.

"The prophecy states that in a time of great stress, a wolf will come forth with a pelt as white as the driven snow. Her eyes will be as blue as sapphires, and she will have the power to heal others, but not herself. In the end, she will lose one that she loves. She will bring healing where there is suffering, peace where there is war. She will be the one that banishes the demon with black pelt and a blood thirsty stare. She is the salvation of the packs," Logan recites. I stare at him. "What?" he asks me.

"I'm that wolf," I whisper. "I healed you after the attack."

"Hello? I'm part of this conversation too!" my mom interjects, annoyed. I didn't realize that Logan and I's conversation had all been mental.

"Sorry, Mrs. Grey. I was just telling your daughter that she is gifted." Logan shrugs nonchalantly.

"How so?"

"There is a prophecy that describes her. I've just been informed that she healed me after the attack."

"Are you sure? I know she fits the appearance, but it might have been the alpha that healed you."

"A demonstration, perhaps?" Logan states, heading quickly into the house. When he reappears, he is holding a knife.

"Logan, stop!" I shout, forgetting that I can't speak, but it is too late. The knife's blade glints as Logan quickly runs the blade over the palm of his hand. Bright, ruby red blood gushes over his hand.

"Okay. Concentrate on healing the cut," Logan commands.

"Should I phase into human form first?" I ask him mentally.

"It's worth a shot, but it should work both ways," Logan answers. I phase, then grab Logan's palm gently. I picture the skin whole and unharmed. Instantly, the gash closes. I feel a little lightheaded, but otherwise, I am fine.

"It is you. You are the wolf from the prophecy."

**Well, thoughts? One review for an update! Remember, there is a poll on my page. Please take the time to take it!**


	5. The Mating Ceremony

**Wow, that was fast! Thanks so much for the review! Haha, maybe this time I'll go for TWO reviews! :) Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Logan is not my mate...**

Chapter Five

Lillian's P. o. V:

"What does this mean?" I ask.

"You should probably go back to Logan's pack. They are probably dying to meet Logan's new mate, and his parents need to know what his mate can do," Debra answers. I see Logan nodding.

"Probably would be best," he agrees.

"Besides, pack life will be good for you."

"When will we leave?"

"As soon as you're packed. Our pack isn't too far from here."

"Okay. Give me some time," I reply, bounding up the stairs. The wolf inside me is nearly bursting with excitement at the thought of living with a pack. Two hours later, I have all of my clothes and objects with sentimental value packed neatly away. "How am I going to get all of my stuff to your pack?" I ask Logan.

"All of that should fit into the bed of my truck. Ready to go?"

"You bet I am!" I turn to kiss my mom. "I love you! I'm going to miss you so much!"

"She can come with us, if she wants to," Logan cuts in. I look at Debra with hopeful eyes.

"Will you come with us?" I ask.

"Later. I'll have to pack up the rest of the house and put it on the market. After that, I'll join you. I love you, honey. Have a good time," she says, kissing me on the cheek. I kiss her back, and Logan leads me out the door, helping me carry my luggage. Soon, everything is loaded, and we are on our way to Logan's pack.

"Will I be accepted?" I wonder apprehensively.

"You should be. Most wolves wouldn't dare to question an Alpha female."

"I'm just worried that there will be a repeat of Blaine. How many wolves would lay claim to me in your pack?"

"None. I have established my right to you. Still, wolves from other packs can still challenge me."

"Is there any way to prevent that? I don't want you to get hurt again," I whimper, the thought of losing my mate bringing a tear to my eye.

"There is, but I'm not sure you want to go through it yet."

"What is it?"

"When we get to the pack, I can ask my father to perform the Mating Ceremony, since he is the Alpha. Once you and I are properly mated, no other wolf can lay claim to you. Plus, our mental connection will strengthen as well," Logan explains.

"The Mating Ceremony would involve what?" I ask, cheeks on fire.

"It's a bunch of formal vows, then you and I enter a room. When we are done, we exit, and we are pronounced officially mated."

"You mean everyone sticks around until the deed is done?!" I exclaim.

"No, not usually. The couple is given privacy. Most times, the Alpha will have a party to entertain the guests."

"That's a little better, I suppose. The sooner the better," I blush. Logan and my wolf agree whole heartedly. The sooner the better.

A last, we arrive at our destination. A couple meets us. "Hello, Lillian. We've heard so much about you!" Catalina gushes. I recognize her from pictures that Logan showed me. Xavier speaks up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to our humble pack," he greets me. I can feel the power flowing through his words. Instinctively, I bear my neck to him. Xavier nods his approval. "You chose well," he congratulates Logan. Logan smiles.

"Dad, I need to ask you a favor. As Alpha, could you perform the Mating Ceremony tonight?"

"What's the rush, my boy?" Xavier queries heartily. Logan explains what happened with the challenge, carefully excluding the part about me being a healer. After hearing the story, Xavier agrees. "It will be performed tonight. Are you both ready for this?" he asks gravely.

"We are," we answer together.

"I will make the announcement immediately. Be ready for tonight." Both he and Catalina leave quickly. Logan continues to drive, until he reaches a wonderful cabin tucked back in the woods.

"Welcome home," Logan laughs, scooping me off of my feet and carrying me through the doorway. I protest until he puts me down.

"Should we go get my stuff?"

"Probably. We both have to get ready for tonight."

"Thank you for not mentioning my ability. I don't need that kind of stress on my first day."

"No problem," Logan tells me, carrying in all of my stuff.

"Don't drop anything!" I hiss. I have breakable things in the boxes. Logan leads me to a bedroom, where he places all of the boxes on the bed. I quickly unpack each one, organizing and putting away my possessions. With Logan's help, the task is soon finished. "What should I wear tonight?" I ask.

"Wear something dressy, but don't show off a lot. You are my mate, and I won't give the other males any more reasons to drool over you," Logan commands. I pick out a conservative emerald dress. "Go ahead and put it on."

"Do I have to?" I whine.

"The Ceremony starts at dusk. You probably should start getting ready." I strip, then put on the dress.

"How's this one?" Logan turns.

"It's perfect," he whispers, unable to take his eyes off me. "You are beautiful, mi cariño," his voice drifts through my head.

"You are handsome, wolf man," I grin back. Logan groans aloud.

"Again, with the wolf man. Can't you think of a better nickname?"

"Nope," I smile. Logan groans again, then leaves to get ready. I quickly style my hair, twisting it so that it is out of my face. My brown curls hang gently around my face, accenting my green eyes. Logan reappears.

"I didn't think that it was possible for you to get more beautiful, but somehow, you managed."

"Cheese alert," I chuckle.

"It's true though."

"Thanks," I reply, kissing him on the cheek. I glance out the window. The sun is setting.

"It's probably time that we left," Logan says.

"Probably." We both exit the cabin, careful to lock the door behind us. We head to the car, and soon, we are arriving at the Mating Ceremony. Logan explains what I have to say and do. When I understand, we enter the hall where the Mating Ceremony will take place. Xavier stands in the center. Logan leads me to him, and Xavier surveys the area. Already, the building is packed with wolves.

"It is time to begin the Ceremony," his voice rings out over the crowd. Instantly, everyone is silent. Xavier reads through the history of mating, then turns to me. "Do you, Lillian, agree to become Logan's faithful mate forever, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, Alpha," I answer, repeating what Logan told me to say.

"Do you, Logan, agree to become Lillian's faithful mate forever, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, Alpha."

"I now pronounce you as officially mated. You may enter the Mating Room." I notice a door straight ahead. Logan leads me solemnly to the door. He opens the door for me, and we both enter. Inside is a beautiful bed, nothing else.

"That sounded an awful lot like a wedding ceremony," I observe.

"That's because it is a wedding ceremony for wolves. Now, are you ready to become true mates?" Logan asks me.

"I am," I whisper, scared. Logan leads me to the bed and gently pushes me down.

"Don't worry, mi cariño. I will be gentle," Logan assures me. Carefully, I remove my clothing. Logan follows my lead. We both climb on the bed, and Logan snuggles near me.

"This is going to hurt a little," Logan whispers, gently pressing. I feel him enter me slowly. He hits an obstacle. "Relax. Pleasure follows pain." I take a deep breath, and Logan thrusts forward, effectively breaking through the barrier. I let out a small whimper of pain. Logan stays still for a few minutes, then starts moving gently. It still stings, but the pain is receding. A tingling sensation starts to build. I look up and see that Logan's face is starting to phase. His incisors lengthen, and his eyes become amber colored. I start when I realize that my face is phasing as well.

"What's happening?" I ask Logan mentally.

"It is time for the blood bond. It marks you and tells all wolves that you are mine." My eyes zero in on the pulsing artery in Logan's neck. I see him leaning forward, sniffing my pulse point. I do the same. An overwhelming urge to bite, to claim my mate as mine overcomes me. Gently, I nip through the skin. Blood flows over my tongue, and I drink it greedily. I feel a small twinge in my neck that is soon replaced by a gentle sucking. Logan thrusts into me faster and faster, until I feel like I can take no more. A few more thrusts and I am put over the edge. I let go of Logan's throat and writhe back and forth on the bed. Logan collapses on top of me.

"We are bonded for life," Logan whispers in my mind. His face has returned to normal, except for his eyes. They still glow amber. I'm sure that mine are blue. Logan rolls off of me. Then grabs his clothes.

"Time for us to join the party?"

"Yeah." I grab my dress and pull it on carefully. Quickly, I fix my hair, and make sure that everything is in order. When it is, and Logan is ready, we both exit the bedroom.

The outer hall where the Ceremony was performed is empty. "Where'd everybody go?" I ask.

"They're probably at the main house. Let's go." Logan phases into wolf form. I follow suit, and soon, we are running. We stop after about two miles.

"You might want to phase back, mi cariño. That is, unless you want everyone to know that you are the wolf from the prophecy," Logan informs me mentally.

"Good point. I concentrate on my appearance before I phased, and immediately, I am human again. I glance over, only to see that Logan is back in human form as well. We both walk up to the Alpha house. Immediately, the front doors are thrown open, and people stream out. Xavier pushes his way through the crowd, then examines both of our necks. He sniffs quickly, then turns to the crowd.

"Logan and Lillian are officially mated!"

**How was it? Two reviews for the next chapter! :) Remember to take the poll on my page! :)**


	6. First Heat

**Thank you to my loyal reviewer, Logie'sBabe. I would also like to thank 2-la-z-2login. Your support means everything to me! Still no takers on my poll though :/. So, two reviews and at least one poll answer for the next update! :)**

**Disclaimer: I TOTALLY own Logan. Totally. **

Chapter Six

Lillian's P. o. V:

After Xavier's announcement, the crowd goes wild. People rush forward to congratulate us. I notice that one female wolf doesn't come forward. "Who's she?" I ask Logan, mentally gesturing towards the wolf.

"That, mi cariño, is the epitome of a jealous werewolf. She always flirted with me, but I never payed any attention. She's just jealous of you," Logan explains. I shoot her a look. When she realizes that she has been caught, she blushes and breaks her gaze. Logan looks at me.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," I reply innocently. Logan snorts and goes to find Xavier. I wander around, observing all of the different wolves. Several introduce themselves. I study their faces, committing their faces and names to memory. At last, Logan finds me again.

"Ready to head home?" Logan asks me. I nod, and we both head out of sight. We quickly phase, then run to the car. The cool air is reinvigorating. At last, we reach the car. We both phase, then climb in. Logan drives us home. When we arrive, we both crawl into bed immediately, not bothering to take off our clothes. Exhausted, we both fall asleep immediately.

When I roll over the next morning, Logan is gone. A note is on his pillow. I read it carefully, then crawl out of bed. If Logan is going to be gone most of the day with his dad, I might as well make the best of it. I quickly get out of my wrinkled dress and slip into some comfortable sweats. After gulping down a quick breakfast, I get the laundry started and do the dishes. I quickly glance in the mirror to make sure that I am presentable. I am, and my blood bond mark draws my attention. It is a fairly large scar, and my neck muscles are sore. My werewolf blood is healing the wound faster than normal. I head out the door, careful to lock it behind me.

"Mi cariño, what are you planning on doing today?" Logan's voice whispers in my head.

"I'm going to explore the grounds. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Just be careful not to get lost," Logan says, before I feel his presence leave. I decide not to phase into my wolf form. I follow the trails through the grounds. The hospital, main house, and a mini grocery store are set up in the middle of the grounds. I pass several residential areas as well. A few people are working outside, and they say hi. I smile and greet them. At last, I come to a grassy clearing. I partially phase, allowing myself to see through my wolf's eyes. I can see movement along the edges near a wooded area. Rabbits and deer are plentiful, that much is obvious. My wolf takes control, and I soon find myself phased and hunting. Instinct tells me to keep low to the ground, and to stay downwind of the prey. I creep slowly through the tall grass, until I am directly behind the rabbit. The wind shifts, and the rabbit catches a whiff of me.

"Crap!" I swear mentally.

"What's wrong?" Logan asks me, concerned.

"Nothing. I'm trying to hunt, so I'm going to block you out. Love you wolf man," I chuckle, blocking him out before he can protest. I take off after the rabbit, swerving back and forth. Just as it is about to go into the bushes, I pounce on its back. My concentrated weight effectively snaps its back, killing it instantly. I feast on my kill, letting my wolf take over.

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice snarls. I whirl around, only to come face to face with the jealous wolf from last night. "Name's Madison, not that it matters. Logan is mine. Once you are dead, he will have no choice but to mate me," Madison growls, shaking with rage. Logan butts into my head.

"Where are you? Whats going on?" I ignore him as I watch Madison phase. She is a very dark gray, almost black. Slowly, we start circling each other. She lunges forward, and I jump back. We continue our bizarre dance. I feign to the left, then lunge to the right. However, she is expecting the move. She turns, managing to grab some fur from my side. Logan contacts me again. "What's happening?" he demands. His conversation throws me off, and Madison sees an opening. She lunges, snapping at my back leg. I yelp in pain when I feel my leg snap. Quickly, I throw up a wall. I can't deal with any more distractions.

Gingerly, I try to put weight on my leg, but it buckles with a wave of pain. I lift it off the ground as best I can. We continue circling, waiting for the other to move. I move this time, lunging with a quickness that I didn't know I possessed. Madison never stands a chance. I manage to bowl her over, exposing her stomach and neck. My leg throbs with pain, but I wrap my mouth around her windpipe, crushing it. Her breath comes in wheezes, but at last, I manage to knock her unconscious. "Logan, I'm in the hunting clearing. Please come quickly," I whimper.

"I'm already on my way. My dad is coming as well. Are you okay? I feel pain. What happened?"

"I think my leg is broken. Should I phase back to human? I don't want your dad to know yet."

"Don't phase!" Logan commands. "It can cause more damage to your leg. I know we heal faster than humans, but if you phase, you may be lame in that leg for the rest of your life. He's going to find out sometime. Besides, he might not even notice."

"Okay. How far out are you?"

"We are arriving at the clearing now. Hold on." I see Logan and Xavier at the top of the hill in wolf form. Both phase, then head down the slope. Logan rushes over to me. My leg is a bloody mess.

"What happened, mi cariño?" Logan demands.

"Madison," I whimper. Logan looks over at the mound of fur.

"Did you kill her?"

"No, she's just unconscious. I was hunting and she came up behind me. I had no choice. I had to fight." Logan accidentally nudges my leg, causing a wave of agony to wash through my body. I yelp, and Logan immediately comforts me.

"I'm sorry, mi cariño. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Logan whimpers. I look into his eyes and see his regret. Xavier walks over to me.

"What happened?" he asks Logan.

"Lillian was hunting and Madison attacked her."

"Where is Madison now?" Logan gestures over to the mound of fur. "Did she say why Madison attacked her?"

"No. Do you want me to ask?"

"Not right now. I'm sure she's in a lot of pain. Let's get her to the hospital. When she is healing, then we will ask her." Logan gently picks me up, being careful not to jar my leg. He sets off in a smooth jog. I don't feel any movement, and I manage to relax. I mentally laugh at the sight of us. A human carrying a white wolf has got to be making a strange scene. At last, we arrive at the hospital. A nurse rushes out, quickly assessing the scene.

"Get her inside and place her on a bed. I need to set her leg." Logan quickly carries me inside, then places me on a bed. The nurse rushes in after him. Her cool fingers gently prod my leg, and I whimper in pain. Logan's eyes change to amber and he starts growling.

"What's the matter?" I panic.

"She hurt you. Nobody hurts my mate!" Logan growls, his words rocking through my head.

"She's trying to help me. It's okay. If you need to, go outside. I'll be fine," I whisper, mentally stroking Logan's face. I feel his anger shrink at my touch, and his eyes return to brown.

"Thank you, mi cariño. I needed that."

"Any time, wolf man." The nurse continues to straighten my leg out. I wince with pain every now and then, but it is bearable. At last, the nurse wraps my leg tightly with gauze.

"All right. Your leg is healing as we speak, and you should be completely healed in three days. Try not to move a lot, okay?" the nurse asks.

"Logan, tell her that I said okay. This no talking in wolf form is rather annoying. Can you ask her if I can phase?"

"She said okay, but she wants to know if she can phase back to human form."

"Of course. Now that the bones are set, she can phase. I'll be back later. Right now, just try to relax." I phase, then settle back against the pillows. Soon, I fall asleep.

"Mi cariño. My father is here to speak with you. Can you wake up?" Logan asks me. I force my eyes to open, only to quickly shut them as they are assaulted with bright light. I crack my eyes open slowly, allowing myself to become used to the brightness. Xavier and Logan come into view.

"Lillian. How are you feeling?" Xavier asks me.

"Pretty good. I can't wait until I am released."

"I can understand that. What happened between you and Madison two days ago?"

"Two days ago? How long was I asleep?!" I exclaim

"Relax. You slept through yesterday and part of today. I hear pain medication does that to you. Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was hunting, and Madison came into the clearing. She said that after she killed me, Logan would be her mate. Then she attacked me. I managed to catch her by surprise."

"Madison will be dealt with severely. Everything she did is against werewolf code. She will be cast out, and no pack will allow her in. She is destined to wander in the wilderness alone for the rest of her days. Thank you for your honesty," Xavier says formally, walking out of the hospital.

"I hope nobody else does that," I tell Logan. "Even though it heals fast, a broken leg still sucks!" Logan just laughs. I settle back into the pillows again as Logan tells me about pack life. His gentle voice eventually lulls me to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning, I realize that I am no longer in pain. My leg is free from its bindings. Gingerly, I try to move it. It moves easily, much to my relief. "Ah, you're up!" Logan exclaims. "Ready to get out of here?"

"You bet I am!" I reply, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I stand up slowly, careful not to hurt myself. When I am sure that I am stable, I stand up. Logan grabs my elbow to make sure that I don't fall. Walking is easy, and I mentally thank my wolf for her fast healing. Logan smiles.

"Since when do you talk to your wolf?" he asks, smirking.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't pry in my head!" I gasp.

"I was just making sure that you weren't in pain," Logan replies innocently. I snort, then begin to pack up my belongings that Logan brought for me. I make short work of it, and soon, Logan and I are walking out to his car. We both climb in, and Logan drives us home. When we arrive, I unpack my things and head inside. Logan comes up behind me and sniffs.

"I'm sure I smell bad. I haven't had a chance to shower in three days," I laugh. "In fact, I was planning on showering now."

"It's not that. You smell...intriguing," Logan replies, sniffing near my neck.

"How so?" I wonder. When I look up, I realize that Logan's eyes are dilated. "Why're your eyes dilated?" Logan shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, mi cariño. I forgot to tell you. About a week after your eighteenth birthday, you go through your first heat cycle. There are some drugs that can dull the effects, but those are usually used for wolves without mates. You are one of the rare cases that found their mate before they go through their heat cycle. Let's just say that you are going to be...needy... for the next week," Logan blushes.

"You mean I'm going to be a nymphomaniac for the next week?!"

"Calm down, it's not that bad. I'll help you get through it," Logan assures me. "Besides, we can always get some of those pills." I shake my head.

"No, I'll ride it out." An overwhelming wave of desire washes over me.

"Mi cariño, your eyes are as dilated as mine. Are you okay?" I lick my lips hungrily.

"Sure. I'm going to go take a shower." I reply, unnerved. Maybe a cool shower will help. I walk into the bathroom, then strip. My pupils are so dilated that my eyes are almost black. My chest heaves with excitement. I shake my head and step into the cool water. It shocks me, but doesn't manage to drive the feeling away. If anything, it intensifies. I hear the door open, and Logan walks in. Within seconds, he is stripped and has stepped into the shower.

"Thought you might need a companion," Logan whispers against my ear. I shudder at the feeling. I hear whimpering, and realize with a start that it's me. Logan pulls me to him, and I accept him gratefully. At last, the needy feeling starts to ebb, and I shut off the water. Logan and I both dry off, then collapse on the bed.

"Will it always be that intense, 24/7?"

"No. It will come and go in waves. Most times, it will crest when your mate is around. Other times, you have to suffer through it. It's the way nature works. I'll try to be around whenever you need me, okay?"

"Okay," I reply, cuddling up next to him. I could get used to this.

**Remember, two reviews and a poll answer for the next update! :)**


	7. Meeting the Packs

**At this rate, this story is going be done by the time the year is over! :) Thanks to my loyal reviewer Logie'sBabe. Your reviews make my day! Okay, two reviews and two more poll votes for the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: If you really don't know by now, you haven't been paying attention. **

Chapter Seven

Lillian's P. o. V:

Logan is gone again when I wake up. Apparently there has been trouble in the other packs. All have been having rebellious wolves, and several reported spotting a man matching Blaine's description on their grounds. Fights have been breaking out all over, and all of the packs have been under a lot of stress. Logan and Xavier are in charge of trying to sort through the trouble. I suppose that's what comes from being the most influential Alpha in the area.

"I'm planning on some more exploring today," I tell Logan.

"Okay, mi cariño. Just be careful. If anyone bothers you, let me know. I love you."

"I will. Love you, wolf man." I venture out to the clearing again. I can feel my desire starting to build again, but I don't want to bother Logan. Maybe hunting will keep my mind off of it. I quickly phase after making sure that nobody is in the clearing. There is movement along the edge of the clearing. A deer! I creep forward with a sense of deja vu. Right when I am about to pounce, something scares it, and it takes of running. I look around, trying to pinpoint the threat. My eyes settle on a large man that I've never seen before. I quickly send a message to Logan. "Do you know who this is?" I ask, sending him a mental picture.

"He's one of our pack. Don't be alarmed. He's big, but really, he's a softie." I phase into human form and go to greet the man. When he sees me, he extends his hand.

"I'm John. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the Mating Ceremony. I was feeling a bit under the weather. Thankfully, I feel fine now, and have decided to hunt for a little bit." I shake his hand warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm glad you feel better," I smile. I see John's chest move quickly as he inhales. His eyes are becoming dilated. I look to his neck, seeing if he has a Mating scar. He doesn't. "I think it's best if I leave," I say, retreating slowly.

"No!" John growls, lunging towards me. I phase quicker than I knew was possible and take off in the opposite direction.

"Logan! John is chasing me! I don't know what's going on!" I exclaim. I feel Logan's presence in my mind, and I allow him to see through my eyes.

"Damn it!" Logan swears. "It's because you're in heat. Make your way to the Alpha house. I'll wait for you outside." I charge forward as fast as I can, racing towards the Alpha house. At last, I see it. Logan is waiting outside for me. I pause for a second, trying to catch my breath, when I am tackled from behind.

John has me pinned to the ground. I get up and try to run, but he uses his paws to grip my waist. I snarl and slash him with my teeth. Logan runs over in wolf form. Before I can say anything, Logan has launched himself at John. Both fall to the ground snarling. "Enough!" Xavier growls angrily. Both Logan and John freeze, then phase. Logan's eyes stay amber, and I can see the red rimming them. He is ticked off. "What happened?!" Xavier demands.

"John tried to mount my mate!" Logan snarls.

"Is this true?" Xavier asks John, his voice deadly. John hangs his head.

"It is, Alpha. I don't know what came over me."

"Do you forgive this male for his transgression?" Xavier asks me.

"I do. I should have never left the house while I was in heat. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

"It's not your fault. You should not be chained to the house because of something you can't control. Just try to be more careful in the future. Stay with Logan, even if he is with me. That way, there are no more mistakes," he says, glaring at John. John visibly shrinks back.

"I'm sorry Alpha."

"Apologize to Lillian, not me," Xavier commands. John does so. "You may leave." John leaves quickly.

"If you don't want me to know what is happening between other packs, that's fine. I'll wait outside the room," I tell Xavier and Logan.

"It's better for you to know, especially since you are supposed to be the salvation of the packs," Logan tells me. I glare at him.

"What happened to not mentioning it?" I ask Logan mentally.

"Sorry mi cariño. It slipped out," Logan replies. I sigh.

"What's this about salvation?" Catalina asks, entering the room. "Does it have to do with the prophecy?"

"I have reason to believe that Lillian is the wolf from the prophecy," Logan explains.

"Why?" Logan nods at me. I quickly phase, allowing my unusual coloring to show. Catalina promptly faints.

I react faster than everyone else. Before Catalina can hit the floor, I shoot forward and catch her. Immediately, she awakens. "What happened?" she asks, bewildered.

"You fainted."

"Why?"

"I phased in front of you." Realization dawns on her face.

"You're the wolf of the prophecy. It shocked me, that's all."

"What exactly does the prophecy mean?"

"We aren't sure," Xavier speaks up. "All we know is that you are the only one that can stop the conflicts between packs. And believe me, there has been a lot of conflict lately. Some packs learned about what happened with Blaine and blame you. Some packs are threatening to attack us," Xavier says, running a hand through his hair. I feel bad for him.

"How can I help?" I wonder.

"I have no idea," Xavier frowns. "We need to have all of the packs united in times like this. Maybe you could visit the packs that are rebelling?" Logan growls.

"The packs that are rebelling don't like Lillian. I will not have her out in danger!" Logan snarls. His eyes are flashing between amber and brown. Xavier backs away.

"He needs you, Lillian. He can't see reason right now. His wolf has control of his mind. Try to calm him down," Catalina tells me. I walk over to Logan and touch his arm.

"Logan, I need you to calm down. I'll be fine. I love you, and I won't leave you," I whisper in his mind, gently caressing his arm. At last Logan's eyes change back to their beautiful brown.

"Thanks," Logan whispers. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's because your mate is in heat. Go home. I don't want you back until the week is over. Okay?" Xavier commands, a small smile tugging at his lips. Logan scoops me up and carries me out the door. We both phase and head back to our cabin. Logan leads me quickly into the bedroom. I can tell that he is just as needy as I am.

A half hour later, we both emerge from the bedroom, satiated for the moment. "What should we do tomorrow?" I ask Logan.

"I have an idea," Logan growls playfully, pulling me against him. I laugh. Maybe this week won't be so bad after all.

One week later:

Although my constant time with Logan was a gift, I am glad to be able to leave the house without having to constantly look behind me. I head up to the Alpha house with Logan. Xavier is waiting for us when we arrive. "Are you ready to tackle your first challenge?" he asks me. I nod, not trusting my voice. We all pile into a truck and head to a nearby pack's territory. The man that I assume is the Alpha meets us at the border. When he sees Xavier, he waves us in. We drive down a little path, and soon, we reach a large clearing that is packed with wolves. A stage of sorts is set up at the front. Xavier and Logan flank me on either side, escorting me to the stage. I head over to the microphone, then tap it to make sure that it is working. The mumbling immediately dies down until it is completely silent.

"Hello wolf pack! I know that there has been trouble and unease in your territory, mostly due to me. I do apologize for that, but Blaine is not my fault. He is, however, OUR concern! He is turning fellow wolves against their brethren. I fear that he will soon lead an attack against all packs, until all but his are wiped out. We cannot afford to be divided at a time like this. We must all agree to work together against Blaine and his pack, or we will all fall. A house divided against itself cannot stand. What do you say? Will you unite with us?" I hear people in the crowd shifting around.

"How do we know that you are the wolf from the prophecy?" a voice from the audience cries out. I phase before the echo dies. Now there is a huge uproar. I quickly phase back to my human form.

"Quiet!" I command, feeling the power of my words. Instantly, the crowd quiets. "I am the wolf from the prophecy. Do any of you believe me unworthy of holding that title?" I demand, daring a wolf to challenge me. Everyone remains silent, nobody willing to meet my eyes. A voice from the back of the crowd speaks up.

"I do not believe you are worthy. You are just a weak wolf. Any one of us would be more worthy than you. How can someone that can't defend themselves against another wolf protect us?" the voice demands. The crowd parts, and I see who is addressing me. It is a tall, brawny wolf. Fear briefly coils in my stomach before anger replaces it. How dare this wolf challenge my authority! Before I realize what I am doing, I have phased and have launched myself across the clearing. The man phases into a large, silvery wolf. He is a lot larger than me, but he is slower as well.

"Mi cariño, please be careful. Do not hurt yourself," Logan whispers in my mind.

"Whatever happens, don't interfere. I need to prove that I am worthy." I command, then block off the connection. We slowly circle each other. I lunge to the left, then quickly switch to the right. The man is not expecting it, and I am able to rake my teeth down his side. Blood pours off of his coat like rain. I leap nimbly backwards, avoiding his counterattack. We continue circling, warily watching each other. I know that my trick won't work again, and I regret not making a more serious wound. The thought makes my stomach churn. I don't want to hurt this man. I am meant to heal, not harm. I phase into human form, praying that he doesn't attack me. He doesn't, and phases as well.

"Why did you not attack again?" the man asks, bewildered.

"I could not force myself to harm you. I am meant to heal, not harm. Please let me see your side," I gently request. He pulls up his shirt, and I mentally wince at the sight. My teeth inflicted quite a bit of damage. "To prove that I am indeed the wolf from the prophecy, I am going to show you what I can do." Gently, I place my hand over the damaged flesh. He winces slightly. "This may hurt," I tell him, concentrating on healing him. At last, fresh skin flows over the wound, and the bleeding stops. Someone hands me a wet rag. I wipe away the blood, to reveal fresh, pink skin underneath. The crowd gasps. I go to take a step forward, but fall to the ground as my knees buckle. My vision swims, and I almost pass out. I feel Logan's hands underneath me.

"What happened?! Are you okay?"

"Can you help me up? I'll be okay in a second. I think it's a side effect. Whenever I heal someone, I use my energy. The bigger the wound, the more energy I use. That was a fairly big wound, so this really doesn't surprise me," I explain. Logan helps me to my feet, and I reassure the crowd that I am okay. The pack Alpha comes over.

"We will fight with you," he informs me, bowing his head slightly. I grin.

"Thank you Alpha. We appreciate it." We all shake hands, and soon, Xavier, Logan, and I are all back in the safety of our car.

"I honestly thought that he would attack you when you phased back to human," Logan says.

"I'm glad he didn't!" I exclaim thankfully.

"All things considered, that went fairly well," Xavier laughs. "You are quite the motivational speaker," he praises me. I blush.

"I was just telling it like it is," I snort, embarrassed to be praised by the Alpha.

"It was very motivational. I'm not surprised that they agreed so readily."

"Thanks. Where are we headed now?" I wonder.

"We are headed to another pack that's been having trouble. Just use that same speech, and you'll be fine. A demonstration would be good. Maybe phase and heal someone?"

"Sounds good." We arrive at another pack's territory. Once again, we get a similar greeting. The wolves are gathered in another clearing. This time, there is no stage. I make my way to the front of the crowd, then make sure that I have everyone's attention. I phase, allowing everyone to see my unusual coloring. When I phase back, the audience is already murmuring amongst themselves. "Does anyone in the crowd have a wound that needs healing?" I ask. Only one person raises their hand. It is an older woman.

"My name is Maria. I slashed my leg open on my shower door. It is not healing, and I think it's because I'm older. Can you help me?" I motion for her to come forward. She hobbles through the crowd, limping slightly. I place a hand on her leg and let my power flow through her frail body. At last, she lets go. Logan supports me this time before I can fall.

"Did you have any other injuries than that?" I ask her, my voice strained.

"I have bumps and bruises all over. None of them are healing though," she says, sounding forlorn. She pushes up her sleeve to show me, then gasps when she sees unblemished skin. "You healed all of my injuries," she breathes. I nod, feeling a little queasy. She steps back into the crowd after thanking me profusely. The Alpha walks over and extends his hand to Xavier.

"We will join you when there is need." He turns to me. "Thank you for healing Maria. She is one of our oldest wolves, and she is well loved." He shakes my hand, then walks away. Once again, we all head to the car.

"I think that's enough for today," Logan tells me. "You really don't look good." I try to respond, but clamp my mouth shut as bile rises in my throat. My head starts swimming, and my vision goes dark.

**Remember, two reviews and two poll votes for the next chapter! :) **


	8. What Now?

**My heart and prayers go out to all those affected by the Connecticut shooting. It was a tragedy, and will not be soogo forgotten. My story, Unexpected, is dedicated to the victims of the shooting. **

** Thanks to my loyal reviewer Logie'sBabe! Each review makes my day that much better! Anyways, three reviews for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I was making money on this, I would be incredibly happy. **

Chapter Eight

Lillian's P. o. V:

I wake up in a hospital bed. The scratchy sheet irritate my skin. "How do you feel, mi cariño?" Logan asks me.

"Better. What happened?"

"You got really pale and passed out. Any idea why?"

"I think it may have been a side effect of the healing. She did say that she had a lot of unhealed wounds."

"That wouldn't have take that much out of you. Can you heal genetic diseases?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I got a call from the Alpha of that pack, and he had some interesting news. Apparently Maria's Alzheimer's is gone." I sink back into the pillows.

"So that's what used up my energy," I whisper. "Cool! I can cure genetic diseases now!" I grin. Logan laughs.

"I thought you might be happy," he smiles.

"Can I leave? I feel fine, and this bed is really uncomfortable," I complain.

"Yeah, the nurse said you could leave as soon as you felt up to it." I carefully get out of bed and walk out to the car. Logan follows me.

"That bad, huh?" he laughs. I nod.

"Where are we headed? I'm thinking we should continue to visit packs."

"Actually, I was going to go pick up Xavier and do that," Logan says. We stop by the Alpha house, pick up Xavier, and continue on our way. Xavier quickly navigates the truck over the rugged landscape. After about an hour, we make it to our destination. We all exit the car and head to the front of the gathered wolves. I make my speech, then ask for someone with a genetic disease to come forward. A young girl comes up.

"I was diagnosed with diabetes. Can you cure me?" she asks.

"I will try. Can you please take your blood sugar?" She pulls out her kit and quickly checks her sugar. It is 212. I place my hand on her forehead and allow my power to flow into her. Her eyes snap open when I pull my hand away. "Can you test your sugar again?" I ask. She does so.

"I can't believe it! It a perfect 100 now! Thank you so much!" she squeals, running back into the crowd. Logan comes over and supports me.

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, actually. My knees are a bit weak, and I'm lightheaded, but other than that, I feel fine. Maybe I just have to work up to it?"

"Maybe. Still, you should probably eat and drink something to get your energy back up." I agree as the Alpha walks over. He goes to Xavier and whispers something in his ear. Xavier walks over to me.

"Lillian, the wolves are requesting that you phase," he informs me.

"What I did wasn't enough?" I ask angrily.

"They believe that it is temporary, and that you are just a nurse. Please go phase for them." I sigh, but do what I am told. When I am in front of the wolves again, I phase. Another wolf steps forward from the crowd. His coat is almost pitch black, and I can tell that he doesn't mean to congratulate me. I snarl at him, trying to warn him off, but it's a bluff. I feel sick and weak. The healing took more out of me than I thought. The black wolf backs down a little bit, but immediately recovers. I lunge at him. He isn't expecting it at all. Quickly, I grab his throat and flip him over. Within seconds, a human is lying underneath me.

"Blaine wasn't lying," he murmurs to himself. In shock, I move enough to let him get away. He turns and runs away from the pack. I sit back on my haunches, surprised.

"What's the matter, mi cariño?" Logan whispers in my head.

"He knew Blaine. Logan, I'm scared," I whimper. I phase back into human form before the assembled wolves can smell my fear. The wolves applaud, and our little group heads to the car. The Alpha meets us.

"I'm sorry about that incident. I didn't know what would happen," he apologizes. "That incident has made it clear that we need your help now more than ever. We will fight with you!" the Alpha exclaims, grasping Xavier's hand. Logan and I head to the car while Xavier talks to the other Alpha.

"You did great out there, going all Alpha badass!" Logan chuckles. I laugh weakly.

"Do you have some food?" I ask. "I'm starving and I need some energy. I should probably only heal one genetic disease a day."

"Probably," Logan agrees. Xavier gets into the car.

"That went well. You are definitely meant to be an Alpha female."

"Thanks," I blush. Logan hands me a protein bar and some water.

"Eat this and drink slowly. You need to get your energy back up before we go visit the next pack." I do as he commands. Soon, my strength is back up, and we arrive at our next destination.

"Be careful here. The wolves are pretty worked up, and a lot of them are prone to starting fights. Blaine might have already got to them, and one of them may challenge you. Be careful, but fight to win. Don't show any mercy. To this pack, mercy is weakness. Got it?" Xavier asks me.

"Got it." We all head to the building where the wolves are gathered. Sure enough, the sounds of fighting emanate from the door. Logan and Xavier phase and flank me. I enter the building and clear my throat. "Everyone calm down! I have something important to say!" I command, allowing my Alpha side to show. Instantly, the room quiets.

"I don't react well to commands," a voice snarls from the back. The crowd clears, and I see a large man. He is 6' 2" of solid muscle, and he's looking for a fight. If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get! I phase immediately. He backs down when he sees my coloring, but I can see his eyes flashing amber. The crowd quiets, and I stare him down. He finally drops his gaze. I phase back, then explain my reason for coming. I refuse to do a demonstration for fear of being attacked while I am weak. The man that challenged me earlier walks over.

"I refuse to side with a weak pack. Unless she can prove that she is strong, you will have made an enemy out of this pack," the man growls. My heart sinks when I realize that he is the Alpha of this pack.

"Is that a challenge?" I growl.

"Why, yes, it is," the Alpha growls right back. I immediately phase, snarling the whole while. The man phases as well. As I suspected, he is another black wolf. We start circling, waiting for the first move. He feints, but I don't fall for it. I act like I'm going to feint, but actually follow through with it. He isn't suspecting my maneuver, and I manage to rake my teeth down his side. He yips in pain, but recovers quickly. We continue our circling dance, waiting for the other to strike. He tries to copy my trick, but I am ready for him. When he tries to grab my side, I whirl off to the left and grab his back leg. I clench my teeth together and hear a satisfying snap. He howls in agony, and I use his distraction to my advantage. I grab the other leg and snap it as well. He is immobile, and I wait to see what he does. He phases back to human form. "You have proven yourself worthy. We will help you when the time comes," he says. I can tell that he is lying. I growl. "Okay, I lied. You people aren't worth joining. You are all weak! We would never follow you!" he exclaims. I quickly grab his neck and shake my head swiftly back and forth until his body is limp. The rest of the pack watches in shock. I phase quickly back into human form.

"He is not dead, only paralyzed. Let this be a lesson to those of you who would cross us," I snarl, my eyes flashing blue. The wolves all bow their heads.

"As you say, so shall it be done, Alpha," they all say together. I look at Logan.

"What was that all about? I'm not Alpha," I say mentally.

"Your words carried the power of an Alpha. They are trying to show respect. More than likely, he was ruling this pack as a tyrant. They were all scared to anger him, so they lashed out at others. It all makes sense now," Logan explains. I nod.

"He will more than likely be killed," Xavier informs us. Sure enough, the pack is slowly gathering around the former Alpha. His body disappears under the pack.

"Looks like I was right," Logan says. I nod and turn away from the gruesome sight, my stomach churning. "Are you okay?" Logan asks me. "You look sick."

"I don't feel good," I gasp, rushing out of the building. I barely make it outside before my stomach is emptied of its contents. My knees go weak, and I feel shaky. Logan comes out and helps me stand.

"Feel better?" he asks me. I nod.

"Slightly. I think I may have a stomach bug. I haven't felt good all week," I sigh.

"We'll visit the pack doctor when we get back. I don't want you visiting these packs unless you are 100 percent healthy," Xavier tells me.

"Okay. I should get over it fairly quickly." A man walks up to us.

"I have been appointed the new Alpha. I wanted to apologize for our behavior earlier. We were all stressed out under that tyrant's rule. Good riddance!" he exclaims, spitting on the ground. "We will fight with you, not against you. I'm sorry that you had to resort to fighting." He turns to me. "That was some amazing technique you showed. How old are you?"

"I am a little bit over 18," I reply. The Alpha's mouth drops open.

"Eighteen?! And you fight like that?! I'm amazed! Who is your teacher?"

"I have had very little training. I just go by instinct," I answer honestly.

"Wow. Just wow." I blush.

"It's not that spectacular."

"You're just being modest," Logan tells me. I thank him and the Alpha. We all shake hands, then head home for the night.

"That was truly amazing fighting," Xavier says.

"Thanks. I just let my wolf have control of my body. Nothing to it," I reply.

"When we get back, I want you to go visit the doctor. Have them draw blood and make sure that everything is okay. If you need rest, just let me know," Xavier commands.

"Sounds good. I'm exhausted now," I yawn. I cuddle against Logan's chest and fall asleep.

Logan shakes my arm to wake me up. "We are home," he whispers. I rub my eyes and sit up. We are parked in front of the doctor's office.

"I'll go in and get the blood drawn. Go ahead and go home. I'll come home when I'm done," I laugh. "Lord knows I could use the exercise. I'm becoming quite chubby," I laugh.

"There's more of you to love now. Besides, all of the weight will drop off when we can get back to running and hunting every day," Logan assures me. I get out of the car.

"You're so sweet," I say, kissing him. He kisses me back.

"As are you, mi cariño. As are you." I turn around and walk to the doors. There is nobody inside, so I am told to enter the drawing room immediately. A doctor comes in.

"Hello Lillian. I am Dr. Brown. What seems to be the problem?"

"I've felt sick all week. Xavier wants me to get some blood drawn to make sure that it isn't serious."

"Sounds good," Dr. Brown says, prepping the needle. I flinch as the needle punctures my skin. Crimson blood flows into the needle. At last, the needle is pulled out, and I am sent home. "Your results will come tomorrow. I'll call you and let you know what I find out."

"Thank you much," I smile, exiting the clinic. I phase and run home. By the time I get there, I am exhausted. Logan is waiting in the bedroom, watching TV. I crawl into bed next to him.

"What did the doctor say?"

"The results will be in tomorrow. She said she would call," I yawn. "Today took a lot out of me. I'm ready to head to bed." Logan shuts off the TV and curls up next to me.

"Goodnight mi cariño."

"Goodnight wolf man." I fall asleep as soon as the words leave my lips.

When I wake up in the morning, I see a note on Logan's pillow. He wants me to rest while he and Xavier figure out where we should visit next. As soon as I finish reading the note, the phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Lillian, it's Dr. Brown from the clinic. Your test results are in. There's no infection in your system."

"I sense a but coming..." I trail off.

"But you will be having a baby in about two months!" Dr. Brown squeals. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," I reply numbly, before hanging up the phone. What am I going to do?

**Remember, three reviews for the next chapter! :)**


	9. The Campaign Against Blaine Begins

**Wow guys! That was fast! Thank you again to my loyal reviewer, changed her name from Logie'sBabe tot LoveSparks. Thank you to all of the guests that reviewed as well. Three reviews for the next chapter! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own him. **

Chapter Nine

Lillian's P. o. V:

I feel the panic washing through my system. I can't be pregnant right now! Logan and Xavier need me to help them with the packs. I sense Logan pushing into my mind. "Mi cariño, are you okay? What are you worried about?"

"Oh nothing. I almost fell down the stairs, but I didn't. I'm fine. What are you and Xavier up to?"

"We are trying to figure out what other packs are nearby. We just finished, and we realized that there are only three more packs in the United States. These packs are known for being wild, so we will have to be careful and convincing. I want you at full strength in case you are challenged, which will more than likely happen. I'll be home soon, okay? I love you."

"I love you too," I say, before closing off the connection. I straighten up the house and do the laundry. When that is finished, I decide to take a long, relaxing bath. Once the tub is full, I strip and climb in. The warm water relaxes me, and my eyes drift close. Within minutes, I am asleep.

My mind takes me to a large, open field. Behind me stand all of the packs we talked to, as well as a few other wolves. At the other end of the clearing, a group of black wolves are waiting. I flick my ears forward, and the group behind me charges forward, howling a battle cry. The field becomes a roiling mass of fur and blood. When everything clears, I see a wolf with a beautiful golden pelt lying on the ground. I go over and nudge the limp animal, but they don't move. I am overcome by a crushing sadness. I lay down next to them and let out a mournful howl, oblivious to the battle around me. My dream is cut short by Logan entering the bathroom.

"Lillian, are you okay? How long have you been in there?" My eyes fly open.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." I glance at the clock. "I've only been in here for about a half hour."

"Why we're you thrashing around like that?"

"Bad dream. At least dreams aren't real."

"Well, as long as you're sure you're okay. What did Dr. Brown say?"

"She said that I didn't have any infection." Logan nods.

"You were probably just tired," he reasons.

"Probably," I agree.

"I'll go get dinner started while you finish with your bath," Logan says, gently pressing a kiss to my forehead. Once he is gone, I grab a towel and get out of the tub. When I turn sideways, I can see a little bump between my hips, nothing too pronounced. I grab the clothes I laid out and get dressed. By the time I make my way downstairs, Logan already has dinner cooked. "How does steak sound?"

"It sounds amazing!" I reply, stomach growling. Logan serves me a steak, which I hungrily wolf down.

"That. Was. Amazing!"

"You were hungry!" Logan laughs. I smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were eating for two," Logan laughs.

"But you know better," I chuckle uncomfortably. Logan gives me a strange look, but drops it. "What will you be doing tomorrow?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I'll probably be with my dad, planning the final route to the rest of the packs. I want you to stay home and get your rest, okay? You are going to need all the strength you can get!"

"Sounds good." Logan finishes his steak, and I do the dishes. Logan heads up to the bedroom. When I am finished in the kitchen, I head to the bedroom as well. Logan is passed out on the bed, snoring. I never thought that he would be tired as well. Carefully, I crawl into bed, trying not to wake him. When I am situated, Logan is still asleep, and I relax. Within seconds, I am asleep as well.

I know before I open my eyes that Logan has already left. I fire up the computer, determined to find out as much as I can on werewolf pregnancy. What I find surprises me. Apparently, most werewolves have one or two babies, but they only have a gestational period of 63 days. Go figure. I only have two months to get used to the idea of being a mother. The guest bedroom can be transformed into a nursery, but I can't decorate it without tipping Logan off. After some thinking, a plan forms in my mind. I head to the hospital to see Dr. Brown.

"Hey Lillian. What can I do for you?" Dr. Brown asks cheerfully.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what I was having," I explain.

"Sure, just come this way," she replies, motioning in the direction of an examination room. She has me lay down on the table and pull up my shirt so that my belly is exposed. She preps the ultrasound machine and my stomach before placing the tool on my belly. After moving it around for a little bit, she answers my earlier question. "You are having a girl! Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Please don't tell Logan or anyone else. I want to surprise him," I implore. She smiles at me.

"Can do." I thank her again and leave after wiping the gel off of my belly. I head to a nearby hardware store and buy paint and wallpaper, after giving the clerk directions on not telling Logan what I bought. I hurry home with my purchases, determined to get started before Logan gets home.

I move all of the furniture into the basement for storage. After I lay down tarps to prevent paint spills, I get started. The walls are transformed into a soft peach color, and I stick glow in the dark stars to the ceiling. I bought a baby animals farm scene wallpaper to border where the wall meets the ceiling. When I am satisfied with my efforts, I clean up and lock the door behind me. Logan comes home shortly after. "How was your day? Why do I smell paint?"

"Pretty good. I'm decorating. It's a surprise. Please don't peek!" I beg.

"Okay, okay, I won't," Logan promises. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I wonder.

"I'm going to help my dad again. This should be the last day before we leave. You can stay here and pack, if you want to."

"Sounds good," I smile. "How long will we be gone?"

"Pack for probably about two weeks to be on the safe side."

"Okay. What do you want to do for dinner?"

"We have leftover steak. Does that sound okay? I'm bushed."

"It sounds fine." We both eat dinner and get everything cleaned up. Logan showers, then crawls into bed. I shower as well, scrubbing hard to get the paint off of my skin. By the time I am finished, my skin is raw and red, but the paint is gone. I dry off and get ready for bed. I am asleep before my head hits the pillow.

In the morning, I quickly pack two weeks worth of clothes for both Logan and I, as well as the other necessities. When I am finished, I head to a baby store in town. There, I purchase a crib, dresser, changing station, baby monitors, baby clothes, toys, and other basic items. I also buy a car seat and a baby stroller. When I am satisfied that I have everything, I check out. Once I arrive home, I quickly unpack everything and begin building and organizing. I have just folded and put away the last outfit when I hear the front door open. I fly out of the room after locking it behind me. Logan is busy in the kitchen when I go downstairs. From the smell of it, he is making omelets. Sure enough, when I enter the kitchen, I see the egg cartons. "Is everything packed?" Logan asks me as he flips the eggs.

"Yep. Everything worked out for the next two weeks?"

"Mmhmm!" Logan grabs plates and divides the egg in half. We both eat in a companionable silence. When we are finished, we wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen and dining room.

"How about a movie before we go to sleep?" I ask Logan.

"Sounds good. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. Maybe a comedy."

"Twenty-One Jump Street sound okay?"

"Sounds great," I smile. I grab the movie and insert it into the DVD player. We both cuddle up on the bed. Logan drifts off to sleep before the movie even starts. I don't make it much longer.

The harsh sound of the alarm wakes me up. I glance over at the clock, only to see that it is 8:00 in the morning. Logan is already out of bed and getting dressed. "Wakey wakey, lazybones," Logan chuckles. I groan and roll out of bed. Soon, I am dressed as well. We both grab a quick breakfast, then head to the car. "We are going to pick up Xavier at the Alpha house," Logan tells me. I nod, then close my eyes. I've been so tired lately. Maybe it's part of being pregnant. I drift into a peaceful sleep.

Logan shakes my arm gently to wake me up. "We are here," he tells me. I glance at the dashboard clock. It is five in the afternoon.

"Where are we?" I ask groggily.

"We are in Arkansas. There are a few packs here." I yawn and get out

of the car. A quick stretch leaves me feeling much more awake. I wait for Logan and Xavier to exit the car before heading to the building. As we approach, I can hear the angry shouts coming from inside. Just as we are about to enter, I glance to the front of the group. To my horror, Blaine is standing at the front. We are too late.

**Thoughts? Three reviews for the next update! :)**


	10. Challenges

**Thank you so much to my loyal reviewer LoveSparks and paumichyy, as well as all of the guests that reviewed. Your reviews brighten my day every time I get an alert in my email! Anyways, three more reviews for the next update! :D**

**Disclaimer: Same as the last time... And the time before that, and the time before that...**

Chapter Ten

Lillian's P. o. V:

"Go back!" I hiss quietly. Logan and Xavier shoot me a questioning look. "Blaine is in there. We have to get to the other pack before he does!" I explain. Logan and Xavier turn around and head back towards the car. I follow them. As soon as we reach the car, Xavier pulls out his cell phone and starts dialing numbers. I shoot Logan a questioning look.

"He is calling all of the packs that we talked to. The time to fight Blaine is coming. We are going to need all of the help that we can get if we are to beat him," Logan explains. I nod.

"Where are we heading?" I ask.

"We are going to the other two packs. Hopefully Blaine hasn't gotten to them yet."

"Agreed." Xavier continues to talk on the phone while Logan drives. At last, Xavier hangs up.

"I gave the pack Alpha directions on how to get here. He will tell the other Alphas what I told him. He said that he can get here in a few hours. How far away from the other packs are we?" he asks Logan.

"We are probably about twelve hours away from the next pack. I'm thinking we should call it a night pretty soon here. It's starting to get dark," Logan answers.

"What if we drive in shifts? While one person drives, the other two sleep. When the person driving gets tired, they switch off."

"Actually, that's a pretty good idea. If we can beat Blaine to them, we will have the upper hand," Logan says, thinking it over.

"Agreed."

"Who wants to drive first?" I wonder. "I can drive, but I'll need a map or something."

"You are to sleep whenever you can. Logan and I will drive. You need all of the rest you can get, especially since you will probably be challenged," Xavier replies. Logan nods.

"I'll keep driving until I'm tired, then I'll change off with Xavier. He can wake me up when he's tired. If we let ourselves see through our wolf's eyes, we will have no problem driving in the dark."

"Sounds good," Xavier and I agree. Logan faces the road and continues to drive. I get comfortable and close my eyes, allowing sleep to wash over me.

I wake up when I hear the car door open. Logan shakes Xavier awake gently. "I can't go any farther. I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open," I hear Logan murmur to Xavier. Xavier nods and stretches. I glance at the clock. It is about 4:00 in the morning. We have been driving for almost 8 hours. Xavier climbs into the driver's seat, and Logan crawls into the backseat with me. "Thought you could use some company," he whispers. I nod and snuggle against him as Xavier drives. Soon, both of us fall asleep again.

Logan wakes up at about 7:30 in the morning. He tries to prop my head up without waking me, but I open my eyes anyway. "Hey wolf man. Get enough sleep?" I ask.

"Not quite, but it'll have to do. How about you?"

"I got plenty of sleep, believe me! I feel so useless. Both of you are driving, and I'm just snoozing in the backseat."

"You needed the rest. You have a lot of work coming your way today. We will try to hit up both of the packs today."

"All right. Speaking of the packs, aren't we about a half hour away from the nearest one?"

"Yeah. They probably won't be expecting us to come, so we have to be careful," Logan says. I nod.

"How are we going to get all of the wolves assembled?"

"I'm sure that there will be wolves on the perimeter. They'll inform the pack that we are coming," Xavier explains. We continue driving, and at last, we stop. "We are going to wait here until the patrol clears us. We don't need any unnecessary drama." Sure enough, I see a wolf come into view. He phases and walks over to the car. Xavier rolls down the window.

"What can I do for you?" the man asks.

"I am Xavier Henderson. We come here to ask for your assistance. Can you gather the pack for us?" I saw the man visibly relax when Xavier explained who he was.

"Sure. I'm Shaun, by the way."

"Hello. This is Logan and Lillian Henderson in the backseat," Xavier introduces us. Shaun nods cordially in our direction.

"Come on through. I'll tell the wolves to assemble," Shaun says. Xavier drives the direction that Shaun indicated. Soon, we reach a large building marked auditorium.

"Fancy," I smile. Logan laughs.

"At least you don't have to worry about being heard or seen," Logan smirks.

"Good point. I head up to the stage and carefully make my way up the steps. The building is rather large, and I worry that I won't be able to make myself heard. Logan hears my internal monologue.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there's microphones around here somewhere. Besides, you've always done well. Just relax and let the routine wash over you," Logan comforts me. I take a couple of deep breaths.

"Okay. I'm good," I sigh. Xavier speaks up.

"You probably shouldn't heal anyone. If anybody challenges you, you can't afford to be weakened. This is a pack of strong wolves that are known for fighting. Your usual tricks won't work on them. You have to be able to overpower them. Do you understand?" Xavier asks.

"Yes," I swallow. Nerves overcome me, and I realize that my hands are shaking.

"You'll be fine, mi cariño," Logan says, tenderly kissing my forehead. I nod my thanks for his support. A few minutes later, the wolves start trickling in. At last, everyone is seated. I phase and sit down, allowing them to take in my unusual appearance. There is a little bit of a disturbance, but other than that, the pack takes it well. I phase back into human form and give them my usual speech. A man that I assume is the Alpha comes forward.

"Blaine has already been by here. He tried to convince us to fight with him, but we didn't agree with his motives. A few of our wolves left to fight with him, but a majority of us refused. We will fight with you!" the Alpha concludes. I thank him profusely, then leave.

"Blaine's visit actually helped us!" I whisper to Logan as we leave.

"I know! At least you didn't have to fight anyone," Logan answers. I nod, thankful for the fact.

"How far away is the next pack?" Xavier asks Logan.

"Probably about two hours away. Hopefully it goes as well there as it did here!"

"Hopefully. But then again, when does anything to the way we want it to?"

"Touché." We all reach the car and climb in. Logan drives while Xavier takes a nap. I look out the window, watching the landscape go by. I lean my head against the window and relax.

"You okay, mi cariño?" Logan whispers in my head.

"Yeah. I can't wait until this whole fiasco is over. Then we can go home," I sigh.

"Haha, I'm eager to see the redecorating you did. That's been bugging me ever since I found out about it," Logan chuckles.

"I think you're going to like it," I smile.

"I'm sure I will. Go ahead and relax. We will be there soon," Logan replies.

"All right," I grumble. "I'm sick of being so helpless!" Logan just laughs. I close off the connection, then settle back again. I can't wait until I can go home. If this trip takes as long as Logan said it would, I'll only have another month before I have a baby to look after. With that thought, I drift to sleep yet again.

Logan shakes my shoulder gently to wake me up. "Mi cariño, we are here. Ready to do your thing?"

"You bet I'm ready!"

"That's the spirit!" Logan helps me out of the car. This pack is gathered in a field. I can see that several of the members are having trouble controlling their wolves. Their eyes are flashing amber, and the sound of growling fills the clearing.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask hesitantly. "They seem pretty riled up."

"Blaine has probably already been here. This pack is the most aggressive in the United States, so I'm not surprised. We'll protect you. No wolf will harm you," Xavier promises.

"Thanks," I gulp. Logan and Xavier phase and flank me. I walk confidently to the front of the pack. "Silence!" I command. The noise ceases at once. "Has a black wolf already been here?" I demand. There is some shuffling among the assembled wolves. "I'll take that as a yes. What did he want?" The clearing is silent. At last, somebody speaks up.

"He wanted to get rid of presumptuous wolves like you!" a feminine voice growls from the back. I recognize the voice, but I can't place from where. The pack clears around her, and the woman is revealed. My mind flashes back to the hunting field and my first real fight. Madison! I snarl at her.

"I thought you were cast out of all packs!" I growl angrily.

"I was, but since when do I have to listen?! I am my own wolf, and I will not be ordered around by an insignificant pup!" There is a shocked silence, before I hear whispers of agreement. My heart sinks. I can tell that I will have to fight.

"You will listen! All of you! Since when do we turn on our brothers and sisters?! Since when do we throw the old customs to the wind?! This is not the werewolf way! Blaine will destroy all of us! Is that what you want?!" I demand. Several wolves glare at me, but I ignore them. I can see a majority of the wolves shaking their heads. "Rise up and fight against this destructive force, or this life as we know it will be changed forever!" I exclaim. The assembled crowd starts cheering. I see the wolves that were glaring at me earlier are at the back of the pack in a circle. When the cheering subsides, Madison steps forward.

"We challenge you to a fight to the death!" she says, indicating her small group of wolves. I nod uneasily.

"If that's what it takes for you to fight with us, so be it! I only fight one wolf at a time though."

"Fine," Madison snarls. The crowd parts into a ring. I phase and lope into it, waiting for one of the wolves to do the same. If I manage to beat all four of them, it will be a miracle.

"I love you wolf man. If I don't make it, I'm sorry, and I hope it wasn't for nothing. Do not attack them unless they attack you. You cannot interfere!" I command severely.

"Mi cariño, you will survive. Think positively. You have to survive! I can't live without you!" he whimpers.

"I'll do my best," I promise, blowing him a kiss. Madison steps into the circle first. She phases, and we both begin circling. She lunges forward, confident that she will catch me by surprise. I nimbly sidestep her attack, then whirl around and rake my teeth along her side. She snarls in pain, and we begin our circling again. I feint forward, and she sidesteps. When she is off balance I lunge forward like I am going to slash her again. She braces herself, but at the last second, I change tactics and push all of my weight into her side. She topples to the ground, and I waste no time. I grab her throat and whip my head around, until I hear a snap. Madison's body goes limp, and I set her down. She isn't breathing. I lay my ear against her side. There is no heartbeat. I tilt my head towards the sky and let out a victory howl, tinged with triumph and sadness. I didn't want to kill anyone, but I had no choice. My stomach churns, and I phase back to human form.

"Great job, mi cariño," Logan whispers in my mind.

"Don't celebrate just yet. I've still got three more," I sigh. A large man steps into the ring. We both phase, but this time, we don't circle. He stands still, waiting for me to make the first move. I mimic him, and am rewarded with a red rim around his amber colored iris. I know from experience that when someone is mad, they tend to be a bit more reckless, and they don't consider the consequences of their actions. Logan's voice enters my mind.

"Don't goad him! It'll only make him fight harder!" I shut him out. I have a plan, and I can't afford any distractions. At last, the man moves. He lunges at me, trying to impersonate my trick, but I see him coming and realize what he is doing. I jump just as he is about to hit me and land in the middle of his back. There is a snap, and his legs go slack underneath him. He is paralyzed. I growl and quickly snap his neck, effectively killing him. I feel sick with guilt, but I have to fight two more wolves. "Are you okay?" Logan asks.

"Fine. Just a bit tired. Only two more," I sigh. "I don't want to fight any more. I hate killing them."

"I know, mi cariño," Logan says. "I know." Another wolf enters the ring. It is another male. His wolf is large and as black as midnight. I sigh and phase as well. He starts circling. I slowly creep inwards as we are circling. He doesn't notice until it is too late. I leap forward, bowling him over as I did with Madison. He goes down hard, and I feel the air rush out of him. He wheezes for breath, and I grip his throat. One shake later, and he is lying dead below me. Bile rises in my throat, and I force it down. Only one more, then I can go home. I don't bother phasing back into human form. I sit back on my haunches and wait for the last wolf to enter the circle. "Good luck," Logan says, before I shut off the connection. The final wolf walks into the circle. It is a female.

"You just killed my mate!" she hisses. I whimper internally, unwilling to show weakness. She phases, and our circling dance begins again. I feel my limbs grow heavy from exhaustion. All of the adrenaline has been worked out of my system. I fight to stay on my feet. She takes advantage of my weakness, and lunges forward, slashing my side and jumping back. I yip in agony. A stray thought crosses my mind.

"So that's what it feels like," I muse.

"Pay attention!" Logan commands. I shake my head and focus. Blood is running down my side, and it distracts me. She lunges in again, raking my other side with her claws. She want me to suffer. She doesn't want to kill me quickly. I whimper, but steel myself. She tries to do it again, but I sidestep her. She is expecting the move, and she flips me over onto my back. My belly and neck are exposed, and I fight desperately to right myself. She claws my belly, opening up four long gashes. Blood rushes out, and I begin to feel lightheaded. I thrash around weakly, but my strength is leaving my body with my blood. She steps back and waits for me to die.

Logan's P. o. V:

I watch as Lillian is torn apart by the other wolf's claws and teeth. Her pristine white fur is torn up and bloody. I see the light in her eyes dimming, and the other wolf spots an opening. She flips Lillian onto her back, so that her belly and neck are exposed. I watch as her claws tear at Lillian's belly. The wolf steps back, watching Lillian die. At last, Lillian lays completely still. The rise and fall of her chest ceases. The wolf lets out a victorious howl, but I can't hear it over my own anguished howl. Lillian can't be dead! She just can't be! I wait for her to get up, but she doesn't. I try to go attack the wolf, but Xavier holds me back. Before I know what is happening, I am dragged to the car. I hear another victory howl before everything goes dark.

**Please review! :D**


	11. Training Begins

**Wow, thanks guys! LoveSparks and paumichyy, you guy are the best! I'd also like to thank the guest that reviewed my story too. Because you are all so amazing, I'm updating again today! :D I'm going to do five reviews until the next one, otherwise your next update will be on Christmas Day. Sorry, but I want the story to last a little bit longer! :) This updating every day is an unexpected surprise! :) Anywho, love my reviewers! ;D **

**Disclaimer: It would be a Christmas miracle if I owned Logan...**

Chapter Eleven

Logan's P. o. V:

Irritating, rough sheets scrape my skin as I force my way into consciousness. When I finally manage to open my eyes, I see Xavier standing over me. "Are you okay, son?"

"No. Lillian is gone. Why would anything be okay?!" I sob, breaking down. Xavier awkwardly pats my back.

"I'm sorry, but she did what she was supposed to. That pack is on our side. We will beat Blaine. It's what she wanted," he says soothingly. I sink back into the pillows and cry. At last, exhausted, I stop. A voice speaks up from the side of the bed.

"Why the long face?" a familiar voice asks.

"I must be dreaming. Lillian died!" I yell angrily.

"I did not!" her voice exclaims indignantly. I turn and face the person. It appears to be Lillian, but I know that it can't be.

"Stop torturing me. My mate it dead!"

"I. Am. Not!" the apparition growls. I place a hand on her arm, convinced that I am dreaming. However, the being in front of me is quite real.

"Lillian?" I ask incredulously.

"It's about time!" she laughs.

"But-how-?"

"I didn't die, it that's what you mean."

"But I saw you stop breathing! You lost so much blood!" I stumble for words. Lillian patiently waits for me to finish.

"It appeared that way. Hold on, I'll explain in a second."

Lillian's P. o. V:

The look on Logan's face when he realizes that I'm alive is priceless. "But-how?"

"I didn't die, if that's what you mean."

"But I saw you stop breathing! You lost so much blood!"

"It appeared to be that way. Hold on, I'll explain in a second," I say, sitting down.

"Ready?" he asks impatiently.

"When I went down after she clawed my belly, I held my breath and laid completely still. When she turned away and started howling, I got to my feet and crept towards her. Her throat was in the perfect position, and when she started howling again, I grabbed her throat and snapped her neck. After that, I passed out. When I woke up, I was in a hospital," I conclude.

"So you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to take it easy for a few days while the injuries heal." Logan stands up and embraces me in a hug. I yip in pain when he squeezes my belly. Immediately, he jumps back.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" he asks, whimpering.

"It's fine. My belly is still a little tender from the clawing," I soothe him. He relaxes slightly, but I can see the pain in his eyes. I gently probe his mind.

"I hurt my mate. I'm supposed to protect her," his wolf howls. I reel back from the raw emotion.

"Shhh. You're fine. It was an accident. You didn't know," I reassure him. He looks at me, studying my face. At last he relaxes.

"Can I see how they are healing?" he asks. I gently pull up my shirt, exposing my clawed up belly and chewed up sides. "You really took a beating out there, didn't you?" he whispers, half to himself. "Turn. I want to see your sides. Those were some nasty injuries." I scoot closer and turn. He lets out a gasp.

"It's really not that bad. I don't even feel it anymore," I reassure him.

"It's not that. Are you...?" he trails off.

"Am I what?" I ask, smiling.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Took you long enough!" I laugh.

"When-?"

"In about a month. Do you want to know what we're having?" I wonder, smiling. Logan stares at me for a while, awestruck.

"Sure," he breathes.

"It's a girl," I grin. Logan laughs.

"I've always wanted a little girl to spoil!"

"Any idea on what we should name her?"

"Not really. Do you?"

"I was thinking Faelia. It means wolf, so I thought it was fitting."

"Faelia," Logan says, rolling the word around in his mouth. "Faelia. I like it," he decides. I grin.

"I thought you might. I didn't want you to look in the room I was decorating because I didn't want you to worry about me. I can take care of myself and Faelia. I will not be restricted in what I do!" I exclaim, already sensing the protective instinct surfacing in Logan. I refuse to be restricted when I can easily accomplish what I want. Logan bares his throat to me.

"As long as you don't get hurt, I don't care what you do."

"Thank you. Oh, by the way, the packs that we convinced to fight with us are staying in this hotel. No doubt Blaine will try to attack soon."

"Good idea. We need to be prepared. Perhaps we should start training?"

"It's not a bad idea. Relax, and I'll go ask Xavier what he thinks," I command. Logan sinks back into the pillows. I walk out of the from and go to find Xavier.

He is in the lobby, talking to all of the Alphas of our ally packs. I wait until he is finished talking, then make my presence known. "Do you think a training session or two would benefit us?" I ask.

"Actually, that's what we were just talking about. Would you be willing to train them? You have a natural penchant for fighting technique."

"I would love to train them!" I exclaim happily.

"Thank you," Xavier says, bowing his head to me. The other Alphas follow his example. I nod.

"I'm going to check on Logan. Boy, was he surprised when he saw me!" I grin. Xavier chuckles.

"I can imagine." I smile and head back to Logan's room. When I enter, I find him sound asleep. I silently sit down and wait by his bedside for him to wake up again.

When he finally wakes up, almost four hours have passed. "Sleepy much?" I grin. Logan growls playfully.

"You try learning that the mate that you thought was dead is actually alive, and pregnant no less!"

"Admit it, it was a good strategy."

"Alright, it was," Logan grudgingly admits. I laugh and nudge him.

"Xavier asked me to train the other packs," I say, gauging his reaction. He gives me a wary look.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"I feel fine. Once I'm completely healed, nobody will stop me!" I exclaim jokingly. Logan rolls his eyes.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, mi cariño. Cockiness can cause even the best warrior to fall." I sigh.

"I know. It was a joke." Logan nods.

"Uh huh. Suurre," he jokes. I smile. At last, things are back to normal.

Three days later, I am completely healed. I search the hotel, trying to find Xavier. Finally, I manage to find him. He turns as I enter the room. "Hey Lillian. How's the stomach and sides?"

"Pretty good. When did you want to start training?"

"Today would be good. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes. Do you want proof?" I ask.

"It'd be nice, yes," Xavier replies. I make sure that nobody else is in the room or hallway, then gently lift up my shirt. My stomach and sides are unmarred, with the exception of some slightly pink skin. Xavier nods, and I pull my shirt down. "I see that you are completely healed, but when did you plan on telling Logan that you were pregnant?" I mentally curse. Immediately, Logan invades my mind.

"What's the matter?"

"Xavier just found out that I was pregnant," I growl.

"How?!" Logan demands.

"He wanted to make sure that my wounds were completely healed, so I lifted up my shirt to show him..." I trail off. I feel anger coursing through my mind. Within seconds, Logan comes barreling into the room. His hands are shaking, and his eyes flash amber. I touch his arm gently.

"Calm down! It's okay. What's the matter?"

"Another male saw my mate half naked!" Logan growls angrily. I stare at him, shocked.

"Is that really what you're mad over?" I ask. He nods. Xavier shoots us a questioning look. I motion for him to give us a minute. He nods and goes to sit down.

"It's fine. I just showed him what I showed you when you found out I was pregnant. He saw less than he would have if I was wearing a bikini." At last, I feel Logan relax under my touch. His eyes turn back to their beautiful brown. Xavier comes forward.

"What was that about?!" he demands, making his position as Alpha known.

"You...saw my mate..." Logan trails off. Xavier's face lights up in understanding.

"I'm sorry Logan. I didn't mean any disrespect to your mate. I simply wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be injured during training today. Believe me, I've ripped open more than a few stitches in my day. It certainly does not feel pleasant!" Logan sighs.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. I don't know what's come over me lately," Logan frowns.

"Maybe you are feeling my raging hormones," I laugh. Logan rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what it is," he says sarcastically. Xavier laughs, glad that the confrontation is over.

"Where are we going to train? I bet the humans would notice if a bunch of wolves started fighting in the parking lot. Besides, we have to be racking up quite the hotel bill. We need to find a private place to fight and train," I muse. One of the Alphas comes forward.

"We could head to our pack's land. We have plenty of fields, and there is plenty of room for everyone. It's the least we could do, since you almost died on our land. I deeply regret that," he adds sorrowfully. I nod to show him that I accept his apology.

"It wasn't your fault. Those wolves wouldn't have listened to you anyways. We will take you up on your gracious offer though," I conclude. Xavier and Logan second me.

"I'll go gather the other packs," the Alpha says, excusing himself.

"We better get packed," Xavier suggests. Logan and I nod.

"Sounds good," Logan nods. We both head back to our room to pack. Within an hour, all of the packs are following the Alpha to his home. We arrive about two hours later. We all settle in, then head out to the field where we agreed to meet. I head to the front with a strange sense of deja vu.

"Okay everyone. I'm going to show you some not so well known fighting tricks. Logan will be my demonstration partner. I will have you guys split off into partners, and I will walk around and see how you're doing. If anyone gets injured, let me know, and I'll heal you. Does all of this make sense so far?" I hear a resounding affirmative. "In that case, let's begin. First, I am going to have a mock fight with Logan. I will use whatever trick I find necessary, then teach you how to do it. Watch closely." Logan and I both phase, and begin circling.

"I don't want to hurt you or Faelia," Logan's worried voice enters my mind. I ignore him and focus on him. He tries to lunge in, but I quickly sidestep him. I rush him, diving under his belly at the last second. I push up with all of my strength, effectively knocking the wind out of Logan and sending him flying. He lands hard, and I run over to him before he can get up. In one swift move, I have him flipped on his back, with his throat in my jaw. Logan struggles for a bit, but I bite down gently, and he lays still. I let him up, then phase back into human form. Logan does as well. "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting that!" Logan exclaims in my mind. I face the crowd.

"Did everyone see how I did that?" I hear a few yeses, but quite a few no's.

"Okay, I'll explain. When Logan was off balance and had his legs spread wide, I rushed underneath him, then used my back and leg strength to thrust him upwards. While he was stunned, I flipped him and grabbed his throat. Now, split up into partners and try this," I command. Everyone begins to split off, but before any mock fights can start, a heart wrenching howling splits the air. I look around for the source, and quickly locate it. Xavier is in wolf form, with his head tilted towards the sky. I run over to him, and he immediately phases. "What's the matter?!" I exclaim.

"Blaine visited our pack! He broke into my house. Catalina is dying!" he shouts, shaking with grief.

"Calm down. How do you know?"

"Catalina contacted me and told me that Blaine was trying to break into the house. The last thought I got was filled with pain. Blaine had a gun! Catalina said that she is shot in the chest, just below her heart. She's dying!" Xavier howls, breaking down and sobbing. I picture Catalina in my mind, broken and bleeding in the floor. I wish I was with her, healing her. In my mind, I picture myself laying a hand over her heart. Instantly, skin grows over the hole, and the blood disappears. I am jerked back to reality as a wave of nausea washes over me. My knees buckle, but Logan catches me before I can fall. My body heaves, and my vision goes black.

**Five reviews for the next chapter! :D If not, merry Christmas, happy New Year, and have a safe and happy holiday season! :)**


	12. Faelia

**Okay guys, here's your Christmas update! Hope everyone is having a very happy holiday season! Thanks to LoveSparks, paumichyy, and my guest, BeckahShaeAnn. Your reviews made my day! Three reviews for the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Logan, would I be writing fanfiction?**

Chapter Twelve

Lillian's P. o. V:

I gradually become aware of my surroundings. I hear someone sobbing nearby. Overwhelming sorrow fills my mind, and I quickly realize that it isn't mine. "Logan, I'm fine. It's okay. I love you," I whisper in his mind. I force my eyes to open. Logan shoots up from his chair, quickly drying his eyes.

"Lillian?"

"Yes?"

"What happened? Why did you collapse?"

"I'm not quite sure. I just got really nauseous and weak. After that, it's a little fuzzy. Do you know what happened?"

"No. You got a faraway look in your eyes, then you collapsed. You've been out for almost a week," Logan sighs, looking ready to cry again.

"A week?! How have the packs been training?! I feel so useless!" I cry dejectedly.

"Xavier and I have been training them on how to do some of the tricks you've used in previous fights. They're doing really well," Logan beams happily.

"How's Xavier?" I ask, scared of the answer.

"He's coping. Right now, Catalina is in the hospital, but she's healing very well. Almost too well. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" Logan asks suspiciously.

"How would I heal her from that far away?!" I demand. Logan backs away at my tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just confused," I sigh.

"It's fine, mi cariño. I understand," Logan soothes me. I sigh again.

"All this passing out and getting hurt or sick is getting on my nerves," I growl. Logan laughs.

"I'm sure it is. How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, actually. Can I go? Please?" I beg.

"If you feel well enough, you can supervise the training."

"Sounds good. Can I just leave?"

"Yeah. You've already been checked out. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'm fine," I growl, immediately regretting my temper. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated," I sigh.

"I know. Come on, I'll help you to the car," Logan smiles, letting me know that he forgives me. I relax, then push my way out of bed. When I get to my feet, I feel stable. Logan helps me out to the car, and soon we reach the training clearing. The assembled wolves are already practicing. I walk through them, watching technique. All of the wolves are doing extremely well.

"You and Xavier taught them well!" I exclaim. Logan chuckles quietly.

"We had a good demonstration," he replies, kissing me tenderly. I make my way to the front of the clearing. When the wolves realize that I am in front of them, all of the fighting stops. A huge cheer rises up, and it takes a few minutes for it to completely quiet.

"From what I've seen, all of you are doing quite well. I'm sorry I couldn't be out here training earlier. I had a touch of the flu. Now, I'm back, and I will continue to instruct and monitor you. Great job everyone! Okay, to begin, I am going to have a pair of wolves get into a mock fight. I want you to show me what you've learned, but don't hurt anyone, okay?" There is a resounding affirmative. Two male wolves make their way to the front of the clearing. They circle each other for a little while, before the brawnier wolf makes the first move. He lunges forward, trying to catch the other wolf off guard. His trick doesn't work, and the smaller wolf darts forward. In a second, the large wolf is lying on his back, with the smaller wolf's mouth around his throat. Everyone applauds. "That was very good!" I congratulate the winner. "Do you know what went wrong?" I ask the loser of the fight.

"I got too cocky. I thought I could take him by surprise, but I didn't move fast enough."

"Very good! As long as you know your mistakes, you can fix them. Everyone, keep practicing. I'll walk around and assist when needed," I say. Immediately, everyone pairs off, and soon, everyone is locked in a mock fight. I walk around, surveying the fights. All of the wolves are fighting extremely well. So far, none of the fights have had a clear winner. I clear my throat loudly, catching the attention of the wolves. "That was very good, everyone. Well done! Blaine and his wolves won't stand a chance against us!" I announce proudly. A cheer rises through the crowd. I laugh, and Logan leads me to the car.

"We are going to go home and visit Catalina, make sure she is going okay. Xavier can hold down the fort here."

"Sounds good," I smile, hopping into the truck. Logan calls Xavier on the way and explains where we are going. Within minutes, we are leaving the pack borders, and on our way back to our home pack. Logan drives for what seems like forever, and I gradually fall into a deep sleep.

Logan gently shakes my arm to wake me up. It is about three o'clock in the morning. We are parked in front of our cabin. Logan unlocks the door and carries me inside. We both collapse on the bed, and within minutes, we are both asleep.

I wake up at nine o'clock. Logan is already up and getting dressed. I decide to take a quick shower. When I step out, an astonishing sight meets my eyes. My belly is enormous! I gasp, and quickly call Logan in. "What's the matter?! Are you okay?!" he demands, frightened. I nod.

"My belly is huge! What's going on?"

"Are you sure you aren't having twins? Your belly is twice the size that it should be at a month."

"I'm sure. Maybe I should visit Dr. Brown after we visit Catalina?" I suggest. Logan nods.

"Get dressed, and we'll go." I hurry to get dressed, then wolf down a granola bar. Soon, we are on the road, heading to the hospital. At last, we arrive. A nurse directs us to Catalina's bed. She looks a little pale, but other than that, she seems healthy. Her face brightens as we approach.

"Someone's expecting!" she exclaims. I laugh self consciously.

"Yeah..." I trail off, embarrassed. Catalina senses my discomfort and lets it drop.

"How do you feel?" Logan asks.

"Pretty good. I'm almost completely healed. It's a miracle. There aren't going to be any side effects of the shooting," Catalina grins happily. I smile.

"I'm glad to hear that you're okay," I laugh.

"Me too. Dad sends his love," Logan says, kissing Catalina on the cheek.

"Tell him I send my love as well," Catalina smiles. We both say that we will, then head over to Dr. Brown's office. She greets us warmly.

"How are you both?"

"Very well, thanks. I was just wondering why I'm so huge!" I laugh. Dr. Brown motions to the ultrasound room.

"Follow me, and we will find out!" Logan and I follow behind her. I hop up on the table and lift my shirt, exposing my belly. Dr. Brown quickly preps the machine, then rubs my belly with gel. She carefully runs the tool over my stomach, allowing the picture to build. Suddenly, she gasps.

"What's wrong?!" I ask, terrified.

"Nothing's wrong..." Dr. Brown hedges.

"But?" Logan prompts.

"But, it seems that the fetus is developing at a far more rapid rate than usual. Actually, she is developing at twice the rate of a normal baby. At this rate, your due date will be in a few days!" Dr. Brown exclaims.

"What?!" Logan and I shout at the same time. She nods slowly.

"We are probably going to keep you in the hospital until you give birth. This is unheard of, and we don't want any complications," she explains. I nod numbly.

"Okay..."

"We can move you to the maternity center right now, if you wish." I nod my head. Dr. Brown rolls the gurney I am on down the hallway, into a large room. I make my way into the large bed and get comfortable. Dr. Brown leaves us to get comfortable.

"What's going on?" I whimper.

"I don't know mi cariño. I'll try to do some research later."

"Can you do it now?"

"Will you be okay alone to a little while?"

"I'll be fine. Just hurry back if you find something," I plead. Logan kisses my forehead gently, then leaves. I pull out my cell phone and call my mom. It rings once before she picks up.

"Hey, sweetheart. What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the pack cabins. What do you need?"

"Wait, you're in the pack cabins?"

"Yeah, I've been here for almost a week. What do you need?"

"Can you bring a laptop and come visit me?"

"Where are you?" Debra asks, sounding concerned.

"I'm at the pack hospital. Please bring the laptop," I beg.

"I'll be right over!" my mom promises, hanging up. I sink back into the pillows. Within five minutes, my mom walks into the room. "Holy cow, sweetie! When we're you going to tell me you were pregnant?"

"I've had a lot going on..." I trail off. My mom sighs.

"I should have watched you better. You've known Logan for two months, and you're already having his baby. Is that why you left? Because you didn't want me to know that you were pregnant?"

"Mom, I promise you, I didn't mate with Logan until after the Mating Ceremony." My mom glances at my neck. When she sees the Blood Bond, her face turns bright red.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. I didn't realize that you and Logan were mated. How far along are you?" my mom asks, changing the subject quickly.

"About a month." My mom's face drains of the color it had left.

"No offense, but why are you so big?"

"That's why I wanted you to bring the laptop. Apparently, Faelia is developing twice as fast as a normal baby. I was wondering if there was any information on it," I explain. My mom hands me the laptop.

"I've got to head home. I've got food on the stove. Let me know if you find anything," my mom says, kissing me gently. I say goodbye and fire up the laptop. Within minutes, I am searching the Internet for answers. What I find is depressing. There is little information on werewolf pregnancy, let alone any abnormalities. At last, I find a site that looks promising. Finally, I start to get some information. Apparently some Alpha females with abnormal abilities went through a similar pregnancy. I email one of the addresses given, begging for information. Within minutes, my inbox has a new message. Excitedly, I open it. It reads:

Dear Lillian,

I got your message, and I hope this helps. I can read other wolves minds, which I believe affected my pregnancy. My son, Calvin, developed at twice the rate of a normal wolf pup. When he was born, he continued to grow at an accelerated rate, about a year in a day. His accelerated growth stopped when he turned eighteen. My second child grew at twice that rate. That's another thing; Calvin was able to phase at ten years of age. His speech and skills developed at an accelerated rate as well. I hope this helped! Good luck with your pregnancy!

Sincerely,

Lisa.

I close the laptop excitedly, thankful for the information. Logan picks up on my excitement. "What's the matter, mi cariño?"

"I managed to get some information on what's going on!" I exclaim.

"I'll be right over!" Logan says solemnly. I feel him phase, and soon, he walks into my room.

"What did you find out?" Logan asks.

"Apparently, after Faelia is born, she will continue to grow at a vastly accelerated rate."

"How much of an accelerated rate?"

"About a year in a day," I whisper. Logan's jaw drops.

"Will it always be that way?"

"After she turns eighteen, her growth will become normal," I explain.

"When will she phase for the first time?"

"Whenever she's ready," I reply confidently. Logan nods.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah. Can you help me? I need to go to the bathroom." Logan helps me out of bed and to the toilet. I quickly go, then turn to flush before washing my hands. A gag rises in my throat, and I start coughing. Logan opens the door and checks on me.

"You okay?" I shake my head and point inside the toilet bowl. Logan looks inside, then reels back.

"What is that?" I ask, bewildered.

"It's a mucus plug. You're going into labor," Logan says, his voice sounding far away. I slowly make my way back to the bed. Logan presses the nurse call button. Within a minute, a nurse enters my room.

"What can I do for you?" she wonders kindly.

"I think I'm going into labor. I was going to the bathroom, and the mucus plug fell out," I explain. She has me lay down on the bed while she checks my dilation.

"You certainly are! Dr. Brown will help you deliver when the time is right. For now, try to relax as best you can. If you want an epidural, just let us know."

"Okay. Thank you," I smile. The nurse leaves us to ourselves.

"Are you having any contractions yet?" Logan asks.

"Not yet. I should probably try to sleep while I still can."

"Probably," Logan agrees. I shut my eyes and drift into a peaceful slumber.

A sharp pain in my lower body awakens me. I quickly glance at the clock. I've only been asleep for fifteen minutes. Logan watches me, looking for signs of pain. Another sharp contraction rips through me. I whimper in pain. Logan presses the nurse call button. A nurse rushes in and checks me again. "Oh my gosh! The baby is crowning!" she exclaims. She grabs the bed and wheels it quickly into the delivery room. Dr. Brown enters moments later.

"That has to be the record for fastest labor," she jokes. I grit my teeth and try not to whimper in pain. Dr. Brown has me get into the right position. "Okay, on three, I want you to push as long and as hard as you can, okay?"

"Okay," I gasp.

"One, two, three!" I push as hard as I possibly can. "Again. One, two, three!" Once again, I push. "One more time! One, two, three!" I push for the last time, and a sharp baby's cry fills the air.

"Faelia," I croon. The nurses clean her off and snip the umbilical cord. Finally, they hand her to me. She is asleep. Her short brown hair barely covers her head.

"She's adorable!" Logan exclaims, awestruck. He lets her little hand rest on top of his.

"She's perfect."

**Three reviews for the next chapter! :) Merry** **Christmas!**


	13. Faelia's Powers

**Wow, that was fast! Thank you to LoveSparks and my two guest reviewers, Layla and chynadoll112. Your reviews made my night! Thanks so much, and merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Still nope.**

Chapter Thirteen

Lillian's P. o. V:

After I deliver Faelia, I don't remember much. I am hooked up to a heavy morphine drip so that Dr. Brown can run tests. Soon, I fall asleep.

Logan wakes me up after everything is over. "How long have I been out of it?" I wonder.

"About a day. Why?"

"I need to see Faelia!" I command urgently. Logan motions for someone to bring her over. I realize that my mom is holding her. Her body has grown a large amount since I last saw her.

"She is about the size of a two year old," Logan says, answering my unasked question. I gasp.

"Lisa was right!" Logan looks bewildered.

"Lisa?"

"The person that I got the information from," I explain.

"Momma!" Faelia exclaims. I reel backwards.

"She's been talking our ears off!" Debra laughs. I laugh weakly as well.

"Hey, Faelia. How are you?"

"Good. When are we leaving?" she asks in her bell like voice.

"Have you been coaching her? She speaks remarkably well," I tell Logan mentally.

"No, we haven't. I imagine it's part of the accelerated growth."

"I don't know when we are leaving," I answer Faelia's question.

"Okay momma. I love you!" she says, reaching for me. I gladly accept her small, warm body into my arms. She snuggles close to me. "Grandma Debra has something to show you," she smiles happily. I turn to my mom.

"What's the surprise?" I wonder. Debra motions through the door window for someone to come in. The door opens, and John walks in. He gives me a sheepish smile.

"Congratulations," he grins. I grin back.

"Thanks. Faelia is such a blessing. No offense though, but why are you here?"

"Debra, you didn't tell her?" he asks, looking confused.

"Tell me what?"

"Your mom and I are mates now," John says, baring his neck to show me his Blood Bond. My mom does the same. I gasp.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to surprise you. Did it work?" my mom asks, her eyes twinkling. I nod, speechless. Faelia starts squirming.

"Momma, I have to to go to the bathroom," she informs me. I hand her to Logan.

"Daddy will take you, since I can't exactly get out of bed." Logan carries her to the bathroom. My mom and John sit down beside my bed.

"How do you feel?" Debra asks.

"Pretty good, actually. I just have to get used to Faelia's rapid growth," I sigh. My mom grabs my hand and rubs comforting circles.

"It'll all be okay. Everything will work out," she soothes me. I sink back into the pillows. I sure hope everything will be okay.

Three days later, all of the test results are back. Everything is functioning normally, and I am free to go. I've lost most of the baby weight, which is a huge surprise, considering I didn't do much. Logan explained to me that it was normal. Faelia's body is that of a five year old, but her speech and ability are far superior to the average five year old. She is speaking in complete sentences, as well as writing poetry and songs. She amazes me with her progress every day. I can't wait until she turns eighteen. At least her growth will become normal. My baby is growing up too fast! A stray tear trickles down my cheek and falls on Faelia's head. "What's the matter, momma?" she wonders. I sniff and quickly dry my eyes.

"Nothing sweetheart. I'm fine."

"Then why were you crying?"

"It's hard for me to see my baby growing up so fast," I sniff. Faelia laughs quietly.

"Everyone grows up at one point or another, some sooner than others," she says. My mouth falls open at her profound wisdom.

"That's deep," I whisper. Faelia nods.

"Do you want to hear the haiku I wrote earlier?" she asks me.

"Sure," I nod, desperate for something to distract me. She gets a piece of paper out of her pocket and starts to read.

"Snarling, gnashing teeth  
Tear open the opponent.  
Blood covers the ground," she recites. A shiver goes through me.

"Sweetheart, what inspired that?" I ask, voice shaking.

"My dreams. Is there a battle coming?"

"Why do you ask?" I wonder, shaken.

"Everyone seems tense, and I heard daddy talking to grandpa Xavier about an upcoming fight. What's going on, momma?" I sigh. After some careful deliberation, I decide to tell her everything. She listens quietly, absorbing all the information without comment. When I am finished, there is a quiet pause. "Why does Blaine hate you so much?" she asks innocently.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know," I reply sadly. If Blaine hadn't been around, or if I hadn't gotten kidnapped, none of this would have happened.

"Can I see what you look like in wolf form?" Faelia requests suddenly.

"Sure," I reply, setting her down. I head to the middle of the hospital floor, and focus on phasing. Soon, I am in my wolf form. Faelia runs over to me and begins stroking my fur. I laugh, then phase back to human form.

"How do you phase?" Faelia asks me. I quickly explain the basics.

"When will I phase for the first time?" Faelia asks, her gray eyes sparkling mischievously. I explain the basics. She nods quickly, her long hair falling into her face. She brushes it away impatiently and concentrates. I tense, half hoping that she will phase. However, nothing happens. Faelia and I both let out dejected sighs.

"Maybe next time," I console her. She nods, still looking sad. Logan walks into the room.

"Ready to head back to the packs?" he wonders. I nod. We quickly gather the few things that we brought to the hospital with us. Within a half hour, we are on the road. I sit in back with Faelia. She is asleep. Logan glances back in the rear view mirror every once in a while to make sure that everything is okay. At last, we reach the pack training ground. All activity stops when our truck pulls into the clearing. Logan and I climb out of the car, then open the door for Faelia so that she can climb out. Xavier comes over and greets us.

"Who is this?" he asks kindly, looking at Faelia.

"This is Faelia," I introduce her.

"Is this your sister?"

"No, this is my daughter." There is a moment of silence as Xavier processes the information.

"How? She looks like a five year old, yet you were gone for less than a week. Please explain!" he begs. I give him the condensed version. He nods slowly. "Does she have any abilities?" he wonders.

"Not that I know of. She is developing quite rapidly, both physically and mentally. She is writing poems and songs, as well as speaking in complete, sophisticated sentences. I don't know what to make of it." I look down at Faelia. Her expression is blank, and her eyes have a faraway look in them. I snap my fingers in front of her eyes. Her head jerks as she forces herself back to the present. A growl rises in her throat, and her eyes flash. I jump back, surprised. Logan gently shakes her shoulders.

"Faelia. Snap out of it!" he commands. She shakes her head again, and her eyes clear.

"What happened?" she asks, bewildered.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Xavier says carefully. She shakes her head.

"I don't know what happened. I was just staring into space, and suddenly, I got really angry," she explains carefully. I can tell that she is leaving something out, but I don't press her. Xavier nods, and then heads to the front of the packs. He quickly explains who Faelia is. Within minutes, they are all practicing again. I sigh in relief, thankful that the packs are doing well. Logan and I head to our makeshift cabin. There are two beds, so we both cram into one, and let Faelia sleep in the other. We are all asleep soon after we get situated.

Faelia is the first to wake the next morning. I hear her moving around and wake up as well. I see that her pajamas are too short for her body. I sigh and pull out a larger pair of clothes. She accepts them gratefully. Logan wakes up about a half hour later. I already have made breakfast and eaten. Logan eats a quick breakfast, and the we head to the training area. Already, wolves are starting to gather. I have Xavier hold Faelia while Logan and I demonstrate a new technique. I show the assembled wolves how to lull the opponent into a false sense of security, then attack when they least expect it. I feel so light and nimble without all of the baby weight weighing me down. Soon, everyone is paired off and practicing. I let them practice for a while longer, before showing them a new attack. I rush in and snap at Logan's back legs, which would basically render him immobile if I actually grabbed and snapped. When we are finished, I watch as the group practices. "You are quite the attacker," Logan whispers proudly in my mind. I blush.

"It's getting kind of late. Perhaps we should get ready to call it quits?"

"Sounds good," Logan says, nodding to Xavier. He releases Faelia, and she comes running over to us.

"That was excellent, momma!" she beams. I laugh.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"I knew what you were going to do before you did it," Faelia says suddenly. I stare at her.

"How?"

"I don't know. I just saw the scenario playing out in my head before it happened," Faelia explains, totally bewildered. I gasp.

"Can you phase your eyes for me?" I ask, desperate to see their color. She does as I direct. Her gray eyes immediately change to a bright green. I reel backwards, but Logan catches me.

"What's the matter, momma?"

"Nothing Faelia. Your eye color is just a bit unusual. That's all," I soothe her, trying to get a handle on my own emotions.

"Is that a bad thing?" she wonders.

"Not at all," Logan quickly interjects. He shoots me a look, warning me not to say any more. I shut my mouth, and together, we all head to the cabin. Faelia falls asleep almost immediately, but both Logan and I lay awake

"What do you think it means?" I ask him mentally, trying not to disturb Faelia.

"I don't know. I've never seen green eyes on a wolf before," he says, sounding confused.

"Me neither. I guess the best thing to do would be to let her develop on her own without us worrying her."

"Agreed," Logan says. Shortly after, we both slip into a dreamless slumber.

**Three reviews for the next chapter! :)**


	14. The Battle

**Wow, no reviews for the last chapter :(. Kinda depressing. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Three reviews for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

Chapter Fourteen

Lillian's P. o. V:

The next morning, both Logan and Faelia wake up before I do. Logan has a large batch of eggs frying up in the skillet, and Faelia is sitting at the table. I grab a plate and dish out some eggs for everyone. After we eat and clean up, we head back to the training area. We don't even get a chance to start practicing before Xavier's cell phone rings. He listens for a little while, then shuts his phone. Silence descends over the clearing as we wait for him to speak. "What was that about?" Logan asks him in a hushed whisper.

"One of the scouts stationed 100 miles out said that he spotted Blaine and his group. They are headed here at a slow pace. He estimates that they will be here by midday tomorrow," Xavier announces, face looking ashen. The crowd starts murmuring, but Xavier quickly hushes them. "Silence! We must continue to train and practice so that we will beat them! More than likely, they will try to infiltrate the village. We need to turn then towards an open clearing so that we have room to maneuver."

"We have a large clearing at the entrance to the village. We have enough wolves to surround the perimeter, while still having enough to fight in the clearing. Did your informant tell you how many wolves were with Blaine?"

"Yes. He said there were about fifty," Xavier replies. The Alpha scoffs.

"Only fifty?! This battle is over before it begins!" he says, spitting on the ground.

"Not necessarily," Xavier cautions. I silently agree with him.

"Cockiness kills even the best warriors. It sounds like he only got to the one pack, but that means he has had time to train his soldiers well. We must not underestimate them," I say, my voice carrying over the crowd. There are some murmurs throughout the crowd. Several wolves are nodding.

"Go back to your homes, but be watchful. I will howl when the pack is getting close. When I do, surround the border. The rest of you will come to the clearing with me. Now, I need to assign positions. I need 100 wolves to surround the perimeter. The other 100 should report to the clearing. Assign the roles amongst yourselves. Thank you, and good luck," Xavier finishes. The wolves gather in a circle, discussing who should go where. Logan and I wander off, Faelia between us.

"Momma, I love you and daddy very much. Don't ever forget that," she says, gently kissing both of our hands. I shoot Logan a look.

"Sweetheart, what do you mean?"

"If I don't see you again after the battle, I just want you to know that I love you both very much," she whispers, her eyes tearing up. I rub her back.

"Be optimistic. Mommy and daddy will both be okay," I reassure her. She nods.

"I know you will be," she says. I sigh in relief, thankful that she is trying to be optimistic. Logan breathes out slowly as well. We both reach the house and have a light lunch. Soon, we are all relaxing on the couch. I manage to drift into a light sleep. Faelia gently shakes my arm to wake me up.

"Whazamatter?!" I exclaim, fearing the worst. Faelia gently shushes me.

"Look momma! Look what I can do know," she squeals happily. I wait in anticipation. Faelia concentrates for a few seconds, and at last, her body morphs into her wolf form. Her pelt is a soft golden color. It practically glows in the dim light. Logan gazes in awe at her. Faelia phases back to her human form. "Whatcha think?" she wonders.

"That was amazing," I breathe, still awed by her coloring. Logan seconds me.

"What do you think it means?" Logan asks me mentally. I sense his confusion.

"I have no idea," I answer. Faelia looks at us both, studying us carefully.

"Are you okay?"

"Mommy and daddy are fine. We were just awed by your beautiful pelt," I reply, feeling guilty about the half truth. She seems satisfied, for the moment. Just as she opens her mouth to speak, a howl rips through the air. Logan and I sit up straight, our ears pricked. Answering howls reverberate across the village.

"It's started," Logan whispers urgently.

"Faelia, I want you to stay here. No matter what happens, keep the door and windows locked, and don't open the door or leave the house. We will be back as soon as it is safe. Do you understand?" Faelia nods seriously.

"I understand momma. I love you!" she cries, hugging both Logan and I. Logan and I rush out the door, locking it behind us. We quickly phase and head to our assigned spot in the clearing. Several other wolves join us, and we make a barrier. Xavier comes to the front of the assembled wolves. We all wait as the pack of black wolves advance over the hill. More and more wolves stream over the hill, and I can hear the wolves beside me shifting uneasily.

"I thought there were only supposed to be about fifty."

"That's what I thought Xavier said," Logan replies. At last, the last wolves make their way to the other end of the clearing. They line up, then freeze, waiting for Blaine to give them the command to attack. I head to the front of the wolves and sit by Xavier. He moves to the back of the wolves, allowing me to direct the wolves behind me. I flick my ears forward, commanding the wolves behind me to start the attack. We all rush forward, howling a battle cry. I see Blaine struggling to get his wolves under control. They are not very well disciplined, and they are fighting amongst themselves, unaware of their approaching doom. Blaine desperately breaks up the fights, trying to focus his pack's attention on us. He finally manages to do so, and they charge forward to meet us.

Our pack collides with theirs with a horrible snarling sound. I hear teeth tearing through flesh, see blood spurting over the battleground. I hear the high, keening cries of wolves in pain, and my stomach churns, knowing that I can't heal them. I lock jaws with a large black wolf. He growls, and I recognize him from one of the packs we visited. My vision turns red. I growl and rip into him, slashing with my teeth. He tries to snap my leg, but I leap back and twist out of the way. He whines in frustration. I take advantage of his anger and feint forward. He takes the bait, and I rush under him. His neck is clearly exposed, and I clamp on to it. He struggles weakly, trying to make me lose my grip, but I tighten my jaws. A gurgling whimper rises in his throat, and he falls limp. I feel bile roiling in my stomach, but refuse to give in and let my emotions get the best of me. I see a black wolf tearing into another wolf from my pack, and I rush over to help my pack mate.

The black wolf has the upper hand at the moment, but he is so concentrated on killing that he doesn't see me approach. I launch myself at him, knocking him off of my friend's back. He lays on the ground, stunned. I quickly finish him off, then look around, trying to find Logan. He is nowhere to be seen, but I spot Xavier's distinctive pelt quickly. He is fighting three wolves at once, and although he is winning, I can see his energy waning. I rush to his side and allow my fur to brush against him. I will for all of his wounds to be healed, as well as for his energy to be restored. I feel the power leaving my body and entering his. He starts fighting with a renewed vigor after shooting a thankful look my way. My head is starting to swim, but a few deep breaths as I survey the battle ground soon puts everything right. Movement to my right alerts me of someone nearby. I whirl around, only to come face to face with another black wolf. I circle him, looking for an opening. He does the same, and I let out a huff of frustration. The adrenaline that has been running through my veins is waning quickly. He feints forward, trying to get me off balance, but I don't fall for the trick. He growls angrily. I smirk as best I can in wolf form. He goes to attack again, but a sharp howl makes him reconsider. He takes off running towards the hill. Blaine is commanding his wolves to come to him so he can assess the damage and regroup. I howl as well, heading to the front of the clearing. My wolves retreat and follow me over as best they can. As soon as everyone is gathered, I phase and address them.

"Is anyone in need of a serious healing?" I ask. About six wolves limp forward. I go to the first wolf. He has several bite marks, and one of his legs is broken. I quickly heal him, then move onto the next wolf. He is missing most of his ear, and his side is torn to shreds. I heal him as well. Quickly, I glance over at Blaine. His wolves are regrouped, and he looks ready to attack. I motion for the remaining four wolves to each touch one of my limbs. They do, and I manage to heal them all at once. I feel the strength leaving my body, and my knees buckle. My head starts swimming, and I desperately push the feelings aside. "Does anyone else have an injury that is life threatening?" I ask, voice strained. No wolf comes forward, so I phase back and motion for our group to continue forward. We have lost very few wolves. While we walk, I locate Logan. He has a couple bite marks marring his beautiful pelt, but otherwise looks okay. I brush against him and heal him before he has time to resist.

"How are you doing?" Logan wonders.

"I'm doing good. I've taken down a couple wolves," I say, feeling sick to my stomach. Logan sends me feelings of comfort.

"Remember that we are fighting to protect Faelia and the other children," he reminds me. I huff a sigh.

"I know. I just don't feel right killing them." Our mental conversation is cut short by Blaine's wolves starting the attack again. His pack is greatly reduced, and only about forty wolves remain. Logan and I are separated quickly. I rip and slash, determined to weaken the wolves without engaging them in a fight. Soon, the only black wolf remaining in the clearing is Blaine. I command the other wolves to fall back. Blaine and I make our way to the center of the clearing. We both phase, and he starts talking.

"Ya know, all of this could have been avoided. So many unnecessary lives lost. Including your daughter's," Blaine hisses evilly. My blood runs cold.

"I swear, if you hurt Faelia," I growl, leaving the rest to his imagination.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't hurt her. Yet," he grins maliciously. I hear a yowling, and a wolf is dragged into the clearing. Her golden pelt shines in the sun, despite the blood and bite marks.

"Faelia!" I gasp. I lunge forward, getting ready to phase when a force knocks me down from behind. A large man pins me to the ground, forcing me to watch as Faelia is brought in. I try to move my limbs, but am unsuccessful. Blaine walks languidly over to her. She growls at him. He phases into wolf form as well, then scrapes his claws across her nose. She yips in pain. I try to run to her, but am unable to. Blaine circles her, looking her over. Suddenly, he rips his teeth down her side. Blood spurts out of the mangled flesh. Faelia howls in agony. I struggle desperately, but to no avail. Blaine grabs Faelia's back leg, then bites down as hard as he can. I hear the bone splinter, and Faelia's body jerks in pain. An earsplitting howl of pain erupts from her throat. However, Blaine isn't done yet. He yanks backwards quickly. I watch in horror, gagging as Faelia's leg comes away from her body. She slumps, and I realize that she is unconscious. Blaine flings the leg in my direction. Tears stream down my face. "You bastard! Stop! She's just a kid!" I sob angrily. Blaine pays me no heed. The person on my chest slaps me.

"Shut up!" I growl weakly. I can hear the stunned silence behind me, and I know that my wolves are paralyzed with horror. They are afraid to do anything, afraid to anger Blaine any more. They know that at the first advance, Blaine will kill Faelia without a moments hesitation. Blaine continues to circle Faelia's still body. Blood gushes from her severed arteries, creating a crimson pool on the ground. At last, Blaine ends up at Faelia's throat. Once he is sure that I am watching, he deliberately grabs it with his teeth. He rolls her over, exposing her belly and neck. In one quick move, he tears Faelia's throat out. Blood rushes out in a torrent. I claw desperately at my captor's hands, trying to free myself so that I can go to my baby's side. My captor doesn't budge, despite my best efforts. To add insult to the injury, Blaine slits open Faelia's stomach with his claws. He paws the entrails out, then pauses. After digging around for a while, his head surfaces, his muzzle streaked with Faelia's blood. He has something in his mouth, which I can't quite make out. My body is going numb, and some part of my brain realizes that I am going into shock. Blaine pads over to me, and drops the contents of his mouth at my feet. It takes a second for my brain to realize what I'm looking at. It is Faelia's heart.

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know. Review! :)**


	15. Reunion

**Just wanted to give a shout out to my loyal reviewer Sprinklzandpixiedust, as well as my guest reviewer. You guys rock! Sorry I made you cry :/. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Same as before. **

Chapter Fifteen

Lillian's P. o. V:

My blood boils as Blaine drops his "gift" in front of me. He's hurt Logan, and now he killed my only daughter. I act like I have passed out, which isn't hard to do. I feel my captor's grip loosen. Soon, he is just sitting on me. "Logan, tell the troops to advance in 3, 2, 1," I command, phasing suddenly to wolf form. I charge Blaine, howling a battle cry, tinged with anger and sadness. He freezes, unsure of what just happened. I pounce on him, causing his breath to exit his body. He lays wheezing on the ground, trying to tuck his chin. The wolves circle me, protecting me from an enemy wolf's attack. A battle cry rips through the area, and a huge group of black wolves stream into the clearing. Logan and Xavier corral our wolves into some semblance of an order, then run to meet the incoming wolves. I focus on Blaine's body underneath me. He goes limp, trying to get me to loosen my grip. I grab his throat and start clamping my jaws. As much as I hate him for what he did, I don't want him to suffer. I quickly jerk my head back and forth, effectively tearing his throat out and snapping his neck. His body goes slack underneath me, and I cautiously stand up. I put my ear to his side, relieved to hear no heartbeat. I raise my nose to the sky and howl a victory cry. The black wolves stop fighting and look in my direction. When they see Blaine's dead body on the ground, they all turn around and leave, tails between their legs. We all chase after them, nipping at their heels for good measure. When we are sure that they aren't coming back, we all phase back into human form. A huge cheer goes up among the troops.

"Is anyone in need of a healing right away?" I call out, a tear slipping down my cheek as I see Faelia's mangled body lying in a heap. Nobody steps forward, but Logan speaks up.

"There are a few wolves that are laying in the field right now in need of medical attention. You should go to them. The rest of us can just go to the hospital." I nod my thanks and head out onto the battleground. The grass is slick with blood, and I focus on my feet. Soon, I find a crumpled body of one of our wolves. I am about to pass over him as dead when I see the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

He whimpers weakly. His fur is torn and bloody, and it appears that someone tried to disembowel him. I shove back the bile that rises in my throat and focus on healing him. I feel the power leaving my body, making me feel weak. At last, I hear the telltale signs of a healed wolf. He gets up and tries his legs, yipping with joy as he realizes that he's fine. I stagger forward, determined to save all of the wolves that I can. I come across two other live wolves. Their injuries are not nearly as severe, and I heal them quickly. At last, I make my way over to Faelia's body. Her once beautiful fur is matted with blood and gore. I phase into wolf form, then go and lay down next to her, oblivious to the blood soaking my fur. Sadness overcomes me, and I raise my head towards the sky and let out a mournful howl. Sobs wrack my body, and my stomach heaves. I puke up bile, fighting not to lose control. At last, exhausted, I fall asleep next to Faelia's once animated form.

When I wake up, I am in my original pack with Logan. He is laying next to me. When I glance over at him, I see that his eyes are red and puffy. He is holding a picture of Faelia. I see it and start sobbing as well. Gently, he grabs my hand and starts rubbing it slowly. "She knew we loved her," he sniffles. I nod, tears leaking out of my eyes.

"Why did she have to die though? She was so young and innocent. She didn't do anything to deserve that!" I yell, furious with Blaine. Logan pats me gently.

"What's done is done. We can't change it now. We just have to accept it," he tries to reason with me. I yank myself away from him.

"How can you accept it? Our only daughter is gone. She was only six!" I scream angrily. Logan looks lost, and I momentarily regret my outburst. "It's not fair," I cry.

"Life's not fair," Logan replies harshly. I stare at him.

"How can you be so cruel? Don't you understand? Faelia is dead! She isn't coming back!" I growl, starting to get angry. Logan sniffs, and for a second, I think that he regrets his words. I look into his eyes, trying to get a read on him. His pupils are so dilated, they're nearly black. He tries to crawl on top of me, but I snap at him. "God damn it!" I swear. Of all times to go into heat, my body had to pick now. Quickly, I try to stand up, but Logan pulls me back down. His voice invades my head.

"Ah, with all the excitement, I didn't realize that your heat cycle was coming on. I should have known, it's been three months," he says huskily. I try to struggle away, but Logan won't allow me to. In an animal-like, savage fashion, he rips my clothes off. I try to get up and run, but Logan pins me to the bed. Within seconds, he is undressed and inside me. He pounds savagely away, causing me to wince. At last, he stops and collapses on top of me. Wave after wave of pain washes through me, and a stray tear trickles down my cheek. He pulls out, causing me to sob quietly. I grab a new pair of clothes and quickly get dressed. I am horrified to see that the sheets are stained with blood. Before Logan can stop me, I rush out the door. As soon as I am clear, I phase, and start running. I don't know where I am going, but I need time to sort everything out. Too much has happened in a short amount of time, and Logan practically raping me throws me over the edge. I feel Logan trying to butt into my head, but I block him out. I continue running, falling into a rhythm. At last, I stop, exhausted. I have no idea where I am. There is a town up ahead. I jog slowly towards it, being careful to stay out of sight. When I am about to enter the town limits, I phase into human form. I start looking for a hotel, but realize that I have no way of paying for it. I let out a cry of frustration, angry that nothing can go right.

"Ma'am? Do you need some help?" a male voice asks me. I whirl towards the sound, coming face to face with a large man. I scan him over, finally deciding that he seems friendly. I take a quick sniff, and am surprised to find out that he is a werewolf. He is taking several small sniffs as well. I step back. "Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt you. I can see that you're mated, and I am happily mated as well. Thankfully, I have better control over my primal instincts than others. Do you need a place to stay for the night?" he asks me kindly. I nod.

"If you would be so kind," I say gratefully. He leads me back towards his house. A warm glow seeps through the windows. I can hear children playing inside. He unlocks his door and holds it open for me. I step inside. A cozy scene meets my eyes. The house is tidy, with a few children's toys scattered around. A boy and a girl play with each other as the mother observes. She seems nice enough, with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Her face is filled with laugh lines, and she generally seems like a happy person. She watches good-naturedly as the two children play. The man closes the door behind me. The woman looks up.

"Andy, who's this?" she asks, not unkindly. Andy turns to me.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask you your name," he says apologetically.

"It's Lillian. Pleased to meet you," I introduce myself, extending my hand to the woman. She shakes it and introduces herself.

"I'm Audrey. It's a pleasure," she greets me warmly. She gestures around the home. "Welcome to our humble abode," she laughs. "It's a bit messy, but I hope you'll find it comfortable." I chuckle as well.

"Your home is beautiful. Thank you for inviting me in. I don't know what I would have done otherwise. I don't have any money on me, so I wouldn't have been able to do much," I offer in explanation. Audrey nods.

"Would you like a shower before we go to bed?" she wonders. I nod gratefully. She leads me to the bathroom and closes the door behind me. When she is sure that Andy is not around, she turns to me. "Not to pry, but did you have a falling out with your mate?" I nod, my eyes tearing up.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I can tell that you're in heat, and you smelled like blood when you walked in. You're also walking slightly stiff. It's a typical male reaction, and it also explains why you would be out here on your own," she says. I am amazed by her attention.

"You really pay attention to details, don't you?" I half laugh, drying my eyes. She nods.

"It comes from having two kids. You learn to watch for details," she laughs, eyes alight with joy. I tear up again thinking about Faelia. "What's the matter?" Audrey asks, genuinely concerned.

"I lost a child yesterday," I sob. Before I know what is happening, the whole story tumbles from my lips. Audrey listens in silence, absorbing everything I say. When I finish, she comforts me.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers. "I can only imagine the pain that you're going through right now," she says sympathetically. I nod, drying my tears again. Audrey gets me a towel and washcloth, as well as a new pair of clothes, since we are about the same shape and size. I get in the shower, allowing the steaming water to wash away the frustration, sadness and anger that I have been feeling. I wash the dried blood out from between my legs, wincing at the stinging pain. When I am finished, I shut off the shower and get dressed. Audrey meets me in the living room. "Are you hungry?" she wonders. I shake my head. "Are you ready to sleep?" I nod, exhausted, both emotionally and physically. Audrey leads me to the guest bedroom. We pass the kid's bedroom. Andy is leaning over their beds, kissing them goodnight. "Okay, you can sleep here tonight. It's not much, but it's better than the couch or the floor."

"Thank you so much, for everything!" I say fervently. Audrey nods and smiles.

"It's the least we could do, with all that you've been through lately," she says, offering a wan smile. "Try to get a good night's rest. I'm sure you need it." I nod, then head for the bed. As soon as my head hits the pillows, I am asleep.

The smell of bacon and eggs wakes me up in the morning. I roll over, half expecting to find Logan laying next to me. My stomach growls, reminding me that I haven't eaten in over 24 hours. At last, I decide to head downstairs. Andy is cooking while Audrey gets the kids ready. When Andy realized that I'm behind him, he stops and holds out his arms. I shoot him a questioning look.

"My wife and I were talking last night. You looked familiar, and we finally placed why. You have my eyes, nose, facial structure, and hair. You still smell like Debra," Andy smiles. I stare at him.

"What are you talking about? How do you know my mom's name?"

"I know your mom's name because I am your father."

**Ohhh, the drama! :p Anyways, please review! Three for the next update! :)**


	16. Return Home

**Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers. Love you guys! :) Here's chapter sixteen! Three reviews for the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed since last time...**

Chapter Sixteen

Lillian's P. o. V:

"What?"

"I'm your dad," Andy reassures me. "Look, I even have pictures of your mom and I together," he says, rifling through a stack of old pictures. Sure enough, he has a picture of my mom and him together. My mom is young, carefree. She never looks like that now. I sigh.

"This is a lot to take in," I say, trying to reconcile the fact that the man standing in front of me is my long lost father. Audrey nods sympathetically.

"We understand. We will be here to help you whenever you need a break," Audrey smiles. I smile back.

"Thanks. Lord knows I need a break every once in a while." Andy laughs.

"Believe me, we know the feeling," he grins, glancing at his kids. They catch his eye and giggle. He ruffles the boy's hair.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here and cool off. I should probably be heading back. Logan and Xavier will be worried. Feel free to come visit me anytime," I say, writing my address down. Audrey accepts it.

"Come back whenever you want to," Audrey replies. "We are usually home." I thank them again and head out the door. As soon as I leave, I take the walls I erected around my mind down. Logan's voice immediately bubbles into my mind.

"I'm so sorry! Where are you?"

"I'm not sure where I'm at, but I'm heading home," I reply, my voice icy, even as I feel the desire rise up in me at hearing my mate's voice.

"I don't know what came over me. I was hurting over Faelia's death, and I needed a distraction. You were in heat, and I couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry," he sobs. I sigh as well.

"What's done is done. Just don't do it again!" I command. I feel Logan shrink back, and I do catch feelings of regret.

"I won't," he whimpers. I sigh.

"I love you, and I'm heading home. I have some interesting news to share," I say cryptically, before building a wall around my mind. I head into a wooded area and phase into my wolf form. At last, uninhibited, I race home.

Logan is waiting inside when I get home. As soon as I open the door, he tackles me in a bear hug. "I'm so, so sorry," he cries, tears coursing down his cheeks. I awkwardly pat his back.

"I'm not going to say that it's fine, but I do forgive you. I understand what was going through your head." Logan hugs me even tighter.

"I love you so much, mi cariño."

"I know," I reply, kissing him. Our kiss becomes more passionate as my hormones flare. Soon, Logan is leading me to the bedroom. I'm a little sore still, but I'm glad to be close to my mate. Shortly after, we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

When I wake up in the morning, my cheeks are streaked with tears. I swipe at them in confusion, before realizing what upset me. My dreams were filled with images of Faelia dying, and her picture on the nightstand puts me over the edge again. I start sobbing, my cries shaking the bed. Logan wakes up immediately. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asks, concerned.

"I'm fine," I blubber. "It's just so hard to believe that Faelia isn't ever coming back."

"I know. We just have to let her live on in our memories. We can't bring her back, and I don't want to remember her that way," Logan sniffs. I nod, tears still falling from my eyes. At last, I manage to pull myself together and get dressed. After a hurried breakfast, we head to the hospital. A few wolves are still there, recovering from the battle. I heal them, then leave again. This time, I head to my mom's house. John answers the door.

"Hey Lillian. How're you doing?" he asks, sympathy in his eyes.

"Okay. Is my mom here?" I wonder. John nods, and Logan and I walk into the house. As I walk by, I hear John sniff. A growl rumbles in my throat, and Logan starts shaking, his amber eyes rimmed with red. I take his arm.

"Umm, we shall be going now," I say awkwardly, trying to exit. John blocks the door.

"It's fine, I have control of myself. Your mom is in the kitchen. I'm very sorry for reacting in such a manner," John apologizes formally. I nod to show that I forgive him, then head into the kitchen. My mom is in the kitchen, washing dishes. She is so absorbed in her task that she doesn't notice us coming up behind her. I tap her on the shoulder, causing her to jump.

"I'm sorry," I apologize quickly. She nods.

"It's fine. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Oh, nothing. What about you? Have anything interesting to tell me?"

"Actually, yes. You may want to sit down." We all head out to the living room.

"Is this what you were going to tell me last night before we were...ah, interrupted?" Logan's voice invades my mind.

"Yes. I suppose it's important." Once everyone is seated, I begin to tell my story, starting with when I ran out. When I am finished, there is a shocked silence.

"I always wondered where he went after he left me," my mom murmurs. John rubs her back.

"You okay?" he asks her.

"I'm fine," my mom laughs. "I have you now."

"Eww!" I grin. Logan laughs.

"You know that's what we look like," he whispers in my ear. I nod.

"I know," I reply, kissing him gently on the lips. I feel my hormones start rising again, and I stand up. "Well, this was nice, but we had better get going. Let's do this again soon," I say, going over to hug my mom goodbye. I go to shake John's hand, when he stiffens. In a second, he phases and lunges on top of me. He claws at my clothes, slashing skin in the process. I phase quickly, using my legs to throw John off.

"God, not again! Logan, open the door. When I get John off me, let me run through, then follow. Do not engage him. My mom will hold him back," I command. Logan growls, but agrees. Logan quickly opens the door, and I charge through. He follows me, shutting the door quickly behind him. John's body slams against the door, Logan phases, and we both take off running towards the woods. When we are out of sight, I slow down. A body latches on to my hips, and I whirl around snarling. My growl quickly fades away as I realize who it is.

"Mine," Logan growls. I shrink into his warmth, allowing him to dominate me. At last, exhausted, we both collapse on the ground, phasing back to human form. Slowly, we both stand up. Logan hugs me close, then pushes me away.

"What's wrong?" I ask, slightly offended.

"You're hurt," Logan whimpers. I look down at my abdomen. Sure enough, the front of my shirt is soaked in blood, as well as torn. I move the strands out of my way to survey the damage. My belly has four slits in it, none too deep. I sigh.

"I'm fine. I just need to get stitched up, that's all." Logan nods, but I can see the fire burning in his eyes. "Don't do anything stupid," I warn him. I gently rub his arm, feeling the tension seep out of it. At last, his eyes fill with a pleasanter emotion.

"Come on. We need to get you all stitched up," he says, tenderly scooping me up in his arms. I lean into his body, allowing myself to relax. At last, we reach the hospital. Dr. Brown has me in immediately, and soon, I am nice and stitched up.

"These stitches are dissolvable, so you won't have to come back again," she explains. I nod, grateful for the fact. We say our goodbyes and leave. When we arrive home, my mom and John are waiting for us.

"I'm so sorry," John whimpers, baring his neck. My mom comes over to me.

"I'm sorry," she whispers in my ear. "I should have held him back."

"It's fine. He didn't do anything lasting," I reassure her.

"Lasting?" she shoots me a questioning look. I shake my head.

"It's nothing." She lets it drop, much to my relief. John comes over to me.

"I can't ask for your forgiveness since this is the second time," he says remorsefully. I cut him off.

"Don't. Ever. Do. It. Again. Then, I'll forgive you," I growl. He bows his head.

"As you say, so shall it be done." He grabs my mom's hand, and after a few goodbyes, they leave.

"Well, that was...awkward..." Logan trails off.

"No kidding," I snort. "I don't think John will ever try that again. I basically told him that if he did it again I would rip him a new one," I say, a smile spreading over my face. Logan joins me in laughing. Soon, we decide to head to bed.

When I wake up in the morning, my stomach feels as if it is on fire. I roll over carefully, trying not to jar my stitches. At last, I manage to roll to my side. Several blood specks mar the clean white bed sheet. I glance at my shirt, only to see that it is speckled in blood. Gently, I pull it up. My stitches are pulling away from the skin, causing the skin to tear. Blood wells up every time I breathe. Groaning, I crawl out of bed. Logan is downstairs making breakfast. The smell wafts upstairs, making me realize that I'm ravenous. I quickly change clothes and tidy up, then head downstairs. After a quick breakfast, I head over to the hospital. Dr. Brown ushers me in shortly after I arrive. "So, how are we doing?" she asks genially. I lift up my shirt and show her the torn stitches. "My, my, what did you do?"

"I'm not sure. I woke up this morning, and they were like this. I don't toss and turn a lot when I sleep, so I'm not sure what happened. Can they be fixed?"

"I'll have to remove the current stitches and replace them, but then everything should be okay. I'm going to draw some blood as well, to make sure that there isn't an infection of sorts. The edges look sort of infected," she explains. I nod and get situated. She leaves the room to go get supplies. When she returns, she is carrying a needle, thread, a syringe. "I'm going to draw some blood first, so that you can have the results before you leave, okay?"

"Sounds good," I say, offering her my arm. She inserts the needle into my arm and draws some blood. After bandaging me up, she leaves the room with my blood. She returns five minutes later.

"This may be cold," she warns me, before rubbing my belly with a topical anesthetic. Soon, the feeling leaves my skin, and Dr. Brown sets to work taking the old stitches out. After all of the stitches are removed, she sets to work on replacing them. At last, she finishes. "How do those feel?" she wonders.

"I can't feel anything, so I'll have to get back to you on that one," I laugh.

"Alright. I'm going to go get the results of your blood work, so you can just relax until I come back." Dr. Brown leaves the room. Logan's voice enters my mind.

"How goes the stitches?" he asks.

"Pretty good. Dr. Brown is going to get the blood work results now," I explain.

"When will you be home?"

"Soon. This shouldn't take long."

"Okay. I love you!"

"I love you too wolf man," I grin. Logan groans before I feel his presence leave my head. Shortly after, Dr. Brown reenters the room carrying some paperwork.

"Well, there's nothing but good news on here," she smiles.

"Like?" I prompt her.

"Well, there's no infection, and you will be the proud mother of a baby boy in about three weeks. That's based on Faelia's accelerated growth. It's also the reason that your stitches ripped out. Congrats!" A line tear trickles down my cheek as she says Faelia's name.

"Thank you," I sniff.

"What's wrong?"

"I just miss Faelia."

"I understand. Why don't you go home and share your news with Logan?"

"Okay. Thank you for your time," I say, heading out to my car. I drive home quickly, desperate to be home. Logan is waiting for me at the door, grinning from ear to ear. "What are you grinning for?" I wonder.

"There's a surprise for you when you get in, but you might want to take a seat," Logan says, bursting with excitement. I take a seat and wait for Logan to show me my surprise. He gets up and opens the door. In walks Faelia.

**Thoughts? Please review! Avengers fans, please check out my story Avarice! :) Feedback and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. **


	17. Eli

**Huuuuugggeee thanks to my loyal reviewers! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Same rules for an update! :)**

**Disclaimer: LOL, NOPE!**

Chapter Seventeen

Lillian's P. o. V:

"What? How?" I splutter. Faelia walks forward and hugs me.

"Mommy, I know what I can do now. I am immortal," she informs me in a matter of fact voice.

"How do you know? You died!" I remind her.

"I did, but I'm back to life now." Before I can say anything, Faelia pulls a knife out of her pocket and stabs herself straight in the heart. Immediately, she falls dead to the ground. I collapse next to her, sobbing. Logan pulls me off of her.

"It's fine! She'll be back in about an hour," Logan says.

"How do you know?"

"Because she did the same thing to me earlier."

"Ah. That makes sense, I guess," I murmur. "What do we do with the body? I need to clean the floor before the blood completely ruins it."

"I guess just put her in a chair on the back porch," Logan says. I have him help me lift Faelia, and soon, we have her propped up in a chair. It's kind of sickening, treating my daughter like a doll. I sigh and go in to clean up the mess on the floor.

A half hour later, I am finished. I turn around to sit down, only to jump back. Faelia is sitting in the chair, very much alive. "Logan said it took you an hour to come back last time," I gasp, bewildered

"Every time I come back, the time is cut in half. Next time, I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Soon, I won't ever die," Faelia explains. I reel backwards.

"How did you figure all of this out?"

"Let's just say I've had some practice with dying..." Faelia trails off.

"You mean, you've killed yourself before?"

"Yes," she admits in a small voice. I glare at her.

"Why would you do something like that? You didn't know what could have happened!" I yell, frustrated.

"I'm fine, momma. I'm not hurt, or damaged in any way, I promise," she stops and looks around. When she is sure that we are alone, she leans forward and whispers mischievously in my ear. "When were you planning on telling daddy about Eli?"

"Who's Eli?" I whisper back.

"He's the baby you are carrying right now. You and daddy will decide to call him Eli," she informs me.

"How do you know this?" I ask incredulously.

"I figured out another thing that I can do."

"Go on."

"I can see the future as well. Momma, I knew I was going to die. I just didn't want you to worry about me."

"Why did you come to the battle if you knew you were going to die?"

"I knew that if Blaine killed me, you would have an opening to attack him. It was all part of the plan."

"What plan?" Logan asks, walking into the living room. I quickly explain to him everything that Faelia told me. He sinks into the couch in shock.

"Whoa," he breathes. I nod.

"That was my reaction too. Faelia, honey, can you go upstairs to your room so daddy and I can have some time to talk?" I ask her. She nods agreeably and scampers upstairs. As soon as I am sure she is out of earshot, I whisper to Logan. "Have you ever heard of a wolf having two powers?"

"No, I haven't. Faelia is definitely special. We will have to watch her and make sure she that she learns to use them properly. In the wrong person's control, she could be very dangerous," Logan says. I nod slowly.

"She's pretty advanced. I think once we explain it to her, she will be okay."

"Agreed."

"Faelia, you can come down now, honey," I yell up the stairs. She quickly descends the stairs and plops down on the couch.

"Before you say anything, I already know. I understand the importance of my powers, and I will not abuse them." We stare at her in shock.

"Faelia, do not look to the future to find something out when we ask you not to," I reprimand her. She hangs her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, momma," she apologizes.

"It's fine. I just was warning you," I reassure her. She sinks back into her chair, content. Her eyes slowly morph to green, and she gets a faraway look in her eyes. I go over and shake her gently. "What were you doing?" I wonder.

"I was looking ahead," she replies simply. I shoot her a questioning look.

"What were you looking for?"

"Nothing in particular. If I zone out, my mind wanders, and before I know it, I'm looking ahead."

"What did you see?" Logan asks.

"I saw momma and you. You were at the hospital," Faelia answers.

"Do you know why or when?"

"Yes. It was about a week from now. Momma was having a baby." Logan gapes at me.

"Yeah, about that. I found out today that I'm expecting a bouncing baby boy," I blush happily. Logan comes over and hugs me tightly.

"When we're you going to tell me?"

"Today, but then Faelia came home, and I kind of got distracted," I laugh. Logan laughs as well and kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you so much," he grins.

"And I you," I reply, hugging him close. Suddenly, Faelia's comment registers in my brain. "What do you mean that I would give birth in a week?"

"Eli's growth will be twice as accelerated as mine, which means that you will only be pregnant for two weeks, and he will grow at a rate of two years in a day, until he turns eighteen. His accelerated growth won't stop when he phases for the first time. I'm not sure why, but that's what I saw," Faelia finishes.

"You mean we only have a week to prepare his bedroom?" I exclaim. Logan nods slowly.

"Apparently. Although it may not be worth it, considering how fast he will outgrow his things," Logan reasons. I nod.

"Should we just get him stuff for an eighteen year old and wait out the nine days?" I wonder.

"Probably. That way, we don't have to spend a bunch of unnecessary money on things that we won't use for that long."

"Sounds good. Faelia, would you like to come shopping with us?"

"No, thank you momma. People would wonder about me, and I don't feel like explaining myself multiple times."

"Okay. Well, do you think you can stay home alone?" I worry.

"I'll be fine," Faelia nods, tapping her temple. I nod knowingly, then grab my purse and leave.

When we get home with all of our purchases, Faelia is nowhere to be seen. I momentarily panic, before Faelia comes down the stairs. "Hi momma. How was the shopping?" she asks me, although I'm sure she already knows.

"Pretty good. We got almost everything we need. Now, we just need to start putting it all together and decorating. Would you like to help us?" I offer. Faelia nods enthusiastically.

"I could do a mural! Eli is going to love meadows. They allow him to train, which clears his head," Faelia exclaims. I stare at her in shock.

"Am I ever going to get used to this?" I wonder. Faelia nods.

"Soon, it will become second nature to you," she admits. I pretend to wipe my forehead. Faelia laughs at the action. I laugh along with her.

"Can you help us carry some of the lighter stuff in?" I ask Faelia. She nods happily, scampering off to help her dad unload the truck. For a nine year old, she's pretty strong. Soon, we have everything unloaded. I lay down tarps and start painting our spare room a pastel green. It is relaxing, and reminds me of the meadow where we trained. I sigh and let the memories wash over me. Faelia walks in, shattering my thoughts.

"Where do you want me to put the mural?" she asks me. I point to the wall that I am painting.

"When I'm done, and the paint has dried, you can work on your mural, okay?"

"Okay momma. Sounds good," she grins. I laugh and continue painting.

Over the next few days, I finish the painting and work on the furniture. Logan helps me as much as he can, but his dad needs all the help he can get cleaning up the whole Blaine mess. Faelia works on her mural every day, and soon, she finishes. It is a beautiful scene. Your whole body relaxes just by looking at it. My belly is enormous, and I find myself wishing for Eli to be born.

I wake up in the middle of the night with intense pain ripping through my lower abdomen. The bed is soaked, and it takes me a second to realize that my water has broken. Urgently, I shake Logan awake. "It's time," I inform him, doubling over in pain as another contraction rips through my body. He scoops me up in his arms and grabs my bag that I packed. We quickly inform Faelia where we are going, and she decides to stay home. Logan rushes me into the hospital, where Dr. Brown is already waiting. She pushes me into the delivery room. After checking my dilation, she leaves me to rest.

"You probably have about another hour yet. Do you want an epidural?" she asks kindly. I grit my teeth and shake my head, desperate to be aware of my surroundings. She nods and leaves. I settle back I to the pillow and try to get as comfortable as I can.

A nurse comes in and necks my dilation an hour later. "You're ready," she tells me. I nod. Dr. Brown walks into the room. After the nurse fills her in, she walks over to me.

"You already know what to do, correct?" she wonders. I nod. She counts me off, and I push as hard as I can on her command. Soon, a sharp cry fills the room. The nurses quickly tidy him up and make sure that he is healthy before they place him in my arms. I cradle him close to my body.

"Eli," I whisper against his head. He snuggles closer to me, causing me to laugh.

"He is definitely going to be a momma's boy."

**Please review! :)**


	18. Eli's Attack

**To my reviewers: YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! Your reviews are really the only things that motivate me to continue writing. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Nix, Nada, Nothin!**

Chapter Eighteen

Lillian's P. o. V:

I am released from the hospital three days later, after everyone is given a clean bill of health. Eli is about the size of a six year old. Logan and I take turns explaining the basics of werewolf life. He is eager to phase, as well as see his sister. I pray that he won't be jealous of her powers, since he hasn't exhibited any sign of having any.

We finally reach the house. My mom is inside, taking care of Faelia for me. When our car pulls up, Faelia rushes out and meets us. "Momma, guess what!" she exclaims. I notice she has grown some more, but not too much.

"What?"

"I'm eighteen years and one day old," she says happily. I pick her up and twirl her around.

"I forgot that your growth would return to normal at eighteen! I'm so sorry we missed you birthday!" I say, regretful.

"It's fine momma. You were busy," she laughs. I nod.

"You can say that again!" I agree. Eli walks in the door behind Logan. He runs over to my mom.

"Grandma!" he babbles happily. My mom picks him up and hugs him.

"How's the newest addition to the Henderson family?" she asks him.

"Good. How are you?" he asks, flashing a smile. Debra bursts out laughing.

"I'm great!" she smiles. Eli starts squirming and asks to be put down. My mom gently lowers him to the floor, and he scampers up the stairs. Before long, he finds his room. The mural enthralls him. For a while, he just stares at it, letting the colors wash over him. At last, he tears himself away from the wall and lays down on his bed.

"I'm going to bed momma. Goodnight," Eli informs me.

"Okay," I reply, kissing him on his forehead gently. He kisses me back, then snuggles under the covers. Within seconds, he is asleep. I head back downstairs. Logan is gone, but both my mom and Faelia are in the kitchen. Debra is baking a cake while Faelia watches. When I walk in, my mom shoots me a questioning look.

"Where's Eli?" she wonders.

"He's in bed," I answer. She nods.

"That's to be expected. He's probably exhausted after these past few days." I nod in agreement. The oven timer starts going off, and my mom hurries to get the cake out of the oven before it burns. After it has cooled, we all take turns icing it, ending up eating more than we put on the cake. By the time we finish, all of us have icing all over our faces. Logan walks in the front door, carrying a few brightly wrapped boxes. Faelia squeals happily.

"Are those for me?" she asks. Logan nods.

"Every single one of them," he grins. He places the gifts on the table next to the cake. Faelia chooses the one on top, then carefully opens it. Inside is a small jewelry box. It is a small circle pendant, decorated with sparkling diamond chips. "It represents eternity, which represents your life," Logan explains. Faelia smiles, overjoyed.

"When did you get these?" I ask Logan mentally.

"Last week when you were decorating. I think Faelia is going to like her last gift the most," he tells me. I want to know what it is, but Logan will not tell me. Faelia continues to open her gifts one at a time, stopping to marvel at each one. At last, she reaches the last box. It is the smallest yet. She tears the paper open, staring in wonder at the contents. It is a key.

"What is this for?" she asks Logan in a curious voice.

"It's for your car outside," Logan explains. Faelia shoots up out of her chair and heads outside. In the driveway is a new car. It is a brilliant gold color, which reminds me of Faelia's fur. She unlocks the car and gets in, practically bouncing with happiness.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaims. Logan chuckles.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiles. Faelia's grin grows wider.

"I love it!" she says, kissing both of us gently. I hug her close.

"Happy belated birthday, honey. I'm sorry we missed it."

"It's alright. Like I said, you were busy." I nod.

"Yeah, I guess. I love you!"

"I love you too, momma." I hug her again, and we all head back inside.

Eli's P. o. V:

I watch out the window as Faelia receives her gifts. My blood boils with resentment. All I've heard about in the past few days is Faelia, Faelia, Faelia! Everything is about her! Just because I don't have any special powers doesn't mean that they should neglect me. I hear the door open downstairs. Quickly, I rush to my bed and pretend that I am asleep. My mom peeks in a few minutes later. Upon finding me sleeping, she closes the door and heads back downstairs to Faelia's party. A plan starts forming in my mind. If everything works out as it is supposed to, my parents will have to pay attention to me!

Lillian's P. o. V:

Eli is sleeping when I go into his room. I gently close the door and head back downstairs. Faelia is staring off into the distance. Her eyes are a bright green. She finally shakes her head, and her eyes return to gray. "What did you see?" I wonder. Faelia just shakes her head.

"It was nothing. Everything is okay," she reassures me, although I can see that the vision unsettled her. Logan gently shakes his head at me, and I let it drop. Faelia looks relieved, and my curiosity rises. However, I push it to the back of my mind. Faelia shouldn't be worried on such a special day. We all finish cleaning up the kitchen, then head out to the living room. Eli comes down the stairs.

"Hey mom? Can I go run in the hunting clearing?" he asks me. I nod, and he scampers out of the house. Faelia watches him leave. When he is gone from sight, she visibly relaxes. Once again, I wonder what she could have possibly seen that would make her so afraid of him. I shake it off, then tell Faelia to put on a movie. She does so, and we all sit back and watch it. When it is finished, everyone wishes Faelia happy birthday and leaves. It is dark outside, and I start to worry about Eli.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"I'm starting to get worried about Eli. Should I go try to find him?"

"Yeah, you probably should. It's getting late. He should have been home by now." I nod and head out the door. Quickly, I phase into wolf form, then set out to the clearing. When I arrive, I see another wolf practicing. The clearing is well lit, but I can't recognize the wolf. Their pelt is a dark grey, almost black. The fur on my neck stands at attention, and a growl starts rumbling in my throat. Suddenly, the person phases back to human form. I recognize them immediately. It's Eli, but why would his pelt be so dark? I phase into human form and go to greet him. He comes over and hugs me tightly after he sees who I am.

"I'm sorry, mom. I lost track of the time. I promise I won't ever stay out that late again!" he vows. I nod, and we walk home together. He is big, almost the size of an eight year old. The fighting skills he showed already are amazing. Finally, we reach the house. Eli heads straight upstairs, and I meet Logan in the kitchen. When I am sure Eli is of of earshot, I nudge Logan.

"I'm worried about Eli. I saw him in wolf form in the clearing. His pelt is a really dark gray, almost black. What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure," Logan says slowly. "I've noticed that he seems angry, but I figured it was just a stage that he would outgrow. Hopefully he does."

"Have you seen the way Faelia reacts around him? She looks like she's scared of him!"

"I think it may have something I do with the vision she saw," Logan says carefully, thinking it over carefully. I nod.

"That's what I was thinking. I'm not sure what she saw, but whatever it was couldn't have been pretty."

"Agreed. We will have to watch him over the next few days to make sure that he doesn't do anything foolish."

"It probably would be a smart idea," I nod. "It's getting late. We should probably be heading to bed." Logan nods.

"I'm bushed. Make sure that the kids are in bed. I'll be up after I finish cleaning up down here. I love you," Logan informs me, gently kissing my forehead. I head upstairs and check on the kids. Both are sleeping soundly, so I go to Logan and I's room. As soon as I collapse on the bed, I am asleep.

The next five days are spent using Faelia to locate the wolves that ran away from the battle. However, many are unable to be located. We still manage to find about a quarter of them. I watch Eli carefully, waiting for him to exhibit any signs of anger towards Faelia. He is almost always gone from the house. I follow him when he leaves the house. Not surprisingly, he heads to the hunting clearing and trains. I leave him to his business, not wanting to encourage any anger. Training seems to calm him. Faelia is more at ease when Eli isn't around. At the end of the five days, we give up the search for the rogue wolves.

The next morning, I head into Faelia's room. She is laying on the bed, writhing around. I run over and shake her, desperately trying to figure out what's wrong. Her eyes are squeezed shut, and she keeps whimpering. At last, her eyes fly open. Her pupil is so dilated that her eye is nearly black. All at once, it hits me. Faelia is going through her first heat cycle. I glance back at her. She is laying still now, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps. At last, her breathing returns to normal. "Momma, what was that?" she whimpers.

"You're going through your first heat cycle. It will only last about a week. I can go get you some medicine to help dull the effects, if you like," I offer. Faelia nods.

"Please." I kiss her gently and leave her room. Within a matter of minutes, I am phased and going to the pharmacy.

Eli's P. o. V:

As soon as my mom leaves the house, I creep out of my room. How dare my own mother miss my eighteenth birthday! If she wasn't so focused on Faelia, she would have remembered! Well, there's only one way for me to remedy this problem. I slowly make my way into Faelia's room. She is inside, laying on the bed. I can smell the pheromones oozing from her pores. My wolf growls, urging me to claim her, to make her mine. I resist the urge. She would get too much pleasure from that. No, I want her to feel the pain that I feel every day because of her. Slowly, I open her door, being careful not to make any noise. My dad is outside, but if Faelia starts screaming like the little wussy she is, he will be inside in a heartbeat. I cross the floor in two steps, then press the chloroform soaked cloth to her nose. She doesn't have time to struggle, just as I knew she wouldn't. I have been planning this for a very long time. I have figured all of the outcomes. There will be no mistakes.

I resist the urge to go for the kill. It would be highly ineffective anyways. She would just come back within a matter of minutes. Instead, maiming will have to do. I phase my fingernails into claws, then slowly starts carving a design into Faelia's back. Blood oozes out, encouraging me to continue. It feels so good to get revenge on her after all this time. I finish the design, then proceed to tear at her skin, leaving a mangled, bloody mess behind. She whimpers, the pain finally breaking through the drug induced fog that blankets her brain. I hear the door open downstairs. My mom must be home! I fly out of Faelia's room, locking the door behind me. Someone is walking up the stairs. I phase into my wolf form, then launch myself down the stairs. I bowl my mom over, causing her to fall backwards. I quickly turn and push her forward. I want her to be able to fight. Right now, she is the only wolf in the pack that would provide somewhat of a challenge. I run out of the house and head to the hunting clearing. My partner should be there by now. Together, and with the help of his associates, we should be able to get rid of wolves like Faelia.

**Not such the sweet boy that everyone thought he was, eh? ;) The magic number is three! :)**


	19. The Truth is Revealed

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. The wifi went down :p. anyways, I love the reviews! :D It really makes my day that much happier to get a review alert in my email. Keep 'em coming! ;D This chapter is a little bit lighter, but don't get used to it. It's going to get darker pretty quick here. ;) heh heh heh... *maniacal laugh***

**Disclaimer: I own Logan! *Logan attacks me* **

Chapter Nineteen

Lillian's P. o. V:

As I am walking up the stairs, a wolf bowls me over. Before I can fall, however, I am pushed forwards. I manage to catch myself, but still end up with a bruised knee. I swear. I didn't manage to see or smell who my "attacker" was. Quickly, I shake off the pain. Already, the bruise is healing. I make my way towards Faelia's room. The door is locked. "Faelia? Are you okay?" I call. There is no answer, other than a small whimpering noise. Slowly, I inch closer to the door. The sharp smell of iron assaults my nostrils. Blood! I pound on the door. Logan comes running up the stairs.

"What's the matter? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"I don't know what's happening! I'm fine, but I think Faelia is hurt. Her door is locked, and I smell blood!" I panic. Without hesitation, Logan throws his body against the door. The door splinters, then flies open. We both rush in. Faelia is laying on the bed, looking incredibly pale. Blood soaks the white sheets. I run to her, carefully assessing the damage. Her skin is torn, and a design is carved into her back. It is a large wolf head, but where the eyes are supposed to be is an empty hole. I shudder at the sight. I've seen that design before, on someone that started the whole mess between packs. The last time I saw it was in tattoo form on Blaine's neck. "Logan?" I whimper.

"What's the matter?"

"Look at the design on her back. Where have you seen it before?" Logan considers it for a second, before comprehension dawns on his face.

"That was tattoo on Blaine, wasn't it?" He asks, voice quivering. I nod slowly. Carefully, I finish assessing the damage on Faelia. She stirs weakly, and her eyelids flutter. Without thinking, I place my hand on her, and allow my power to flow through her. Her skin knits back together before my eyes, and her breathing becomes easier. At last, she opens her eyes. I remove my hand from her, then stagger back with vertigo. Logan steadies me.

"What happened?" I ask Faelia.

"I'm not quite sure. All I remember is laying on my bed. After that, it's a little fuzzy."

"Do you know who did that to you?" Logan asks urgently, fire blazing in his eyes.

"Yes, but you won't be happy," Faelia cringes. Logan stares at her intently.

"Tell me, please!" he begs her.

"It was Eli," she says in a small voice. I nod my head, suspicions confirmed.

"I thought as much. Did you see this coming?"

"Actually, no."

"Then why were you so afraid of Eli?" I inquire. She shakes her head.

"It was a vision that I had about the far off future. It concerned Eli," she informs me. I send a panicked glance over at Logan.

"What could she have possibly seen that made her that afraid of him? She's immortal, for heaven's sake!" I tell Logan mentally.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she'll tell us?"

"I doubt it. She seems pretty shaken," I answer. Logan nods. Faelia watches the exchange interestedly.

"What were you and daddy talking about?" she wonders. After quick deliberation, I decide to take the plunge.

"What was your vision about?" Faelia hesitates for a split second before the words come tumbling from her lips.

"I saw Eli. He was with a group of black wolves. I think he was training them. He's planning an attack on this pack," she whimpers. I slowly sit down on her bed in shock.

"Are you sure it was Eli?"

"I'm positive," Faelia says, dead serious. Logan shoots me a worried look.

"Should we warn Xavier? How far off do you think that was? Do you know where Eli is?"

"I wouldn't warn Xavier unless you have proof. He attacked in the fall, so it may be a year away, or it may be soon. I'm not sure. As to where he is, I'm unsure. I need to look ahead. Excuse me for a second," Faelia requests. Her eyes change to a bright green, and she gazes off into the distance. At last, her eyes clear and return to gray.

"What did you see?" Logan asks her urgently.

"Eli is in a clearing. I think it's the hunting clearing. He seems to be waiting for someone. I didn't see anyone else." Before anyone has time to say anything else, I am phased and headed to the clearing. I follow Eli's scent as I run. At last, I reach the clearing. A sharp scent pricks my nose. An unfamiliar wolf is encroaching on our territory!

"Logan, alert Xavier. There's an unfamiliar wolf in this territory. I'm not sure if they mean harm, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Logan acknowledges me, then heads off to find Xavier. I briefly worry about Faelia, but I know that she would be able to tell if someone was coming for her. Besides, Logan probably called my mom to look after her. I run to the middle of the clearing, then circle, looking for any signs of movement. A flash of amber catches my eye. I whirl back to the spot, but the color is gone. My heart starts pounding, adrenaline running through my system. I hear a crack behind me, and I whirl around, looking for the source of the noise. Nobody is in the clearing except me. I shake off my nerves and relax my stance. Suddenly, two wolves race out into the clearing. One is as dark as midnight, while the other is just a dark gray. Eli! I rush over to meet him, but stop when I see the bloodlust in his eyes. He and the other wolf charge me, forcing me to turn and run. "Logan!" I scream.

"What's the matter, mi cariño?"

"Eli is chasing me, and another black wolf is with him. I'm worried. Eli has bloodlust in his eyes. I don't think he means to help me!" I exclaim. My breath is coming in short bursts, the adrenaline in my system making me run faster and faster. At last, I make it into town. When I look back, both wolves are gone. I slow to a halt, then cautiously look around. There is no sign of the wolves. I reach out to Logan. "Logan? Did you find the wolves?"

"No. We followed their trail, but it seems that they stopped and doubled back before they reached town. There's no sign of them now. I'm guessing they won't be back for a while. Just head home. Your mom is with Faelia. Xavier and I will do a quick patrol to make sure that Eli and the other wolf are indeed gone. I love you, mi cariño. See you when I get home."

"I love you, wolf man. See ya!" I turn and head home. I give my mom a quick explanation of what happened, then she heads home. Faelia is asleep upstairs. I gently shut her door, then head to bed myself. It's been a long day, and I'm exhausted. I fall asleep shortly after Logan crawls into bed.

The next morning, I wake up extremely early. A quick glance at the clock tells me that it is 3:30. A few seconds later, I hear what woke me. A soft moaning sound is coming from Faelia's room. I carefully slip out of bed and head into her room. She is breathing heavily, and writhing around on the bed. I do a mental face palm. I forgot to give her the heat medicine! I run downstairs and get it, then bring Faelia up two pills and some water. She accepts both gratefully. At last, her face slips into a blissful calm, and she falls asleep. I head back to bed as well.

The smell of pancakes wakes me up the next morning. Logan is still beside me, so I go investigate the smell. Faelia is in the kitchen, completely focused on her task. I go up behind her and give her a hug. "What's this all about?" I ask her. She returns the hug.

"I just wanted to thank you for healing me yesterday, as well as for the heat medication. I was wondering, can I go for a walk after breakfast?"

"Sure. You don't have to ask me. You're an adult. You don't have to ask me to do things anymore." Faelia grins.

"Thanks mom!" We both dish each other out a serving of pancakes. When we are done eating, we clean up, and Faelia leaves. I take the remaining food up to Logan.

"Hey lazybones. Still sleeping?" I laugh. Logan groans.

"Yeah... I was exhausted after yesterday." I nod.

"So was I. Here, I brought you some food." Logan eats it quickly and starts to get dressed.

"What did you want to do today?"

"I was thinking about going for a run/patrol. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about doing the same thing. Besides, it's a beautiful day." I agree, and finish cleaning up the dishes. When the house is tidy, both Logan and I phase and head to the perimeter. We run in opposite directions, slowly tightening the circle as we go. At last, we finish. It is late afternoon. My ear prick when I hear a howl. Xavier is commanding the pack to meet. Logan and I race to where the sound came from. When we arrive, we see that it is the building where we were officially mated.

"Is there a Mating Ceremony today?" I wonder.

"Not that I know of," Logan frowns.

"Maybe some young couple decided spur of the moment to become mates," I reason. Logan nods.

"More than likely. Come on, lets go in." We both phase into human form, then head inside. Many people are already gathered. I see a young man at the front of the room. I have seen him around before.

"What's his name?"

"That's Eric. He's a nice kid, always get respectful. His mate is lucky." Suddenly, the doors open again, and Eric's soon to be mate walks in. Everyone gasps at how beautiful she looks, but her face is hidden by a veil. She seems familiar, but I can't place from where. At last, she reaches the front of the building and stands next to Eric. Eric removes the veil, and my jaw hits the floor. Several familiar features jump out at me. The gray eyes, the brown hair. My little girl is about to become Eric's mate.

**A bit of fluff, yes? :) please review! :D**


	20. Disease

**Only five more chapters after this one! Kinda depressing. This story has been my baby for a long time. If you love something, you let it go. Sorry, I'm rambling now. On with the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lillian, Faelia, and Eli :(. **

Chapter Twenty

Lillian's P. o. V:

I stare up in shock at my baby girl. She grins at me. "Surprise!" she mouths. I manage to give her a small grin back.

"I'm so proud of you!" I mouth back. She nods, then faces forward. Xavier begins the Mating Ceremony. He retells the history of mating, then repeats the vows. Faelia and Eric kiss, then head into the Mating Room. Logan and I follow the rest of the crowd to the main house. Once there, everyone indulges in the food that is laid out. Logan and I get caught up in the excitement, and soon, we are dancing and having a great time. Before too long, both Faelia and Eric enter the house. Faelia's neck bears Eric's mark, and Xavier goes over and takes a quick sniff.

"They are officially mated!" Xavier exclaims happily. A huge cheer rises up, and soon, everyone is going over to congratulate them. I hang at the back of the crowd, waiting for my chance to congratulate my daughter. At last, the crowd thins, and I am alone with Faelia and Eric. I give both of them a hug, then kiss Faelia gently on the cheek.

"Congratulations, you guys! I'm so happy for you! When did you meet?"

"Today," Faelia answers sheepishly. I gasp.

"When?" I manage to choke out.

"This morning, when you were on patrol. I went for a walk, and met Eric. I knew immediately that he was the one, so I asked Xavier to mate us immediately. Xavier complied, and here we are now," Faelia explains. I nod.

"Well, I'm glad you two have each other, and I wish you every happiness that you could ever want."

"Thank you," they say in unison. I laugh.

"Good luck, guys!" I hear laughter, then walk away. Logan has already congratulated them.

"Well, that was sudden," Logan remarks. I nod.

"If you really think about it, you and I weren't much older than she is when we got mated," I reason. A startled look crosses Logan's face.

"Ya know, you're right!"

"I'm always right," I kid. Logan nods. We head outside, enjoying the crisp night air. Everyone is gone, including Faelia and Eric. Logan and I both decide to head home. It seems empty, without any kids running around. I hear the thought cross Logan's mind as well. His pupils gradually dilate, but I shake my head. "There's too much going on right now. I can't afford to be taking care of a kid. Wait until the whole Eli things blows over," I command. Logan growls, but I see his pupils slowly returning back to normal. A pitiful whimper rises in his throat, but I steel myself against it. "I said no. Besides, we'll have Faelia's grand kids soon enough." Logan nods.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ready to go to bed?" he wonders.

"It probably would be best. Who knows what tomorrow will bring!" Logan chuckles, and we both head upstairs.

I wake up in the morning to someone shaking me. It is Faelia, but her face is drawn and pinched. "What's the matter?" I panic, fearing the worst. Faelia sits down next to me.

"I had a vision concerning Eli."

"What was it about?" I prompt her.

"He finally got his power. He's trying to find a way to transfer his power to the other wolves," Faelia says, looking close to tears.

"What is his power?" I wonder, afraid of the answer.

"He can influence others, make them do things that they wouldn't normally do, just by talking to them. It's some kind of hypnosis."

"What about in wolf form? Can he still hypnotize people?"

"I would think not, but I'm sure he can still influence wolves while he's in human form," Faelia answers. I sigh. Logan stirs next to me. I gently shake him.

"Hey, Faelia. How's it going?"

"It's been better," Faelia says, then quickly launches into a hurried explanation. I watch the color drain from Logan's face.

"So, he can influence other wolves to join his cause?"

"I'm afraid so. Should we tell Xavier?"

"More than likely," I sigh. "I'm going to get dressed. Faelia, go ahead and go home. I'm sure your mate misses you." Faelia nods, then leaves. I quickly throw on some clothes, then head downstairs. I grab a granola bar, then leave. As soon as I am out the door, I phase into wolf form and run in the direction of the Alpha house. At last, I reach it. When I raise my fist to knock, the door opens. Catalina is standing in the doorway.

"Faelia dropped by and told us to expect you. Please, come in." I step through the doorway and head into the kitchen. Xavier is sitting at the table, finishing his breakfast.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but it is a matter of utmost importance. Faelia had a vision concerning Eli. Apparently, he got his power."

"What is his power?" Catalina asks in a hushed whisper.

"It's some form of hypnosis. He can influence other wolves to do things just by talking. I'm worried."

"As you should be. This is a major development. We will have to gather all of the packs again." Suddenly, Catalina pales and starts swaying. I jump up and steady her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel...very...good..." Catalina trails off, fainting in my arms. She is burning up with a sudden fever.

"Lay her on the bed. I'll go get a doctor," Xavier exclaims, jumping up and taking charge. I nod, then go lay Catalina on the bed. She stirs weakly.

"What happened?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"I don't know. All of a sudden, I just started feeling woozy, and the next thing I know, I'm here. Where's Xavier?"

"He went to get a doctor. Just lay back and rest. We need everyone we have to be healthy, okay?"

"Okay," Catalina agrees. She lays back against her pillow. Soon, she is asleep. I sit beside her bed, waiting patiently for Xavier to return. I hope whatever Catalina has isn't contagious. At last, Xavier returns with Dr. Brown. She takes one look at Catalina before rushing over.

"She's burning up! How long has she been like this?"

"She just collapsed about ten minutes ago. We were talking, and she started feeling woozy, then she collapsed. When we picked her up, she was burning up. We don't know what caused it. Can you help her?"

"I'm not sure. Lillian, have you tried healing her?"

"No," I say, mentally smacking myself. "Should I try?"

"Yes. It's worth a shot." I close my eyes and put my hand on Catalina's forehead. I will her to heal, to overcome the fever and sickness. At last, her forehead cools, and her breathing becomes easier. Dr. Brown walks over to her and checks her vitals. "Everything looks good. She should be up and walking around soon. Good job, Lillian. Call me if the symptoms redevelop," Dr. Brown smiles warmly. She shakes all of our hands, then leaves. Xavier sits down beside his mate's bed.

"You can go home now. Thank you so much for your help. I really appreciate it," Xavier says fervently. I nod, then head home. I feel the weariness in my bones associated with a major healing. Summoning up my remaining energy, I phase, then go home. Logan is waiting for me. Faelia already went home.

"How did it go?"

"It went well. Catalina got sick after I told her, but I healed her. She's resting comfortably. However, I'm bushed. I think I'm just gonna head to bed. You can go check on her, if you like." Logan nods, then leaves. I crawl into bed, ignoring my hungry stomach. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I am asleep.

When I wake up, it is the next day. Logan is beside me. When I move, he wakes up. "You really were tired. You didn't even stir when I crawled into bed last night. Catalina is doing well, by the way, thanks to you. I really appreciate you taking care of her." Suddenly, the phone rings. I answer it groggily.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Eric. You have to come quickly. Faelia is really sick, and I'm not sure what happened. We were just sitting, eating breakfast, when she came down with a sudden fever. She's not responding to anything I'm doing. Please come!" I hang up the phone and head out the door. In five minutes, I am at their door, knocking. Eric rips the door open and leads me inside. Faelia is stretched out on the bed, writhing around.

"I'm so cold," she whimpers, shivering. "Please, protect me! He's going to hurt me!" she tells, making a high, keening sound. I place my hand on her forehead and allow my power to flow through her. At last she calms. Eric hugs me tightly, thanking me profusely. I nod. Just as I am about to walk out the door, Eric collapses. I run to him, gently placing my hand on his cheek. He is burning up with fever. I sigh and allow the healing to flow throughout him. At last, he calms as well. I lift him onto the bed next to Faelia, then leave. No sooner do I walk out the door before Logan contacts me.

"You need to come here. I'm at the Alpha house. My dad is sick now too. I'm not sure what is going on. Just please hurry."

"Okay. I'm on my way now. Both Eric and Faelia were sick. I need to get something to eat though. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, and I'm feeling pretty weak." I hear Logan's agreement. Finally, I reach the Alpha house. Logan has the door open and waiting for me. Xavier's body is stretched out across the floor. I go over to him and lay my hand on his forehead. He is also burning up. I sigh. How many times am I going to see this? Once again, I allow my power to wash over him. Once he is resting comfortably and healed, I head to the kitchen. Quickly, I scan the cabinets. Within a few minutes, I have made a sandwich and eaten it. Logan watches in quiet amazement.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry!" Logan jokes.

"You try doing three major healings back to back to back on an empty stomach!" I retort. Logan just laughs.

"Ready to go home and get something better to eat?" he wonders. I nod, and we both phase and run out the door together. When we get home, I make a proper lunch, which Logan and I both gulp down. "Do you want to go for a run?"

"No, not really. I'm pretty tired."

"But you slept most of the day away!"

"And I just did three major healings!" I snap, immediately regretting my tone. Logan looks hurt.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized that you were tired. Can you forgive me?" I sigh.

"Yes. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I'm sorry." Logan nods, before getting up to hug me. Halfway across the kitchen, he suddenly sways. The next second, he is on the floor, burning up with fever. I rush to his side, before allowing my power to heal him. As the power leaves my body, I feel my strength leaving as well. I start feeling woozy, before I fall sideways. My head hits the floor hard, and my thoughts fade into darkness.

**Reviews make me update faster! ;D**


	21. New Powers

**Well, here's chapter twenty one. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

Chapter Twenty One

Lillian's P. o. V:

"Back up, she's starting to come around. Give her some space," Dr. Brown's voice commands. I slowly crack open my eyes, only to shut them again as they are assaulted by bright light. Logan grips my hand tightly.

"We thought we lost you!" he half sobs. I blink warily.

"How long was I out?"

"You were out for almost a week. We didn't think that you were going to make it."

"What exactly happened to me?"

"We drew some blood to see what was causing the fever. It turns out that there was a rare neurotoxin in your bloodstream. The food we tested at your house tested positive for it. We also tested the food at the other houses where people were infected. It tested positive as well. It turns out that the toxin was originally developed to suppress or get rid of another wolf's power."

"So I can't heal anyone anymore?" I ask, fearing the answer. Dr. Brown shakes her head.

"I'm not sure. Go ahead and try to heal your mate." I glance over at Logan. His knuckles are skinned. Gently, I lay my hand over his and will my power to flow through him. Logan stares into my eyes, watching my reaction. I feel a sharp pain in hand. When I glance down, I see that my knuckles are skinned as well. I release Logan's hand in shock. His knuckles are completely unblemished, and the marks on mine are fading as well.

"What just happened?" I breathe. Everyone is staring at me in shock.

"I think the neurotoxin may have changed the way your power works. It appears that you have to take on the injury before you can heal it. I'm not sure why that would be, but at least you can still heal people," Dr. Brown reasons. I nod. Logan is still staring at me.

"Your eyes," he whispers. "They've changed." Everyone shifts their focus to Logan. "Phase, please," Logan says. I crawl out of bed and phase. I make eye contact with everyone in the room, then phase back to human form.

"It's true. Your eyes are different. They are still blue, but now, they have flecks of all of the other colors. It's as if your eye color shifts in the light. It's disconcerting, but beautiful." I walk over to the mirror and phase my eyes. Sure enough, they have changed color. I stare into the mirror, mesmerized.

"They remind me of an arctic fox's eye," I muse. Suddenly, I am a lot closer to the floor. I glance in the mirror, only to reel back in shock. A small bark of surprise escapes my throat. I see an arctic fox staring back at me. The room is dead silent, the occupants as shocked as myself. I take a few deep breaths and concentrate on taking back my normal form. At last, I feel the familiar shift, and I am human again. "Well, that was different," I manage. Everyone nods in shock.

"It appears that it also awakens another power," Dr. Brown concludes. I nod.

"I wonder if anyone else got another power." Logan steps close to me, before quickly phasing his eyes. He winks, and the color disappears. I gasp. His eyes are now a brilliant orange, similar to mine in that they appear to change colors.

"When? What?" I splutter mentally.

"I found out this morning. I made the bed make itself," Logan chuckles. "It appears that I have developed telekinesis. It's kinda interesting, being able to do something out of the ordinary. I always wondered how you felt."

"Haha, now you know," I chuckle.

"Has anyone else developed any powers?" I ask out loud.

"Yes. Catalina can control people and animals with her mind, Xavier is able to run faster than the human eye can see, both in human form and wolf form, you can shape shift, and I can move things with my mind. I haven't seen Faelia or Eric yet to ask them if they developed anything. It's kinda funny, if you think about it. Whoever did this to us was trying to hurt us, but in the end, they helped us!" A grin spreads over my face.

"Ya know, you're right. It is pretty funny," Dr. Brown laughs. Soon, we are all laughing. Right as we finish laughing, Faelia and Eric walk in.

"What's so funny?" Faelia asks.

"We all have new powers, even though the neurotoxin was supposed to suppress any powers that we had. So whoever meant to harm us helped us!" Logan explains. Faelia and Eric laugh quietly.

"Do you guys have any new powers?" I ask. Faelia looks at Eric. Eric focuses on Logan.

"Why are you so worried about Eli?" he asks. Logan looks shocked.

"How did you know I was worrying about Eli?" Logan asks, awestruck.

"I can now read other people's minds. It's kinda handy, but it can get annoying. I get a slight headache every time I use it, but it's worth it!" We all laugh again.

"What can you do, Faelia?" Dr. Brown wonders. We all turn to look at Faelia, but she isn't there. We hear a disembodied growling, and Faelia reappears.

"I can become invisible at will. It's kinda neat, but it can be annoying. The first time I did it, I didn't realize that I was invisible, and Eric kept running into me. I finally figured it out, but until then, it was awful!" Faelia exclaims, nudging Eric. He nudges her back, and they both start laughing all over again.

"Can I go now? I feel fine, and I need to go home and take care of a few things," I ask Dr. Brown. She nods.

"You can leave whenever you're ready," she replies. I thank her and crawl out of bed. Logan quickly makes it without touching it.

"Show off," I growl. Logan just laughs.

"Do you want to go visit Xavier and Catalina?" Logan asks me. I nod. We both exit the hospital. Once I am outside, an idea forms in my head.

"Race ya!" I laugh. Logan nods.

"Loser has to do the dishes for a week!" Logan laughs. I agree.

"Ready, set, go!" I yell. Logan takes off running. I stay still, and concentrate on becoming a falcon. Instantly, my body morphs, and I take off flying. I fly directly to the Alpha house, cutting over forests and ponds. I see Logan weaving through the trees, and I caw happily. He looks up, but I am already gone. At last, I reach the Alpha house. I quickly phase back to human form and wait for Logan. He skids into the driveway, confident that he beat me. When he sees me standing there, his face falls. He phases back to human form as well.

"How did you beat me?! I didn't see you the entire way here! Did you find a shortcut?" Logan wonders, bewildered. I smile.

"More like I used my resources," I grin, phasing into a falcon. I caw once, then phase back to human form.

"So that was you that cawed!" Logan exclaims. I nod happily. Just then, the door to the Alpha house opens, and Catalina ushers us inside.

"So, you can shape shift now?" Catalina asks. I nod.

"I can still heal people, but my power changed, not necessarily for the better. It's kinda painful now," I frown.

"How so?" Catalina wonders, genuinely concerned. I turn to Logan. He has a scratch on his face, probably from being whipped by a tree branch while we were racing. I place my hand on his forehead and will for him to be healed. I see the mark fading from his face, then feel the sting as it reappears on mine. Catalina gasps, but the mark is already fading.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could help," Catalina frets. I shake my head.

"I'm just glad that I can still heal people. Anyways, I get to shape-shift now, so not all of it was negative," I say optimistically. Catalina nods.

"There's always that. Well, I'm glad you feel better. Did you want to stick around and wait for Xavier? He's out for a run right now. I don't know when he will be back."

"I think we are going to head home. It's been a long day, and I'm exhausted. Tell him we stopped by, okay?" I smile. Catalina nods.

"I will. See you guys soon!"

"See ya!" I laugh, before phasing. I decide to stay a wolf, so that Logan and I can run together. Soon, we are racing through the trees. At last, we arrive back at our house. Logan and I both strip, then flop on the bed, exhausted. Logan makes the clothes place themselves into the dirty hamper. I smile, before my eyes drift shut, and I fall asleep.

Logan wakes me up in the morning. A quick glance at the clock tells me that it is just after 9:00. I shoot him a puzzled look. He just laughs.

"There's someone here to see you," he explains. I groan and roll out of bed. I quickly run my fingers through my hair in an effort to make it look presentable. After a failed attempt, I sigh and head downstairs. Faelia and Eric are sitting on the couch, holding hands, looking radiant.

"So, what brings you here in the early hours of the morning?" I wonder. Faelia comes over and hugs me. I can feel her rounded stomach pressing against my own. "Are you...?"

"Am I what?" Faelia asks, eyes sparkling.

"Pregnant," I manage to choke out. Faelia nods. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. Apparently, since I was an accelerated baby, and I have three powers, they cancel out. Little Mallory is going to grow at a normal rate now," Faelia grins. I sigh in relief. I'm glad that Faelia will get some time to prepare for her little bundle of joy. Eric smiles as well.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he laughs. I smile. I remember how excited I was when I found out that I was pregnant with Faelia. I couldn't wait to meet her. Logan comes down the stairs.

"Do you guys want breakfast? I'm sure you're hungry," Logan offers. Both Faelia and Eric shake their heads.

"No, we really must be going. Thank you for the kind offer though," Faelia says graciously. Both Faelia and Eric get off of the couch and exit the room.

"Well, I guess I can't say that it was unexpected," I manage. Logan nods.

"It's all so sudden. I hope her pregnancy goes well," Logan says. I agree wholeheartedly. We spend the rest of the day calling other packs and seeing if they they've heard anything on Eli. Despite the fact that he hates us, I still can't help but to love him. Soon, we both call it quits, and retire for the evening.

My phone rings, forcing me out of my blissful slumber. I blindly grab for it, knocking it off the table in the process. Grumbling, I crawl out of bed and retrieve it. The caller ID tells me that it is Eric. "Hello?" I answer, voice bleary with sleep.

"You need to come to the hospital quickly!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Faelia is having a miscarriage," Eric sobs.

**Please review! AVENGERS FANS: There is a poll on my page concerning a new story idea. Please take the time to make a choice! :D**


	22. Not Again!

**Almost done! Three more chapters after this. Think we can make it to fifty reviews? :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Chapter Twenty Two

Lillian's P. o. V:

I quickly hang up and sprint to the hospital. Faelia is laying on a bed, her face almost as pale as the sheets. Silent tears trickle down her cheeks. She looks so broken. A tear slips down my cheek as well. "Are you okay?" I ask her gently. She sniffs quietly and continues to stare blankly ahead. At last, she speaks.

"I can't believe that she's gone. My little Mallory!" Faelia sobs. Her cries turn to gut wrenching coughs. A nurse quickly hurries over and gives Faelia a sedative. I cry to see my daughter like that. Logan rushes into the hospital room as well. Eric explains what happened in a hushed whisper. Logan's face pales visibly. "They say it was because of the neurotoxin," Faelia whispers. I see the rage burning in her eyes. "Eli is going to pay for taking my little daughter away from me!" she growls. I take a step back. Faelia is highly unstable at the moment, and I don't want her taking her wrath out on me. At last, the sedative kicks in, and Faelia falls back against the pillow. A silent tear trickles down my cheek. Logan comes close and hugs me.

"I'm worried about her. She seems really shaken up. I mean, it's understandable, but she seems more than just upset. I think she's out for blood, and that worries me. I can see her sneaking out and trying to take on Eli by himself. Coupled with her being able to become invisible, we could have a problem on our hands," Logan worries. I silently agree with him. Eric is watching our exchange interestedly, his eyes glowing a beautiful yellow. Only then do I realize that he has been listening to our conversation.

"I completely agree. We will have to watch her. I'm extremely worried, and I don't want her doing anything stupid. I realize that she's upset over the loss of Mallory, but she needs to consider her actions. I love her so much, and I don't want anything to happen to her," Eric whispers, his eyes clouding. I go over to him and rub his arm gently. He gives me a thankful look. "Thanks. I needed that," he sniffs. I nod.

"I could tell. Just try to relax. Logan and I are going to go home. We will see you tomorrow. Call us tonight and let us know how she is doing, please," I request Eric nods.

"Of course. I planned on it. Thanks for being her for her. I'm sure she really appreciates it." Logan and I both nod, then leave the hospital. We phase into wolf form and head home at a leash felt pace. When we are in a densely wooded area, Logan stops. I give him a questioning look, before his paws lock around my hips. I allow him to dominate me, letting the worries of today flow away, at least for right now. When he finishes, we both lay down side by side, nuzzling each other gently. We both fall asleep, exhausted from the events of the day.

When we wake up, we are both covered in a thin sheen of frost. We both get up and shake it off, then continue on our journey home. At last, we reach it. Despite the fact that we both just took a nap, we both collapse on the bed. Within minutes, we fall asleep again.

The sound of my phone ringing breaks me of of my peaceful slumber. It is Faelia. I quickly pick up the phone and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, mom. I just got out of the hospital," she explains.

"I'm glad. It's good for you to be home," I respond.

"Yes, it is, but that's not why I'm calling you. I had another vision concerning Eli. He is going to attack at the first snow of the year. If you don't want him attacking the village, I suggest that you lead a surprise attack on him first. You will need stealth, so we should only take a small group of wolves. If we can manage to sneak up on them, we can pick them off one by one," Faelia says. I mull it over.

"It's a good plan. We can take the six of us that have powers and go to meet them. Do you know where he has his base set up?" I wonder.

"It's somewhere in the mountains. It's probably about a two week long journey on foot, maybe more, depending on how long it takes us. We will have to lead the attack soon. I think the first snow will be in about four or five weeks, so we don't have much time. Tell the others. I'll talk to Eric. I love you, momma!"

"I love you too, Faelia. I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye," I say.

"Goodbye," Faelia replies. We both hang up our respective phones. I gently shake Logan awake.

"Whazamatter?" he asks, bleary eyed. I quickly explain what Faelia said. He bolts out of bed and starts packing. I follow his example, throwing about three weeks worth of clothing into a backpack. Once we are finished packing, we leave the house and go to the Alpha house. Xavier greets us at the door.

"What can I do for you?" he asks kindly.

"Faelia had another vision concerning Eli. We have to leave now. Pack about three weeks worth of clothes into a backpack. We will be traveling on foot. Have Catalina get ready too. We don't have much time," I command. Xavier looks startled, but does as I say. He is gone before I can blink. I can hear him discussing the situation with Catalina. In about ten minutes, they both reappear downstairs carrying backpacks. There is a knock at the door. I open it to reveal Faelia and Eric. They too are carrying backpacks.

"Are we all ready?" Xavier wonders. We all nod. Catalina locks the house, and we all leave. We begin our slow trek to the mountains, wanting to conserve as much energy as possible. Nobody says much, no doubt focused on the task ahead.

At last, we stop for the day. I am winded, something that surprises me. I need to get back in shape before we fight Eli and his wolves. Xavier and Catalina go on a hunt for berries, while the rest of us gather wood for a fire. Soon, everyone is gathered around the fire, enjoying the heat and companionship. After a few hours, we all turn in. The fire is a low ember, and is no danger to the surrounding plants. I am to guard the camp tonight while the others sleep. Everyone is sleeping soundly, and the forest is silent. I feel myself drifting off, so I I get up and walk around. My feet carry me away from the campsite. A strange smell pricks my nose. I phase and then follow the scent carefully, avoiding making any noise. When I get close, I slow down to a crawl. Leaves hide the ground. I hear a metallic jingling and almost trip. My foot is caught in a chain. I back up, only to fall to the ground in agony. A steel trap is caught around my foot. I watch as the blood gushes out, trying not to panic. I keep my leg as still as possible, not wanting to cause any more harm.

"Logan!" I scream in his mind. I feel him jerk awake and feel bad, but the remorse is soon replaced by agony. I send him a quick picture of where I am before I pass out.

When a sharp pain causes my ankle to burn, I am forced back into consciousness. Logan is pouring rubbing alcohol over my wound. It is already starting to heal, and because I didn't struggle, I have no broken bones. "What happened to you?" Logan asks, when he realizes that I am awake. I grit my teeth as he pours more alcohol over the gaping skin.

"I was guarding the camp when I smelled something. I'm not quite sure what it was, but I was tired, and I needed to stretch my legs. I followed the scent into the woods. When I passed it, I turned around to find it, and the steel trap closed on my leg. I passed out after that."

"We were worried for a while that you were going to be lame in that leg for the rest of your life, but it seems to be healing nicely. We will start moving once it is completely healed. In the meantime, I aim to find out why there was a steel trap this close to our territory. I just want you to rest and relax until you are healed." Logan commands.

A week passes before my leg is completely healed. I feel restless, wanting to move, but knowing that we have to wait. Logan retrieved the trap and studied it. After a while, he determined that it was just a stray hunter's trap. At last, we pack up camp and start moving again.

The day passes quickly, but I feel tired. Towards the end, I start lagging at the back. Logan falls back with me, but I can tell that he is frustrated that we are moving so slow. I whimper quietly. Logan grabs my hand, and we continue walking. At last, we stop for the night. When everyone is asleep, Logan moves over to me. "Was your leg hurting you today? You seemed kind of tired today. Is everything all right?" He wonders. I nod.

"I'm not sure what's the matter. I just dread going to see Eli while he is like that," I sigh. Logan nods understandingly.

"I know what you mean. Just try to keep moving. Would it help if we traveled in wolf form?"

"It might. If I get tired, I can always fly. It's faster, and it doesn't use as much energy. Plus, I'd be able to look out for Eli's camp," I reason. Logan mulls it over, then nods.

"It's a good idea. We should try it tomorrow," Logan says. I nod, then the him a kiss. He kisses me back. "Goodnight," he whispers.

"Goodnight," I reply, slipping into a deep sleep. Dreams trouble me. When I wake up, a deep sense of loss overcomes me. A small tear trickles down my cheek, but I don't know why. I shake off the feeling and try to fall back asleep. After a couple of hours of tossing and turning, I decide to get up and walk around. It is still dark, and the others will not be up for a while. There is a nearby stream, and I decide to take a bath. When I am sure that nobody is watching, I strip. The cool air pricks my skin. I dip a toe in the water as well, only to jerk back as my toe freezes. I end up washing out my clothes and splashing water over my face. The rising sun warms some nearby rocks, so I lay my clothes over them to dry. The heat causes them to steam as they dry. When they are sufficiently dry, I put them back on. My shirt clings to my body, accenting the fact that I'm developing a little bit of a pot belly. I sigh. I have to start exercising again. At last, I head back to our little camp. Nobody is awake yet, so I phase into my wolf form and start hunting.

In the end, I have caught two rabbits, a couple of squirrels, and a large buck. I work on dragging the animals back to camp. Logan is up. When he sees the animals, a smile spreads across his face. We both build a fire together. While we are waiting for it to get hot enough, we skin and clean the animals. Soon, the smell of roasting venison fills the clearing. Everyone soon rouses themselves, and we eat breakfast. My stomach is so full. Everyone is groaning at how much they ate. I place my hands over my pudgy stomach. "I couldn't eat another bite," I groan. Suddenly, my face pales.

"Are you okay?" Logan asks me worriedly. I nod, although I believe otherwise. I know it isn't true. Something, no someone, just kicked my hand. This can't be happening. I'm pregnant again.

**Dun dun duuuuuunn! Please review! :D**


	23. The Enemy's Pack

**Thank you to my reviewers! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Chapter Twenty Three

Lillian's P. o. V:

My blood runs cold as I feel another kick. I jump up and start to wash the knives. Soon, we are on our way again. I fly above the group of wolves in the form of a falcon. A squirrel catches my attention, and I almost swerve down to get it. I manage to control my hunting instincts at the last second. The group of wolves continues onward. Suddenly, an idea pops into my mind. I land silently, then change into wolf form. I make my pelt as black as midnight, as well as change my scent. I follow behind our group of wolves. If they know that I am behind them, they do not let on. Just when I am about to pounce on Logan, Xavier whirls around and attacks. I am too stunned to fight back, and soon, Xavier has me flipped on my back, with his jaw closed around my throat. I whimper, then phase back to my normal form. Xavier reels back in surprise. He phases back to human, and I do as well. "Lillian?" he asks, bemused. A huge grin splits my face.

"It worked!" I exclaim ecstatically. Soon, everyone is phased and looking at me.

"What just happened?" Catalina wonders.

"Why did you attack my mate?" Logan growls, his eyes flashing orange. I quickly shoot him a look, telling him to calm down.

"It was my fault. I made him attack me," I explain. Logan looks confused, so I take in my form from earlier. I instantly see the hackles on everyone's neck rise. I quickly phase back before anyone attacks. All of my friends instantly relax.

"What exactly were you trying to prove? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Logan yells. I shrink back from the anger in his eyes.

"I have an idea. I'm pretty sure that I can become a black male wolf, and I can infiltrate Eli's pack. Then, I can find out what techniques he is using, as well as trying to find out his weaknesses. You have to admit, it's a good plan," I grin. Logan grudgingly nods.

"It is, but I don't want you to be in harms way. Keeping up that appearance will sap your energy, and eventually, you'll slip up and Eli will kill you. I don't want that to happen," Logan whimpers. I walk over to him and place my arms around him.

"I'll be fine, I promise.

"Can you change into a male wolf?" Catalina wonders. I nod.

"I've done it before, I can do it again. Come on, everything is going to be fine. Lets get moving again. We already are a week behind," I say. Everyone phases back to wolf form, and I phase back into a falcon. We travel for the rest of the day. I land in the campsite, and almost immediately fall asleep.

There is frost covering the ground when we wake up. We eat some of the leftover venison, then keep moving. Faelia confirms that we are close to the mountains where Eli is hiding. We all continue on at a faster pace, determined to reach his hide out by tomorrow. When we stop for the day, we are at the base of the mountain. Logan and I say a quick goodbye, and I continue on up the mountain by myself. My nose catches a familiar smell. Eli! I hurry forward at a faster pace. At last, I see it. Hundreds of tents dot the enormous clearing. Wolves are running everywhere. There are at least two hundred wolves gathered. I shiver. How are we going to compete with that? Then, I notice something even more shocking. Almost none of the wolves are black. They are all varying shades of gray and silver. My mind whirs. All of these wolves must be under Eli's mind control! Some of my excitement must have been translated to Logan, because he butts into my head.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just figured out that most of these wolves aren't truly evil, they are just under Eli's mind control!" I exclaim happily. I can feel Logan's growing excitement over our connection.

"That's great! Do you think Catalina would be able to snap them out of it?"

"It's possible. Once I work my way into the pack, I can try to bring a few wolves at a time to her. She can try to make them realize that Eli is using them and making them feel things they normally wouldn't. It's a good idea!" I say happily. "I have to go. I'm going to head into the camp. I love you wolf man!" I grin.

"And I love you, mi cariño," Logan answers. I send him my love, then close off the connection. I focus on phasing into a black wolf. Once I have changed my smell, I focus on the difficult part: changing into a male. I concentrate on putting the appropriate parts into the appropriate places. I can feel my insides twisting, and the pain is unbearable. I collapse on the ground, writhing in pain. At last, the pain ebbs, and I manage to stand up. I take a quick look at my rear end, and am pleased with my efforts. When I am sure that I am presentable, I head down towards the camp.

A couple of wolves grab me and haul me into a tent as soon as I set foot on their grounds. Eli is sitting inside in human form. "Phase back to human," Eli commands. I momentarily panic, before phasing back into an altered human form. I now have somewhat long, wavy, blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, thick eyebrows, a sharp nose, a long face, and a tall, muscular build. I am satisfied with my efforts. Eli eyes me over. "What is your name?"

"I am Steve. I wish to join your cause. I was referred here by a friend. His name does not matter. Do you want me or not?" I snap. I see that he is taken aback by my tone.

"I need to see you fight. If you cannot fight, you cannot be in this pack. Is that clear?" he asks, voice deadly. I respond by phasing back to my black wolf form. A growl escapes my lips, and Eli takes an involuntary step back. I smirk. Eli recovers quickly, and leads me outside. He leads me to a clearing where three brawny black wolves are waiting. "Fight them. Overpower them. You may begin," Eli smirks. The three wolves start circling me.

A wave of fear rolls through my belly. I've never fought three wolves at once, let alone ones this big. At last, one of the wolves lunges forward. I easily sidestep him and clamp a hold on his back leg. I feel the bone snap, then release the leg. Before he has a chance to react, I grab the other one and snap it as well. He goes down in a howl of agony. Eli drags him away, then rips his throat out. The sight unsettles me. I never thought a son of mine would willfully kill a helpless wolf. However, my focus is turned back towards the fight when the second wolf lunges.

He lands on my back, and and I immediately collapse and roll on my back. The wolf is surprised, and loosens his grip on me. I quickly leap up and claw his belly. He howls in agony. I feel bad for him, but I let the remorse pass quickly. I still have to fight the other wolf. Eli drags the wolf I clawed off the field as well. I don't watch this time. The other wolf and I circle again, waiting for the other to make the first move. I rush him, pretending like I am going to bowl him over. He braces himself, spreading his legs wide. I rush under him and use my leg and back strength to throw him upwards. He flips through the air, howling his displeasure the entire time. He lands on his back, and the air is pushed out of his lungs. I grip his throat, crushing his windpipe. At last, he falls into unconsciousness. Eli drags him to the side and rips his throat out as well. Bile rises in my throat. I force it down and become Steve again. Eli walks over and shakes my hand. "Congratulations, you just took out three of my best wolves. Now, I just need to ask you some questions. If I am satisfied with your answers, you may join the pack. If I do not approve, I will have to kill you. I'm sorry. It's nothing personal. I just can't have you telling anyone where my camp is. Many individuals would love to be privy to that information. Now, Steve, if you'll head back to my tent, we can continue."

"Yes sir," I say in my newly acquired mellow, baritone voice. We both head back to his tent. When we are both inside, he starts firing off questions one after another.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty four."

"Are you mated?"

"Yes I am."

"How many children do you have?"

"One child."

"What gender?"

"Male."

"Where did you live before you came here?"

"I lived in Seattle, Washington."

"What was your occupation?"

"I didn't have one."

"Who trained you to fight?"

"I trained myself."

"How long have you been fighting?"

"Ever since I was eighteen."

"All right, last question. Why did you join this cause?"

"I am sick of other wolves thinking that they can be above me. I'm tired of being told what I can and cannot do. I want to be my own wolf. I refuse to let another wolf command me like an insignificant pup! I want to get rid of all of those presumptuous wolves," I nearly yell, using the same wording and passion that Blaine once used in his speeches. Eli nods, then calls a wolf that must have been waiting outside in.

"Take this man to the tents. He has been accepted to our pack. He is a great asset to this pack. Singlehandedly, he took out three of my best wolves. I have not seen fighting skills like that in a long time. I want him to he as comfortable as possible. You may go," Eli commands. The wolf dips its head and leads me outside.

We head towards the tents. At last, the wolf stops next to a tent. It is larger than the rest. Even from the outside, I can tell that it is plush. The wolf walks away. I unzip the flap and look inside. There is a nice bed, with a desk and a lamp. There are extra blankets in the corner. It is roomy inside, and despite the fact that I am in the enemy's territory, I start to relax. I contact Logan. "Hey. I'm not going to talk for long. I am so tired after today. I'll let you know what happened tomorrow. I love you, wolf man!"

"I love you so much, mi cariño. Please be careful. I can't stand the thought of losing you," Logan replies.

"I'm being as careful as possible. I won't do anything reckless. I love you!"

"And I love you!"

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

"Sweet dreams, mi cariño." I close off our connection and get comfortable on the bed. I place my hands over my flat belly, thankful that I was able to conceal my pregnancy. One last thought runs through my head before I fall asleep: phase one of my plan is complete. I have been accepted into the enemy's pack.

**Only two more chapters! Please review! I'm shooting for fifty! :D**

**I have a new story idea, so if you could take the poll on my page as well as review, I would be eternally grateful! :D**


	24. The Final Battle

**No reviews for the last chapter :(. If you guys want the final chapter, I want three reviews, at least.**

**Disclaimer: Totally.**

Chapter Twenty Four

Lillian's P o. V:

When I wake up in the morning, my head is throbbing. I feel weak, but I am relieved to find out that my disguise is still in place. It wavers when I stop concentrating. I sigh and scrounge around for something to eat. When I find something, I quickly eat it, then head out to find Eli. He is sitting in his tent, forming patrol teams. I volunteer to run the perimeter. Luckily, I am placed with three silver wolves. Their eyes are dull, and they don't look awake. I notify Catalina where I will be running, and she agrees to meet me at a discreet place. Soon, our patrol team sets out. I stop at the place that Catalina and I agreed to meet. "Let's stop here for a second. I smell something," I lie smoothly. The other wolves stop obediently. I walk over to the place that I smelled Catalina. She is waiting in the brush. I motion for her to follow me.

"Hello. You are no longer under Eli's control. You are your own wolves. You do not want to fight with Eli. Instead, you will fight with me. You will not let Eli know that you are no longer under his control. You will not tell him that you met me. You will continue living as you are now, but you will now fight for me. Understand?" she asks. The wolves nod their heads.

"Okay. Let's continue this patrol. Remember, you are to act completely natural," I remind them. They all nod, and we continue running. We return to Eli about a half hour later. He assigns me to a new patrol group, and we head out again. This time, I am with two black wolves, so I do not stop.

Over the course of the day, I am assigned new partners every time that I come back. Eli is testing my stamina, as well as my ability to follow orders. At last, the day ends. I managed to have Catalina sway about 20 wolves. I head to bed feeling exhausted. Disguising myself all day every day is taking it's toll on my energy. I sigh and try to sleep.

The next morning, Eli shakes me awake. I glance up, and am nearly blinded by the sun shining through the tent. It is late in the morning, possibly early afternoon. "Tired?" Eli snarls angrily. I blink coolly up at him.

"I appologize. I did not realize that I was supposed to get up at a certain time," I reply. He looks angry, but he manages to keep his temper in check.

"I want you out on patrol now. Your group is waiting for you at my tent. Now, go on!" he yells. I nod and scramble out of bed. Sure enough, my patrol group is waiting for me. I lead them out on patrol, thankful that they are silver wolves. Catalina is waiting in the same spot as yesterday. We follow the same procedure as before. When the day ends, we have turned another 30 wolves over to our side.

Everything continues in the same way as before for the next few days. At last, we have all of the silver wolves on our side. Both sides of the fight are evenly matched. I am glad that I will finally be able to go home. On the day that I plan on leaving, I go and talk to Eli. "I feel the need to go for a walk. Do I have permission to go, or am I needed on another patrol?" I ask.

"You may go, but I expect you back here in an hour. We will be getting ready to leave and attack pretty soon," Eli informs me. I nod, although I have no plans of coming back.

"Thank you." I exit the tent happily, trying not to act too suspicious. When I am out of sight, I phase into my black wolf form and head down the mountain. Our camp is set up not too far down. I rush into the clearing, then phase into Steve. Logan comes out of the makeshift shelter in wolf form. His lips are pulled back in a ferocious snarl. I quickly reach out to his mind.

"Logan, it's me. Pretty neat disguise, right?" I laugh. Logan relaxes a little, then phases back into human form. I focus on becoming my normal self, hiding my pregnant belly, of course. As the change takes place, a crippling pain wrenches my gut. I collapse on the ground again, writhing in pain. Logan rushes over.

"Are you okay? What's happening? Oh my God, you're bleeding! What's going on?!" Logan panics. I glance down at the lower half of my body as another pain rips through my abdomen. Blood gushes from between my legs, and I feel myself growing light headed. I fight to stay conscious, but the blackness soon overtakes my mind, and I slip out of consciousness.

My first sensation coming out of the darkness is one of loss. I open my eyes slowly, everything aching. Catalina, Eric, Faelia, Xavier, and Logan are standing above me. When Logan notices that my eyes are open, he collapes at my side. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" he sobs. A few tears leak out of the corner of my eye.

"I didn't want you to worry. I think I forgot to keep the baby when I transformed into a man, and now, my baby is dead. It's all my fault!" I sob. Logan desperately tries to comfort me, but I refuse to be consoled. "Was it a boy or a girl?" I manage to ask.

"It was a boy. I'm so sorry," Catalina cries. I sob as well.

"If I would have thought ahead, none of this would have happened," I cry. "If I wouldn't have been so stupid, I would have realized what I needed to do. This is all my fault!" I wail. At last, I manage to cry myself into exhaustion. I cannot cry anymore, and my face is stiff with dried tears. "How long have I been here?" I wonder.

"Just over two hours. Why?"

"Oh, crap! I was supposed to be back at Eli's camp a hour ago!" I panic. "What if he sends someone to look for me?"

"He already did. It was one of the wolves we talked to. He agreed to cover for you." I sigh in relief, then thank God for the small mercy he granted me.

"I should head back to camp now. Be ready to attack. I will become Steve again, and I will help organize our wolves. Logan, I will tell you when we are ready to attack. I love you all so much. If anything happens to me, I want you to remember that, okay?" All of my friends nod their heads solemnly. I phase into a black wolf, then head back to Eli's camp. Sure enough, once I get there, the camp is a whirlwind of activity. Eli's group is packing up the camp. Already, half of the tents are taken down. I rush in and start helping. Eli doesn't notice that I reappeared.

In about an hour, the entire camp is disassembled and packed away. Eli shouts orders to the assembled wolves, telling them which way to go. I soon realize that he is giving them directions back to my pack grounds. The wolves murmur their consent, and we begin the journey home. We pass the place where Logan's camp was set up. If I hadn't known that it was there before, I would have passed it without giving it a second look. I smile inwardly at how thorough my family was. Eli never realizes that he had enemies living so nearby.

The journey back to my pack takes about a week. I am on edge the entire time, worrying that my disguise will slip, and Eli will realize that I am indeed not Steve. However, we manage to make it to the outskirts of my pack without incidence. I alert Logan on our proximity, and he alerts Xavier. Eli makes his way to the front of the pack and announces our destination. "We will be fighting in the hunting clearing. That way, we will be able to move around easily. I'm sure the pack will realize that something is out of place soon. We will have to be ready for them to attack us. Just remember what I taught you, and fight to the death!" Eli concludes. All of the wolves start howling a crazy battle cry that is sure to alert the pack of our presence. I join in as well, praying that our plan works. We all make our way into the clearing. Many of the wolves shift uneasily.

"What do we do now?" someone asks, phasing into human form.

"Now, we wait." Sure enough, I hear Xavier's battle cry. Logan's howl joins in, as does Eric's, Catalina's, and Faelia's. The black wolves scoff at the lack of wolves howling. Little do they know what we have planned. Xavier leads the small group into the clearing. Eli flicks his ears forward, and we all rush forward towards the small group of wolves. At the last second, all of the silver wolves turn on the black wolves. I allow my pelt to shift back to its original white, then I join the fray. The black wolves are easily outnumbered. Xavier and Faelia are managing to take out wolves without being seen. Catalina convinces the black wolves to fight against each other, and soon, everything is in utter chaos.

At last, the battleground clears. There are wolves from both sides lying dead on the ground. All of the black wolves have fallen except Eli. He is laying in the middle of the clearing, looking far worse for the wear. When he sees me, he phases into human form. I walk over to him, still in wolf form. He snarls when he realizes who it is. I phase into Steve, just to mock him. "You were Steve?" he asks in a strained whisper. I smirk.

"Bet you never expected that. At first, I felt remorse for you, because I was tricking my own son. Then, as the days progressed, I realized that you were no longer the son I knew. You became evil, killing anyone that displeased you. I didn't even recognize you any more. I'm sorry it had to come to this, Eli, but you left me no choice. You had to be stopped. I love you Eli, and I am incredibly sorry that I have to do this to you," I conclude, phasing back into wolf form. I take his neck in my mouth. Just as I am about to shake my head and break his neck, Logan calls out.

"Lillian, stop! You don't want that kind of blood on your hands!" I stare at him. Eli's eyes are squeezed shut, and he is waiting to meet his death. I drop him unceremoniously to the ground. He opens his eyes in disbelief, only to close them when his former allies drag him away to the pack prison. Logan runs over to me. "You weren't really going to kill him, were you?" Logan asks me. I shake my head, sickened, but I know in my heart that it isn't true.

"I was going to kill him. I was caught up in the bloodlust of battle, and I blamed everything on him. Logan, I'm so ashamed of myself," I cry, breaking down. Logan holds me while I sob. At last, I stop, exhausted. "Does anyone need healing?" I ask Logan eventually. Logan pales visibly.

"Xavier needs help. He slowed down enough that a wolf managed to grab his leg. By the time we got to him, everything below the knee was missing, and he is bleeding out as we speak. He needs help now!" Logan exclaims. I jump up, and Logan leads me to Xavier. His leg is a bloody mess. I lean up against him, and allow my power to flow through him. Instantly, I fall to the ground, writhing in pain. My leg is missing below the knee, but it is growing back almost instantly. When Xavier is in a stable condition, Logan carries him to the hospital. I get up to follow, but fall to the ground as a wave of vertigo overcomes me. A wave of darkness blankets my mind, and soon, I am unconscious once again.

**Three reviews for the final chapter!**


	25. Alphas of the Pack

**This is it! The final chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will.**

Chapter Twenty Five

Lillian's P. o. V:

I am forced into consciousness by a rough jostling motion. Someone has picked me up and is carrying me somewhere. A quick inhale tells me that it is Logan. "You can put me down. I can walk," I say groggily. Logan gently puts me on the ground. I stand up carefully, making sure that my legs will hold up my weight. They do, albeit shakily. Logan offers me his arm, and I lean on it heavily. Exhaustion saps at me, making me feel like collapsing again. Logan seems to sense as much, and he scoops me up again. I protest weakly, but Logan ignores me. Sure enough, I fall asleep in his arms.

When I finally manage to force my eyes open, I realize that I am in my own bed. Logan is not laying next to me. A quick glance at the clock tells me that it is 3:27 in the afternoon. Logan walks into the bedroom, startling me. When he sees that I'm awake, he walks over and sits down next to me. "I was starting to get worried about you. You've been sleeping for the last three days," Logan frowns. "I thought you said that wearing that disguise 24/7 wouldn't wear you out."

"It doesn't matter that it wore me out. Our plan worked, and that's all that matters," I respond. Tears prick my eyes as I remember what happened because of the disguise.

"What's the matter? Are you in pain?" Logan panics. I shake my head.

"What did the child look like?" I manage to choke out.

"He had dark hair and brilliant emerald eyes, just like you. He had my facial structure, nose, lips, and skin tone. I miss him so much," Logan finishes quietly, tears streaming down his face.

"It's all my fault. If I would have remembered to keep a womb, none of this would have happened! Our child would still be alive!" I sob. "But I was stupid, and didn't think things through, and now, our child is dead!" I cry. Logan rubs soothing circles on my back.

"It isn't by any fault of your own that you miscarried. It is very rare for a wolf to be able to have more than two children. I should know. Catalina has had three miscarriages," Logan whispers, looking sad. A wave of guilt washes over me, making me feel sick.

"You mean, Catalina has gone through this three times?!" I ask incredulously. Logan nods. "I'm such an awful person!" I cry. "Here I am, thinking about how it's the worst thing in the world that I lost one child, while Catalina has lost three! I'll understand if you don't want to be around someone as selfish as me," I conclude, silent tears trickling down my cheeks. Logan only responds by moving even closer to me.

"You are one of the least selfish people I know! I love you, mi cariño, and you can't keep beating yourself up like this. You did what was best for the pack, and you should be proud of yourself. The only thing I could accuse you of is being too selfless," Logan finishes. I lean into his embrace, grateful tears running over my face. I look into Logan's eyes, trying to verify the truth of his statement. He realizes what I am doing, and opens his mind to me. I can feel his grief over losing our child, as well as the pain of me being upset. Above all, I can feel an overwhelming sense of love and forgiveness. I snuggle closer to Logan, feeling an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards my mate.

"I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing mate as you," I sniffle, drying my eyes and nose. Logan laughs.

"I was about to say the same thing to you." I manage to laugh.

"Where did you bury him?" I wonder.

"If you put some clothes on, I can show you," Logan grins. I quickly throw on some clothes. Logan and I walk out the door hand in hand. We walk in silence for a while, reflecting on the events from the last days. At last, we reach a field of wildflowers. The vibrant colors are beautiful. Logan leads me over to a small mound with a rock at the head of it. I kneel down next to the grave and lay the flowers that I picked on top of it. I say a quick prayer, then stand up again.

"I feel better now. Thank you," I smile up a Logan. He gives me a hug.

"I'm glad you liked it," he replies, kissing me. I lean into the kiss, enjoying being next to my mate.

"Should we go back home? I'd kind of like to go see how Xavier is doing," I say. I know that my powers only healed the injury. I do not have the ability to repair severed limbs.

"That's probably a good idea. Are you ready?" Logan asks me. I nod. We walk out of the field, marveling at the beauty of the flowers. They will die, but they will come back. It is nature's way. My lost child is the same way. Although he is gone, he will continue to live on in my memory and in my heart.

We finally reach the hospital. Dr. Brown shows us where Xavier's room is. Catalina is already in the room. From the looks of it, she has been crying. Xavier is sleeping, his face serene and peaceful. Logan and I gently knock on the door. Catalina looks up quickly. When she sees who it is, she dries her eyes and stands up to welcome us. We both give her a hug. "How's he doing?" I wonder.

"They couldn't save the leg. He's in stable condition, but he may be confined to a wheelchair. Thanks to you, he is alive. You stopped him from bleeding out," Catalina tells me. I nod.

"I'm glad I could help, after all my son put you through. I'm very sorry for that," I apologize. Catalina shakes her head vehemently.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have possibly known what he would do. Besides, you have had to suffer through hardships because of him too. It wasn't just us. Don't blame yourself. Xavier and I are so proud of you, and thankful for your help. We are so glad that Logan took you as his mate," Catalina tells me. I shake my head, unable to speak. Raw emotion clogs my throat.

"Thank you so much!" I cry. Catalina hugs me again.

"Don't cry!" she laughs.

"That was so sweet!" I grin through my tears. Catalina laughs to herself.

"I do try." We all start laughing together. It feels good to laugh after so much sorrow. However, our laughter wakes Xavier. He stretches quietly.

"Thank you so much for saving my life," he smiles at me. I blush.

"It was nothing, really. If you were in my position, you would have done the same thing," I reply. Xavier nods.

"I would hope so, but I'm not sure I could have. It took a lot of bravery to take on that much pain for another," Xavier praises me. I blush again.

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing. It's what friends do," I laugh. Xavier has a thoughtful look on his face.

"Actually, it's what Alphas do." It takes a few seconds for his implication to make its way into my mind.

"Are you saying...?" I trail off. Xavier grins.

"Am I saying what?"

"Are you...retiring...?" I manage to choke out. Xavier nods happily.

"I've been Alpha of this pack for at least fifty years. It's time that I stepped down and got some fresh blood into the Alpha house," Xavier explains. I am speechless. I glance over at Logan. His mouth is hanging wide open. The sight is comical. I gently reach over and close his mouth. Catalina snickers. "Would you take our places as Alpha male and female of this pack?" Xavier wonders.

"That is, if you want to," Catalina amends. "We would understand if you didn't want to. You're young. It's understandable if you want to go out and see the world. We would-," I cut Catalina off before she can say any more.

"We will take over," I smile. "After all that has happened, I feel ready to lead. We will take care of this pack as if it was our child, and no wrongdoing or harm will come to it. We will always protect it from outside threats, and we will always listen to those that wish to speak," I conclude. Logan looks at me, awestruck.

"That was amazing!" Logan breathes. I can feel another blush rising in my cheeks.

"No, really. Your words carried the power of an Alpha. I am proud to call you my daughter in law," Xavier smiles. I nod graciously, although on the inside, I am screaming with joy. Logan smirks. I can tell that he is gauging my internal reaction. I lightly smack him. Catalina and Xavier both burst out laughing. Soon, all of us are laughing. Eric and Faelia walk in a few seconds later.

"What's so funny?" Eric asks, puzzled. I shoot Logan a look.

"Do you want to tell them, or can I?" I ask him.

"You can tell them. I can see that you're bursting to even now," Logan grins. I laugh.

"Well? What's the big surprise?"

"Xavier and Catalina are retiring from their positions as Alphas. Logan and I are going to become the new Alphas of this pack," I squeal excitedly. Faelia rushes forward and hugs me.

"Nobody is better suited than you two to run this pack," Faelia whispers in my ear. I squeeze her tightly.

"I'm glad you think so," I grin. Faelia pulls away, and Eric takes her place.

"When do you want to do the Ceremony?" Xavier asks me.

"Whenever is convenient for you," I reply happily. Xavier laughs.

"Then the sooner the better!" he exclaims. A wide grin spreads over my face, and a single, happy tear rolls down my cheek. Catalina comes over and hugs both me and Logan.

"Congrats, you guys," she says, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Logan wipes away one the trickles down her cheek.

"Don't cry," Logan whispers.

"This is a happy tear," Catalina sniffles. We all join together in a group hug, moving over to the bed so that Xavier can join in. It is a bit crowded with five people gathered around one bed, but we all revel in the companionship.

"Will you be ready for a ceremony tomorrow morning?" Xavier asks suddenly. I am slightly shocked, but I feel my head nodding. "Good! Will that give you enough time to pack up your belongings and move?" Xavier wonders. I shoot him a blank stare.

"What do you mean, move?"

"Well, as Alphas, you are expected to live in the Alpha house," Xavier chuckles. I nod.

"Wow, this is going to be a big change. Are you sure that the pack will be okay with us as Alphas?" I wonder, slightly nervous. Xavier nods.

"Everyone in this pack loves you. Many of them owe you their lives. I'm sure everyone will be happy about my choice," Xavier smiles. I hug him again, before a nurse comes in and shoos us out. It is time for Xavier to get his prosthetic leg. Logan and I both head home, eager to start packing things up.

It only takes about two hours to pack and load everything into Logan's truck. We leave the furniture, since it was there when we got to it for the first time. In reality, it seems like we spent years in that house, when it was really less than a year. I let out a melancholy sigh. "Having second thoughts?" Logan asks gently. I shake my head.

"No. It just feels weird, leaving this house after all that happened here," I sigh. Logan nods in understanding.

"I know how you feel. Hey, look at it this way. Xavier and Catalina are going to move in there, so you can go visit any time you want," Logan smiles. I grin as well. We finish packing the last few boxes into the truck, then collapse on the bed. Despite my excitement, I fall asleep quickly.

The next morning is a blur. I dress up nicely, but I make sure that it makes a statement. Logan follows my example. Soon, we are heading for the Alpha house. Once there, Xavier quickly explains the ceremony. When we are sure we understand it, Xavier howls, calling all of the pack to come to us. We go to the same building where the Mating Ceremony took place. It looks different inside. Catalina has decorated it with flowers and candles, making the atmosphere cozy and comfortable. Logan and I take our place at the front of the church with Xavier. Soon, the entire pack is seated in the building. "My pack," Xavier begins. "I have been guiding you carefully for the last 50 years. It is time that I stepped down. I am looking forward to relaxing with my beautiful mate, Catalina. Now, your Alphas will be Logan and Lillian Henderson!" Xavier yells happily, trying to make himself heard above the noise. All of the wolves are cheering and shouting Logan and I's name. Xavier quiets them quickly. "I am glad you approve," Xavier chuckles. "Now, let the Replacement Ceremony commence! Lillian and Logan, do you swear to rule this pack as a kind and fair Alpha?"

"We do," Logan and I reply in sync.

"Do you swear to always do what is best for the pack, no matter what others think or say?"

"We do."

"Do you swear to always protect this pack from danger, both internal and external?"

"We do."

"Do you swear to uphold the honor and reputation of this pack?"

"We do."

"As former Alpha of the pack, I now pronounce you Alpha male and female," Xavier concludes. A huge cheer rises up as Xavier, Catalina, Logan, and I all phase into our wolf form. Xavier lowers his head and allows Logan and I to lick his shoulder. Catalina does the same. Then, Catalina and Xavier lay on the ground together. Logan and I stand up, and press our sides together. The ceremony is complete. Logan and I are the new Alphas of the pack.

After the Ceremony, the entire pack comes up to congratulate us. We are all in wolf form, and the pack lays down in front of us to honor our new position. Logan and I take turns nuzzling and licking our new pack, accepting all of the wolves into it. At last, we finish. Logan and I stand triumphantly at the front of the crowd. We all phase back to our human form. "Now, let's to the Alpha house and celebrate!" Logan and I yell together.

"As you say, so shall it be done, Alphas!" the crowd cheers. Logan and I both smile at each other. We have been accepted as Alphas of the pack.

**Please take the time to drop a final review! :)**


End file.
